Secret Rendezvous
by QueenlyConquest
Summary: After filming Reign together, what type of relationship will keep Megan and Alan satisfied with their obvious flirtation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

 **Secret Rendezvous**

Megan had just settled onto her barstool when Greg walked up to greet her. "Megan you are back from sunny LA I see. Should I go ahead and get you your usual?" "Yes, that would be great. It's nice to be back," Megan said with a slight smile. She had just flown in from LA and besides dropping off her luggage at the house and quickly getting freshened up, her first stop had been to see her mother. It had been several months since she had been gone and it was always refreshing to see her mother and catch up. The weather had finally turned warm in Toronto and everything was in bloom. She loved this time in Toronto. It was too bad that she wouldn't have a ton of time to enjoy it before getting back to work to begin filming season 4 of Reign. With only two days until their first shoot, she would need to get acclimated to the time change, catch up around her place and go over the new script. But even with all that ahead of her, it never hurt to stop by her favorite bar for a couple of drinks before heading home. She loved that the bartenders knew her here and she could just relax before getting back into the daily grind.

Megan was vaguely watching the TV's overtop of the bar, catching up on local news when Greg walked up with her drink in hand. He placed a napkin down in front of her and placed the drink on top. "So anything new Megan," Greg asked standing in front of her, before continuing, "How is the family?" Megan had reached for her Basil Hayden's and ginger ale and took a generous sip before replying, "Let's see, the family is great. Russell just graduated college and Lyla will be acting in a theater show soon. All in all, everyone seems to be on the right path. And mom is doing just fine, staying busy in her gardens with the beautiful weather." "Sounds like you don't have much to worry about. How about you, what's next," Greg inquired. "Reign season 4 starts filming in a couple days…so I'm going to be busy for sure, otherwise not too much," she finished. Megan had her drink in her hand and was about to take another sip as Greg continued, "And personally, any new men in the picture?" Without answering, Megan just raised both of her eyebrows at him and put the drink to her lips for another long sip.

Megan was typically very private about her life but she had known everyone in this bar for a long time, so she didn't mind the questions. Greg always seemed to be looking out for her too; ready and willing to set her up. She laughed a little bit thinking of some of the men he had wanted to set her up with. But, no, there wasn't really anything long term she could think to speak of or tell him. There was the occasional dalliance, but she liked to keep that to herself. "Well, if there's nothing to speak of," Greg started, "I have someone that perhaps...". Greg stopped suddenly short without continuing and had his eyes focused on something over her shoulder. Jokingly Megan replied, "Come on Greg, spit it out." Just as the words left her mouth, she felt two hands land lightly on either of her shoulders.

As Megan was about to turn and look to see whom it was standing behind her, the hands began to gently massage her shoulders. The feeling was delicious and she wasn't about to tell the person to stop. Her eyes closed slightly from the rhythmic motion as she settled into the familiar touch. Could she pinpoint who it was? Greg finally got his voice back, "Alan, it has been a long time since we have seen you here. Can I get you something?" "I'll have whatever it is that Megan is drinking. I like to be in good company," he said as he released his grip from Megan's shoulders. He then moved to stand next to her so that she could see who it was. "Hello stranger," he said bending down to kiss her cheek, before moving to sit in the barstool next to her. When she met his gaze, a smile spread across her lips and both looked at each other with a slight glint in their eyes. "It has been awhile, hasn't it," she asked, before asking the real question on her mind, "How did you know to find me here?" "Megan, we have known each other all this time. Do you really think I wouldn't know the first place you would stop when you got home," he asked with jest in his voice. Megan still felt a bit puzzled, "But how did you know I was home?" "Mmmm, the benefit of you being on social. Do you think it's only your fans that pay attention," he asked raising an eyebrow at her. Alan had told her for years that she needed to either get an Instagram or Twitter account. He always proclaimed it was good for publicity and good for fans to help spread the word on new projects, but now she thought perhaps he had been pestering her for his own personal gain. "Well then, perhaps you know a bit more about me than I thought you did," she replied back slyly. Leaning forward Alan came close to her ear and whispered for them to hear, "Megs, there isn't too much I don't know about you or that I haven't seen of you." Megan felt a heated blush reach her cheeks, but a coy grin tugged at her lips. He was surely heading down a path quickly; one that that the two of them had walked before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her and Alan had been friends for years now. They hadn't officially met before filming Reign, but when meeting on the set, they became quick friends. Although Alan had a childishness about him, Megan loved his playfulness. Nothing meant more to her than a good sense of humor and Alan never disappointed her. Friendship was always a clear path for the two of them, but that didn't mean that the thought of a long term relationship had never crossed their minds. In fact, without the knowledge of their co-workers, Megan and Alan had went on several dates their first year of filming Reign. Megan and Alan always seemed to enjoy themselves, but as they grew to know each other, there were just a few small issues of incompatibility for a long term relationship. Neither wanted to voice their concerns, but both felt comfortable in the decision that dating would be out of the question and they returned to their original friendship. Strangely, their friendship quickly reverted back and no one was the wiser of their short dating history.

As season one came to a close and Alan's character was eliminated from the show, Megan felt a horrible emptiness realizing that her and Alan's friendship might diminish. She hated the thought of Alan not being on set every day as they had grown accustomed to their time spent together. Although Megan couldn't put her finger on it, there was something between them.

During hiatus, Megan and Alan had met a few times with friends and spent time together. Each time they met, they were quick to pair off in the group and as time went on, their flirting grew incrementally. Soon, their conversations would pick up from where they left off the time before and Megan was left wondering where this could possibly lead. When dating, they had never been intimate, but now that they weren't and their playful game of flirting was growing in intensity, that was all Megan could think about. Surely, Alan felt the same way.

Megan was both excited and nervous to learn the Alan would be returning for some guest appearances in season 2 of Reign. Excited that he would be on set with her again and nervous that their scenes together would be focused on their characters as lovers. Love scenes never intimidated her as an actor, but now that that was at the forefront of her mind when she spent time with Alan, she wondered what it would be like to act out those scenes for the show, since she wanted to act them out in real life.

Their first day back filming together went well in the beginning. As was normal for when they were together, Alan immediately started his flirtatious talk as soon as he saw her. As they had readied themselves for their love scene together and waited for the crew to finish their setup, Alan had approached Megan from behind and leaned down to her ear, speaking in a whispered voice, "Well I didn't realize the next time I would be seeing you that I would have permission to tear your clothes off?" Megan was standing there in her beautifully crafted nightgown for the shoot, while Alan wore a robe with only his boxers on underneath. Instead of getting a reaction out of her, Megan had continued to watch the setup of the scene and replied back smiling, "Yes, I'm interested how much you paid Laurie to get your way finally." "It's cost me dearly," he said coyly in answer, "I'm paying them." He then rounded the side of Megan and walked toward the set, as Megan looked after him with one eyebrow raised.

When setup was complete, Megan and Alan took their places as Catherine and Henry within Catherine's bed. Their first take was a bit clumsy as they both felt strange allowing a fantasy to play out first as characters within a television show. But, the second time, something changed within both of them. Perhaps they let go of the notion that this was Catherine and Henry and instead let true desires takeover. As the scene was filmed, their kiss intensified and when Alan grabbed Megan's hand and put it between his legs, Megan allowed her true reaction to show on her face. Alan had been instructed to pull her hand under the blanket and move it close to his thigh, so when he actually moved her hand onto his growing arousal, she had been completely shocked. But, she never allowed it to ruin the scene. Instead she threw caution to the wind and as they kissed and he slipped this tongue to her mouth, she replied with a bite to his lip. The actions came so naturally and soon she heard a whispered, "Oh Megan…". Megan's eyes shot open at the sound of her real name instead of Catherine. Apparently she was the only one that heard her name though, as the director never called cut to end the scene. When her eyes had opened, she saw Alan gazing lustfully back at her. She put her hand to his face and gently allowed her fingers to rub over the stubble on his cheek and chin. A long term relationship may not be in the future for them, but it was evident that they both wanted this. And neither of them was about to wait any longer to give it a try.

That night after shooting, Alan came unannounced to her trailer, although she wasn't surprised to see him there. No words were exchanged as he entered through the door and closed it tightly behind him locking it. He immediately moved to her and placed his hands on either side of her face as he brought his face down to crush his lips against hers. They kissed passionately with their hands moving all over each other feeling one another for the first time in real life. Megan never made a move to stop him as he untied the wrap of her robe and let it fall to the floor. That was the first night of their secret rendezvous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Megan's thoughts came out of the past she replied back to Alan, "I guess that is very true," and he leaned back into his bar stool. "Megs, I came because I wanted to catch up," Alan said catching her gaze and continued, "It seems like you have been very busy being away from Toronto. And, since I only really get to see you while you are here, I thought I would stop in and see if I could catch you." Although Alan seemed genuine with what he was saying, she was curious if there was an ulterior motive. But, as normal, the two of them were fast friends and Megan was able to relate to Alan all she had done while on hiatus. Alan in turn told Megan about a couple trips he took and spending time with his son. Their stories were easily relatable as both of them had children which were the most important part of their lives.

As time passed and they talked, they both ordered another round of drinks. Megan noted that she was growing increasingly comfortable with Alan's presence, as was he with her. She had begun to lean into him as she spoke and a few times caught herself playfully hitting his arm. With her growing attention towards him, Alan then moved a hand to Megan's bare knee. With the weather being so beautiful, Megan had opted for a short floral summer dress and a small sweater to keep her warm in the cool night hours. Alan was taking advantage of her bare skin and at an opportune moment had placed his hand on her knee and was unconsciously rubbing his thumb up and down along her thigh. Megan delighted in his attentions, for it had been awhile since her and Alan had seen each other. Perhaps Alan had wanted to 'catch up' but she knew what their usual meetings resulted in and she wasn't complaining. Their dance, their secret rendezvous, it was their untold story of passion and desire that neither of them could stop.

"I saw a couple pictures of my cute girl on hiatus…one with a man's arms around her," he said somewhat wickedly as he gradually moved his hand under the material of her dress and up her thigh. Teasing her, he made small circular motions with his thumb along the bare skin on the outside of her thigh. With the intimate touch, sparks ran up Megan's spine. It took a minute for Megan to adjust and think of what he had just said. "Mmm, stalking me more on Instagram I see," she replied back, before asking, "Do you mean with Ben?" "It doesn't really matter who it is," Alan answered, "I just have a hard time seeing a man's arms around you when they aren't mine," he said raising an eyebrow up at her. Reaching her hand up, she caressed the side of his face and then ran her fingernails along his jawline, feeling the all too familiar stubble of his beard. Alan never said anything that wasn't flattering towards Megan. No matter when they were together, she always felt like she was the only woman in the world that he wanted. But, before they continued down this all so familiar path, Megan needed to know. "Alan, last time, we said that was it. I know we have been playing this game for years now, but we said that perhaps it was time to move on. That we should find for ourselves something more long term." "Megan, I know we both agreed to that; that we both thought perhaps it was best. But after our last secret rendezvous at CSA, I can't get my mind off of you. It's been months and I need you; I need to see you and feel you against me. Your touch is life," he finished looking at her deeply with unfulfilled desire. Megan moved herself further off of her barstool and closer to Alan so that now her legs brushed against his and leaning forward, she gave him a vantage point to look down her dress if he so desired. He didn't disappoint as his gaze moved from her eyes, down her form and then down her dress. Her dress didn't require her to wear a bra, so she knew the view was enticing him as he peered deeper and clutched her thigh at what he saw.

"Well you sound convincing enough," she whispered seductively. "Shall we continue our dance," she asked, trying to catch his gaze that was still fixed down the front of her dress. "You would have me begging," he replied, barely audible as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. Both of them had fiery passion burning deep within the depths of their eyes when their gaze met. It took everything in Megan's power not to immediately jump into Alan's lap and start to feed the ferocious hunger burning within her. Licking her lips, and without looking over her shoulder, she called out to Greg, "Thanks for everything. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Without taking her eyes from Alan, she slid from her chair and grabbed her purse, walking slowly from the bar and out the door. Alan called out, "Check please," and was quick to follow Megan out the door.

Megan made her way to her car, through a small park, on the way to the parking garage in which she had parked her car. She had retrieved her phone to tell Alan to meet her at her place, when she heard footsteps approaching quickly from behind. She turned and saw Alan walking up to her and without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows of the park among several large trees.

Within the dark, Alan grabbed Megan by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I guess we can't wait," she uttered before he quickly asked, "Can you?" In answer she dropped her purse to the grass beneath her and Alan moved his hand behind her head and entwining his fingers in her long tresses, he leaned down to move his lips against hers. The moment their lips touched in a fury, Megan let out a small moan. It had been too long since she had tasted Alan on her lips. Not waiting, she pushed her tongue against his lips which opened to her. Their tongues met in a familiar dance as each tasted the others mouth. Megan slid her arms beneath his, and wrapped them around his strong, muscular back. She pulled him closer to her, pressing her abdomen up against him. She had noticed his arousal growing in the bar and now it was pressing against her. She loved being able to turn Alan on and drive him crazy.

Quickly turning Megan in his arms, Alan backed her up against a tree for support. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body and he wanted to now. Alan broke the feverish kiss and had both hands entwined in her hair, clutching at it and massaging it between his hands. Alan moved his face against the side of her's until his lips reached her earlobes. As he began to suck and gently blow, it raised goosebumps all over Megan's body and with her eyes closed, her mouth opened in slight anticipation. She wanted to touch his skin and so moved her hands underneath the back of his shirt, raking her nails over the sensitive skin. He loved the way she could tease him.

Megan allowed her head to lean back against the trunk of the tree, exposing the front of her neck to Alan and he took advantage of it, pushing himself further against her, he trailed his kisses to her neck right underneath her chin. She sighed deeply with the kisses and moved one hand from underneath his shirt to the back of his head and clutched and pulled on his hair to show her approval. Alan wouldn't be able to stop as Megan urged him to continue on. Moving his hands to the straps of her dress, he slowly slid them down her shoulders. As the straps lowered, so did the front of her dress. The cool air was now kissing the tops of her breasts that were heaving up and down with her excited breathing.

Alan, continued his path, down her neck and reached the tops of her breasts along with the valley in between. This was one of his favorite parts of Megan. He took his tongue and began to flick it into the crevice between her breasts which caused her to jerk herself against him. With etherealness in her voice she breathily whispered, "How do you know how to tease me so?" Alan new he was on the right track and slid the front of her dress down now to reveal the perky tips of her breasts. He loved this site of her and could tease her forever if she would last, as he used one thumb to tease her peak and took the other in his mouth. Megan's eyes rolled with the seductive touches as her core began to throb harder and harder. "Alan if you don't stop, you will have to take me here," she voiced through an open mouth with her eyes still closed. Alan wanted nothing else, so he began to nip at her, until she yelped loudly. Concerned that someone might have heard, he broke the seal on her breast and brought his face up to hers so that their foreheads were touching. Megan's eyes were gradually opening and her breathing was heavy. "I want you here and now," Alan whispered to her. He placed a finger to her lips and watched as he ran it over them slightly before continuing, "If you can stay quiet, I'll take you harder than I ever have." He was now glaring at her with months of desire that he had built up for her. She knew his strain was real as she felt him spearing her and she grew hotter knowing that soon he would be inside of her. She shook her head in agreement without saying a word.

Alan then moved his hand under her dress and up the back sides of her thighs until he grabbed onto the roundness of her behind. She filled his hands and he squeezed her plumpness, relishing in the feel of her. With the firmness of his grip, Megan crushed her mouth again against his and moved her hand down to grab his arousal. Both moaned into each other's mouths.

Moving his hands from her behind, Alan slid his hands under Megan's lace cut boyshorts and quickly slid them down her frame to fall to the grass. He then grabbed her from behind with one hand and positioned his other hand and thumb so that it only lightly brushed the top of her womanhood. Even with only a light touch, Alan could feel her heat and that she was ready for him. A few more passes with his thumb and Megan was whimpering as she arched her frame up to meet his hand with more impact. "Ohh, god Alan. I'm throbbing for you." He flicked her a couple of times more and grazed this thumb along her feverishly as she clutched his head and whispered into his ear, "yes, yes, yes, YES" and her world exploded. Her face sunk onto his shoulder and her lips grazed the side of his neck.

Megan's weight was leaning on Alan as she momentarily relished in her escape. When she picked her head up to look at Alan, she was smiling widely. She thanked him with another desirous kiss to his lips. Thinking that she may need a little time Alan questioned her, "Was my queen satisfied?" Megan continued to grin and shake her head in agreement. Before he could continue though, she replied back with lust in her voice, "But we are in no way done." She then moved her head to his jawline and peppered kisses all the way to his neck.

The way she could use her tongue while kissing him drove him nuts. He closed his eyes as she made her trail. When she reached his earlobe and began to suck on him, he closed his eyes. As she worked her magic on him, her hands moved to the front of his jeans as she made quick work to undo them. She slid her hand down the front of them, all the while working down his jeans and boxers for easier access. As her hand met his bare flesh and she began to massage him, his hands again went to her breasts so that he could hold their fullness in his hands.

Both of them were teasing each other to the brink. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer with her hands on him, Alan again grabbed Megan from behind and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, with her dress slid up on either side of her, and her back pressed firmly against the tree behind her. Megan had worked his jeans down far enough that she gently slid him from the confines of the fabric of his boxers. Knowing that she was utterly ready for him, Alan pushed towards her and slid himself inside. Both gasped at the initial contact and Megan threw her head back to rest on the trunk of the tree. Using his grasp on Megan's butt he worked himself against her, guiding her, as she followed his dance parting and then pushing. Their speed continued to grow as their breathing became more ragged. Alan pushed his face into her neck as her hair fell around him, breathing in her scent and the scent of their lovemaking. One final push and both reached their climax, while Megan bit her lip, drawing a drop of blood, so that she wouldn't call out Alan's name. Alan held her tight so as not to drop her and Megan sunk into his arms, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head laying on his shoulder. Both of them glistened with exertion. They stayed like that in each other's arms, fighting to come back to reality. When Megan and Alan both lifted their heads and opened their eyes, they were grinning uncontrollably at each other and their eyes sparkled with fulfilled passion.

Alan was the first to speak, "Never leave me again for that long." Megan brought her face down and rested her cheek against his, knowing that she wouldn't, before saying, "I will never end our secret rendezvous'."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 2

Megan sat in the hair and makeup chair as she was prepared for her day of filming. She had been there for two and a half hours and as the team finished she would be ushered off to wardrobe. They had just started filming episode two of season four and she was quickly finding herself back in the swing of things. She couldn't help but love her job, although the hours were grueling. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring the team's excellent work on her makeup and the exquisite work on her hair and the beautiful crown. She smiled at her resemblance as she moved to get up from the chair and grab her things. Suddenly she heard the door to the trailer open and assuming it may be Linda to check in on the final progress of her hair and makeup, she started, "Well I think I'm all set. I'm just grabbing my coffee and phone before heading to costume, if you want to check and make sure everything looks okay." However the voice that answered was much deeper than she had expected and she was startled to hear the familiar voice answer her, "My queen always looks exquisite." Quickly turning at the sound of his voice, Megan saw Alan standing in the doorway of the trailer.

Utterly shocked to see him there, Megan immediately thought back to their last encounter. Just a couple of weeks ago, Alan had found her when she returned to Toronto at her favorite bar. And, as was always their story, one thing led to another, and before long they were in each other's arms exercising their heated passion that rarely could be contained. At the end of their heated dalliance in a park, which she now thought of blushing at their indiscretion, she had asked him back to her place where they had continued into the evening and late morning. This rendezvous had lasted a bit longer than was typically normal for them, but it had also been awhile since she had seen him.

"Alan," Megan asked with questioning in her voice, "what are you doing here?" Alan moved into the trailer and shut the door behind him. "Well I found out you were all filming today and Fred asked if I wanted to stop by, so I took him up on his offer knowing that I would be able to see you again today," Alan stated as he walked up to Megan, standing just a foot from her. His sudden movement to be so close to her took her by surprise and she took a quick gasp of breath. Alan noticed her reaction and smiled; he then lifted his hand to touch one of the soft curls that was framing her face before taking his hand and cupping the side of her face, running his thumb along her cheek, "God, I always loved seeing you on set." Megan closed her eyes at his touch, allowing herself to warm at his touch. She took a deep breath before reaching her hands up to take his away from her face and to hold it in hers. "Alan, I'm so happy to see you here, but this is dangerous," she practically whispered, knowing that someone could come in at any time. "Megs, I just needed to see you again. I know it is soon since the last time we were or I mean, since we saw each other, but knowing you are so close now, and I just couldn't get that night out of my head. So, when I was talking with Fred and he mentioned stopping by, I couldn't say no," Alan finished.

Although Megan didn't want to admit it, she too couldn't get that night out of her mind. The way that Alan had taken her in that park, she replayed the events in her mind and her heart beat faster just at the thought. Why had they been so in tune with each other that night? Megan started slowly, "I must admit that it was amazing, but…" just as Megan was about to finish her comment, the door to the trailer opened and Megan quickly released Alan's hand, taking a step back from him. Linda walked in with her head down before even noticing who was in the trailer, carrying several bags with her. "Megan, off you go to costuming," Linda began, but then noticed a tall frame in front of her. Looking up, she realized who it was and dropped the bags in exclamation, "Alan! What are you doing here?" With her hands free she quickly wrapped them around Alan, giving him a hug. "This is so unexpected; I am so happy to see you. Aww, look at this, our King and Queen reunited," Linda finished. "Linda, it's great to see you too. How has everything been? This one isn't giving you a hard time is she," he asked motioning towards Megan. Linda smiled widely, "It's been fantastic and I'm happy to be back filming. You know we all love Megan." Megan was standing there listening and smiling at the banter between Alan and Linda, but she knew she had to be off.

"Well, if you two want to catch up, I had better be going," Megan stated, again gathering her things and heading for the door. But Alan wasn't going to let her go that quickly. "You know Linda, I had better show Megan the way. She's a bit forgetful in the morning and we wouldn't want her to get lost," he smiled as he followed behind Megan. "It was great seeing you Alan. I'm sure I'll see you later," she remarked as she bent down to pick up her dropped bags. Alan was close behind Megan and as she was opening the door to the trailer to walk out, he placed his hand on her behind, giving her a little nudge. Megan quickly turned to look at him with warning in her eyes, as the door opened and she stepped out. Knowing that she couldn't say anything, Alan asked in jest, "Is everything okay?" Megan raised an eyebrow at him knowing that Linda could still hear what they were saying before she said, "Yep. Everything is fine." Linda was still laughing a bit to herself, picking up the bags and stating under her breath, "Fond memories of our King and Queen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Megan and Alan started their walk towards wardrobe, Megan shot him a glance. "You had better be more careful around everyone else. Linda doesn't always pick up on everything, but there are much more observant people around the set," she warned him. "I would never blow our cover," Alan commented, looking straight ahead, but smirking at the warning in Megan's voice before he continued, "Especially if it meant not having those legs of yours wrapped around me." Megan took another deep breath thinking to herself, so this is how it was going to be all day? Alan teasing her and tormenting her, when all she could think about was his lips on her and them wrapped in each other's arms. It was going to be a long day she thought to herself. "Perhaps you should go and find Fred while I finish up in costume," she stated, knowing she needed a bit of time to herself because of the way he was making her feel. "Whatever you wish," Alan said, before leaning down to her ear and whispering so only she could hear, "perhaps I'll be the one to get you out of that costume later." And with that, he turned from her and walked towards the sets. Megan took another deep breath, steadying herself before she continued on her way to wardrobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today's costume was a bit more intricate for Megan and it was taking a bit longer than usual for them to dress her. Her costume consisted of a chemise slip, a large petticoat skirt, along with a large black skirt that went on top, followed by a black corset, a gold ruffled blouse and finally a high collared floor length burgundy and gold coat, not to mention the gold pointed, diamond encrusted satin heels she would be in. She stood in her dressing room as one of the designers had rushed off to fix some of the beading on the floor length coat. Her corset was already pulled tight and tied and her golden ruffled blouse remained on the hanger as she waited for the designer to return. There was no point in her getting overheated in too many layers before she actually had too. She was relieved at how cool they kept the castle sets, especially due to all of the layers she typically had to wear.

Getting antsy, Megan opened the drape to her dressing room and stepped out to look at herself in the double mirror. Although she hated the restriction of the corset, she did admire the extra shape it gave her. With the corset on and her billowing skirt, she had the perfect hourglass shape and her chest sat high within the corset, practically spilling out. She thought briefly back to what Alan had said about being the one to remove her costume this evening and she smiled at her reflection thinking that this was much more enticing than all of the layers he would see her in on set.

The main door to the costume department opened and Megan looked to see if Julie had returned with her coat. Expecting to see Julie, Megan had started back towards her dressing room, but then she saw the familiar devilish grin. Shaking her head, with a glint in her eyes, she started, "You have to be kidding me? I just sent you away an hour ago and you are already back?" Although she was a bit frustrated, at the same time, she was happy he had showed up just now; this is exactly how she wanted him to see her. She placed her hands on her hips, standing straight with her chest pushed out a bit and pouted at him in mock anger. As he approached her, he began, "Well Fred is wondering where..." and he stopped mid-sentence when he caught full sight of her. His eyes opened wide and he looked her up and down slowly and then once more finally allowing his eyes to rest at the top of her corset. She was grinning from ear to ear inwardly, but she would never let him see it. Recognizing that his mouth had fallen slightly open, Alan closed it but couldn't help himself from stepping closer and closer to her. "My sweets, I have a feeling you know exactly what it is you are doing to me," Alan breathed heavily, not taking his eyes off of her. As he continued to get closer to her, he reached out his arms to grab her around the waist and she playfully turned and ran towards her dressing room. "Oh no you don't," she called over her shoulder, making it to her dressing room and sliding the drape half way shut before Alan pushed his way in the room with her.

Alan quickly grabbed the drape and closed it the rest of the way behind him. Megan had backed herself into the corner of the dressing room and was now looking into Alan's lustful eyes. His gaze was so full of passion, if he were a dangerous animal she swears he would have eaten her in that moment. Speaking softly Megan said, "Alan remember we need to..." but she didn't finish before he interrupted her, "Don't you even think of stopping me with you looking like that and knowing what you are doing to me." He barely let the last word leave his mouth before his head and lips moved down to hers and he crushed her mouth with intensity. She had moved her hands up to his chest in a last minute thought of pushing him away, but her resolve quickly disappeared when his lips met hers. The force and hunger of the kiss made her moan into his mouth. Just that bit of encouragement and yearning from Megan pushed Alan further and he moved his tongue to her lips, parting them for his entrance. Their tongues found each other rapidly and as they deepened their kiss, Megan's hands moved from Alan's chest, in opposition to him, to behind his head, pulling him ever closer to her. Alan then wrapped one arm around Megan's waist and let the other hand brace himself against the wall of the dressing room above Megan's head as he placed the full weight of his body against her.

Thinking of her in that tight corset, Alan broke their kiss and tilted his head down to look upon Megan's heaving cleavage. The swell of her breasts, with her heavy breathing made him ache hard against her. Snickering at his line of vision Megan devilishly inquired, "Does my King see something he likes?" Alan couldn't contain himself and his head moved quickly down to her chest, with his hands he grasped the side of each breast pushing them together closer to his face and he plunged his tongue between her breasts, licking both sides of the valley in between. Her eyes immediately closed, with her head falling back to rest against the wall and she allowed her senses to relish in the feel of him and his lips and his tongue. Alan was feverish in his movements and he moved his mouth to her left breast, which he always recognized to be slightly bigger than the right, and with its ampleness sticking out of the corset he bit the top of it which forced a gasp from Megan's mouth. He then moved to the right and again bit her, leaving a heart shaped red mark. "Alan!" Megan said with exclamation and warning. "Do you want me to stop," Alan asked with his head still hovering at her chest as he again bent down, this time sticking his tongue between the edge of the material and her skin, knowing her would find the perky tips just below. He found what he was looking for and this time Megan moved her hands to brace herself again the walls of dressing room as she audibly gasped for air.

Alan was working his tongue along the material as his hands had moved to her skirts. He was vehemently pulling them up on each side of her hip, trying to gather the material at her waist, when his movements halted at the sound of her name. "Megan? Megan, it looks like we have everything worked out with the jacket and we should be able to get you off to the set," came the voice of the costume designer. Megan's eyes flew open at the sound of her name and she quickly stood up straight, almost hitting Alan's face in the process. Seeing that he wasn't reacting fast enough, Megan grabbed his shoulders to pull him upright and to push him to the opposite corner of the dressing room. If anyone found them in here, their secret rendezvous would surely be blown, especially if anyone happened to glance at the straining of Alan's manhood against his jeans. Oh, dear lord, what situation did the two of them gets themselves into?

Megan put a finger to Alan's lips to quiet him and he jokingly licked the tip of her finger. She could have killed him. Allowing herself one more deep breath, so that she wouldn't sound winded, she then stated, "Julie, I'm just in here finishing putting on my blouse." Megan reached for the gold ruffled shirt and quickly pushed her arms through the sleeves, allowing the rest of the shirt to hang open, as she pulled the drape slightly open and walked out from the dressing room. Megan had not wanted Julie to pull the drape and find both her and Alan standing in the small room together. She pulled the drape closed behind her saying, "You know it's a bit warm in there, I would prefer getting dressed out here where it's a bit cooler." Julie looked at her quizzically before saying, "Whatever you say boss." Megan smiled at her and Julie started helping Megan button the rest of the blouse when she saw the bright red mark on the top of Megan's chest. "Are you okay? Did something from the costume poke you or put that mark on you," Julie asked out of concern. Megan looked down flustered and saw the red heart shaped mark at the top of her breast. "Umm, you know, I did feel a pinch earlier when I had the coat on. That must have been it. I'll let you know if it keeps bothering me," she finished. Julie was a bit taken back by Megan's flustered state, but just shook her head and continued to dress her.

As all of the pieces came together, Julie was quick to get Megan out the door and to the set. "I heard Fred has been asking for you, so you better be on your way. Oh, and they said they sent Alan to look for you, so maybe you will see him out there too. I didn't see him on my way back in," Julie finished. Shaking her head in the affirmative but not wanting Julie to see the shock on her face, Megan headed straight for the door, calling out behind her, "I will see if I can find him." All the while Alan was stuck in the dressing room trying to muffle his laughter. Megan wasn't sure how he was going to escape that dressing room without being seen, but it served him right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan stepped on the set a little bit winded, having briskly walked from costume, knowing that Fred and the rest of the cast and crew were waiting on her. "There you are Megs," Fred said looking up from the filming equipment as he was beginning to eye up the shots for the different scenes; continuing he said, "I thought perhaps Alan had kidnapped you. I sent him out to get you forty minutes ago." "Oh, really," Megan asked questioningly, shaking her head and frowning, "I never saw him. Perhaps he's catching up with someone he met along the way."

Megan walked to her chair right off of the set and placed her stuff down, grabbing the script from her bag. She usually didn't need to review her lines the day of filming, but today she was totally off of her game with Alan surprising her. A light blush was rising in her cheeks as she thought of their "circumstances" just fifteen minutes earlier, partly because of the embarrassment of almost getting caught, but mainly because she was still yearning for him and had not gotten all of the excitement out of her system yet. She looked down at the script now, focusing on her lines as she slid on a pair of reading glasses. Fred called from the set, "Okay Megan, you are up." She put the script down on her chair and walked onto the set and looked down at the floor to find where her markers were. Stepping into place, she looked over at Fred who was looking back at her quizzically. "What," she asked, "Is something wrong?" "Well it would all be fine if our Queen Catherine wore glasses," Fred replied back sarcastically with a smile spreading across his face. "Ooops," she quickly stated, running from her spot to quickly remove her glasses and place them on her chair. God, she needed to pull herself together.

She found herself back in her spot as Fred helped the crew arrange the cameras before he called action for the scene. Everything was set, when Alan came running onto the set, straight for Megan. Her eyes shot open wide with him approaching her, right as Fred was about to begin the scene. "Alan," she said scolding him, "Fred was just about to start the scene." "Sorry Fred," Alan called over his shoulder, not allowing the warning in Megan's voice to stop him in the least before he continued, "Well if you hadn't dropped this in front of me on your way out of costume, I wouldn't have had to postpone the shot." In his hand was one of the earrings she should be wearing. Megan grabbed the earring from his hand and he slightly held on to her hand as she pulled away, flirtatiously raising one eyebrow at her. She set her mouth, pulling her hand free and proceeded to put the earring in. She had hoped no one had heard his last comment to her when Fred piped up in front of everyone, "Wait, I thought you two never ran into each other?"

Besides actually being caught in the act, everything was going wrong in Megan's mind. Here she was again trying to come up with an excuse for why she had lied to Fred. Alan could tell Megan was struggling so he chimed in, "Well we never actually got to meet up. I was walking into the back entrance of wardrobe as she was heading out the front and I just happened to see the earring fall. And then I got caught talking with some of the designers. I'm sorry for my tardiness," he finished, grinning at Megan as he knew she owed him now for saving her. "Whatever you two say," Fred replied too busy trying to get the scene started to really worry about their excuses. Megan breathed a sigh of relief as Alan stepped from the set and Fred called action on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Besides a couple of lines that she missed at the beginning of filming, the rest of the morning sailed by for Megan. She was a bit flustered at the beginning with Alan looking over Fred's shoulder, knowing that he was observing her every movement on set, but that was quickly overcome. As soon as she hit her stride, there was never any stopping her and her professionalism always trumped any jitters she might have. After a while she actually didn't mind having Alan on set observing her; in fact she felt a bit saucy with him there which always helped with her character.

As they wrapped for the morning, Megan went back to her chair to collect her things and head to lunch. Glancing around, she didn't see Alan anywhere. That was surprising as she was sure he would want to eat lunch with her and the rest of the crew. She picked up her bag and then reached for her phone and realized she had just received a text message. Looking at the phone without having to unlock it she saw the message, "Trailer" and noted that it was from Alan. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, which made her smile. Their episode had ended way to early this morning and both of them had ached to finish what they started. She had just an hour before they would need to be back on set and she gathered her things, hoping no one would see her slip away.

With items in hand, she briskly walked to the back of the set and around one of the back walls, trying to escape everyone's glances. She had almost made it when she heard a deep voice call out after her, "Megan, where are you going? I thought we would all grab a bite together," Fred mentioned questioningly, thinking that he, Megan and Alan would all eat lunch together. Tossing a glance over her shoulder Megan started, "You know, I'm just not feeling the best. I was going to rest a bit before we started this afternoon. But, if you see Alan, let him know I'm sorry and we can all catch up later." She then continued on her way and she heard Fred mumble, "Suit yourself."

Continuing on her way, as quickly as she could proceed in her costume, she walked to her trailer. It was a gorgeous day with the sun shining and as she approached her trailer she noticed that Alan wasn't around. Squinting into the sun she looked about but didn't see him. Frustration took over her a bit as he knew she wouldn't have long before she needed to be back on set. Looking around once more, she grabbed for the key of her trailer and unlocked it, stepping up inside.

She had just closed the door when it was swiftly opened again and Alan was behind her, pushing her further inside so that he could enter and close the door behind him. She didn't turn to face him, but heard him lock the door behind him. She took another step forward and was turning to look at him, when he stopped her, grabbing her waist from behind and forcefully pulling her back up against his chest. Her heart was already starting to beat faster with the way he was touching her. Leaning his head down so that his lips were at her ear he whispered, "You have kept me waiting, now you will close your eyes and do what I say." Under regular circumstances, his forceful manner would be welcomed, but she was nervous about him messing up either her costume or hair, as she wouldn't have time to correct it. "Okay, Alan, but I need you to…" and before she could continue, his lips were on her neck, kissing her below her ear, as his hands moved to the buttons on her gold blouse, working to undo the top buttons. His lips worked magic on her skin and her eyes closed as she reached a hand around to grab the back of his head. As the buttons were loosed at the top of her blouse and the ruffle fell away from her, she turned her head to the side allowing Alan to easily access the full length of her neck.

In a fluid motion, after he had undone the remaining buttons of her shirt, he undid the clip of the coat and pulled both the shirt and coat from her form, allowing it to fall to the ground and pool at her feet. Again nervous about the costume, she went to open her eyes, until Alan saw her and warned her, "I said to only do what I tell you to. Keep your eyes closed." She did as she was told, as Alan took his hands and ran them softly up her arms to her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. Grabbing her shoulders, he moved her forward and turned her, so that her back was against the wall with her eyes still closed.

Her lips had parted and she was breathing in expectation of his touch. Seeing her soft pink lips, Alan bent down and softly kissed them, letting his lips brush against hers lightly. He took his tongue and ran it over her lips as they remained parted. She brought her hands to his head again to try and pull him closer for a more intense kiss, but he grabbed both wrists in one hand and held them slightly over her head. With his other hand, he placed it behind her neck and motioned for her to turn her head to the side. She did so obediently and his head moved back to her neck under her ear and he slowly started a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. When he reached that sensitive spot on her, he licked and sucked on her skin until she moaned from the sensation.

Knowing he was getting the reaction he wanted, he took the side of his cheek and with the light stubble he brushed it across the top of her chest, allowing his face to rest for a moment on the tops of her mounds. He loved her breasts and always spent plenty of time giving them his attention. Taking his free hand, he moved his hand to the top of her right breast and knowing the tip was close to the edge of her corset, he used his thumb to pull it free from the material. When the cool air touched it, it perked and he continued to tease it, moving his thumb back and forth over the top. Megan was now wiggling her wrists trying to free herself and groaning under his touch. But, he refused to let her go, as he continued to tease her so that her senses would ultimately peak for him. Lifting his cheek now from her left breast, he did the same to it, removing her tip from the constraint of the corset but this time teasing it with his mouth and tongue. Breathily she pleaded, "Alan please," but she wasn't even sure what she wanted as her sensations were exploding.

She arched herself against him and he pulled back slightly to look at her beautiful form. He was straining against his own jeans, but this was all for her. She was slowly licking her lips and he took the opportunity to meet his tongue with hers. Knowing he had the advantage she teasingly bit his tongue. Pulling back in surprise he growled, "You naughty girl. You will pay for that." She smiled at his threat, knowing the pleasure that would come with it. "I'm going to let your hands go, but they must remain at your sides and under no circumstances are you to open your eyes," he instructed her. Releasing her wrists, her hands immediately went to her sides. He then bent down in front of her and began working her skirts up her form. As he inched them up, he placed his head between her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs. Uncontrollably she wanted to move her hands to his head, but she remembered what he had told her and she slid them behind her back trying to keep them from moving. When he reached his destination, he found her throbbing and warm. He licked the lace of her thong and she threw her head back against the wall at his touch and groaned. She had begun to see stars and she was frantic to keep still for him. Using his hand, he then slid the lace aside and his tongue went back to its destination licking and flicking her, back and forth, so that he tasted her completely. As his tongue moved faster, she could feel her eyes rolling back and there was no feeling besides the explosion of senses from his intimate touch. In one final movement, everything around her went numb and her knees buckled, as she moaned his name and her hands reached for the wall to grab onto anything to steady herself. Alan grabbed her waist under the skirts to keep her steady. When he was sure he had her, he moved up her form and allowed the skirts to fall back into place. She was still having a hard time breathing as he moved up to her ear again and his lips brushed her whispering, "Now that's lunch."

Her eyes were closed when a knock came at the door. "Megan, since you weren't feeling well, I brought you a little something to eat," came Fred's familiar voice. He continued, "You know it's funny that I never did see Alan. But, well, I have you some chicken soup." Megan went back into panic mode, as she ushered Alan into her bathroom and quickly went to the floor to retrieve her shirt and coat. "I'll be right there," she called out, wondering how many times this could possibly happen to her in one day.

She was frantically buttoning her shirt and had pulled the coat on as well, although she was warm from the exertions and was slightly sweating. Again Fred knocked asking, "Is everything okay?" Megan walked to the door and opened it quickly. "Sorry, yes, I'm fine," she stated. "You look a little flush," he stated, walking up the stairs and into her trailer, "you don't think you are getting sick?" She raised her hand to her head to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow and replied back, "No, I just think I'm a bit warm with the costume today and all of the layers."

Just then the toilet flushed in her bathroom and you could hear the sink come on with someone washing their hands. Megan couldn't believe Alan's audacity. She had just wanted him to remain quiet in there until Fred had left. Fred looked at Megan and she started, "Oh, Alan dropped by as well, just to make sure I was feeling okay." "Hmmm," he replied back just shaking his head in acknowledgement. Alan then stepped from her bathroom, drying his hands, with a grin on his face. Fred began to chat with them for several minutes before he looked at this watch and said, "Well Megs, I'm going to head back to the set. You should probably follow behind me shortly." She gathered herself and said, "Oh, I think I'm ready," and reached for her bag and phone. As Fred walked towards the door, he looked back over his shoulder, "You may want to straighten the buttons on your blouse first; it looks like you missed one." She looked down and saw that she had unevenly buttoned the blouse. Heat rose from her neck to her cheeks, but Fred was already out the door and gone.

Looking over at Alan, she scowled at him before saying, "You owe me dinner for everything that has happened today. Good Lord, Fred knows now," she finished putting her face in her hands. Alan moved to her and put his arms around her to comfort her before iterating the obvious, "Sweets, Fred has known for a while now…we aren't that sneaky." Megan looked up at him, astonished that Fred would actually know. Then Alan continued, "But, I'll take you for dinner, even though I think it's you that owes me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of filming that day went quickly and Megan did everything in her power to remain distant from Alan. She was cordial with him while everyone was in a group talking, but she couldn't bare another close mishap. Even if Fred did know, as Alan had indicated, it was apparent that he was keeping it to himself. But, if anyone else found out, she wasn't sure that would be the case. As the final scene ended, Megan made her rounds to say goodbye to everyone. Rose had asked if her and Alan would be interested in getting something to eat with the rest of the crew, but Megan continued her story that she still wasn't feeling the best and thought she would head home early. Alan made up a similar excuse.

As Megan finally made her way from the set, Alan approached her, looking around to ensure they were alone. Megan immediately put her hand up and said, "Do not even think about following me back to my trailer," she then looked about cautiously before proceeding, "go ahead out to your truck and I'll meet you there shortly as soon as I've changed." Alan looked at her teasingly and wanted nothing more than her in that moment; he would take her anywhere and everywhere if she let him, but he complied. "Then I will see you shortly," he replied and turned walking towards parking.

She made her first stop at hair and makeup, where they made quick work to undo her hair. As her hair fell about her shoulders, she asked if they minded putting a few curls in it. "Hot date tonight," one of the girls asked teasingly. Megan just smiled without offering an excuse in return. Instead of heading to wardrobe, knowing she was limited on time, Megan went straight to her trailer. Quickly she removed her costume, knowing she could return it to wardrobe in the morning. Looking in her small closet, she didn't keep a lot of clothes here at the studios. She found a short pink and black floral summer skirt that she could wear along with a silky button up sleeveless blouse. Looking for a comfortable pair of flats to pair with the outfit, all she could find to match were a strappy pair of black heeled sandals. Well, this would have to do and she was sure Alan would be pleased. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that as soon as she joined Alan and they left the studious that she no longer had to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan opened the door to the passenger side of Alan's truck and hopped in. He already had the engine turned on and ready to go, but when she sat next to him, he still took a moment to look at her. She didn't wear skirts or dresses often, but when she did, he loved it. The way her skirt slid up her thighs and showed off her legs already had him thinking about later this evening and with those black heels she was wearing, he needed to stop looking and start driving. He put the truck into reverse and asked, "Well where would you like to go for dinner? I'm sure you are hungry after not eating lunch today," and the thought of this afternoon put a smile on his face. She smiled too at the memory; now that the day was complete and she felt safe from prying eyes, she couldn't help but think of how amazing her and Alan's chemistry were. Keeping their hands off of one another was almost impossible when there were around each other. Finally she chimed in, "You decide, you are in the driver's seat." "If you say so," Alan said and started driving with a place in mind.

Putting on some music, Megan thought about how Alan had tortured her all day with his teasing. He did say that she owed him, so slowly she scooted over closer to him in the front seat. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye asking suggestively, "What are you doing?" Smirking she answered, "Something about repayment." She then turned to him and getting onto her knees on the seat close to him, she moved her lips to his ear, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. She began to lightly blow in his ear before taking her teeth and lightly nipping at his ear lobe. She then moved to kiss him underneath his ear and in the process moved her legs so that she was straddling one Alan's thighs. His eyes closed momentarily and his breathing increased. Noticing his reaction, Megan said seductively, "Oh no you don't. You are driving; keep your eyes open and on the road."

Alan quickly tried to put his attention back on the road. Both of his hands were gripping the wheel tightly as Megan continued to kiss down his neck and now rubbed herself against his thigh. A breathy, "ohhhh," escaped Alan's lips. Megan stopped momentarily to unbutton just a couple of the top buttons of her shirt, so that if he did look at her, he would get fleeting glances of her cleavage. As she did so, Alan couldn't help but look at her once, trying to keep both his eyes on the road and on her at the same time. Taking his shirt in her hands, Megan also undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt so that she could move her kisses from his neck, down to his collarbone and to the top of his muscular chest. She repaid the favor and bit him twice, as he moaned in shock, taking one hand from the steering wheel and entwining it in her hair.

She used her tongue and continued to kiss his chest, but took one of her hands and slipped it between his legs to rub his growing manhood. "Oh god, Megs," he groaned. Keeping his eyes open, his head flew back hitting the head rest of his seat. She continued her unrelenting teasing and Alan took his hand and slid it underneath her skirt and up her thigh, until he reached her butt cheek and realized that the thong from earlier was no longer there in place. He squeezed the cheek, loving how it felt in his hand, and she gasped and grinned devilishly. She then rubbed her hand over him harder and again moved herself against his thigh. "This isn't going to work," he remarked fiercely, as he grabbed the wheel and took the first turn he could down a dark road. "Is this just too tempting for you," she whispered, moving her mouth back to his ear.

Alan sped up and found a dimly lit quiet spot where he could pull off the side of the road and immediately parked the car there. "You have made me wait long enough," he growled lowly, turning the engine off and turning his attention towards Megan. When Megan looked at his eyes, they were burning with fire and she ached for him. Alan then slid both of his hands under her skirt, grabbing onto her ass and pulling her closer to him, as he moved his head to find her lips and kiss her passionately. He kissed her so hard that she could feel her lip bruising, but he had waited all day and his passion was now uncontainable and she had worked him into a frenzy.

Sliding her from his thigh, he laid her back down onto the seat so that she was staring up at him. He was quick to remove his shirt and she reached her hands to his jeans to help undo them. When his shirt was free and on the floor of the truck, he took both hands and grabbed the bottom of her blouse, tearing it open, as the buttons flew everywhere. Megan gasped with cool touch of the air hitting her bare skin and Alan moved his hands to squeeze both of her breasts enclosed within the lace confines of her bra. His head moved down to right below her breasts and he kissed a trail of fire down to her belly button, where he gently took his tongue to tease her. The heat between her legs intensified and she could feel all of her senses aching for him. Her eyes closed and she breathed his name slowly, "Alllannn." Every time she called his name, she enticed him more.

He moved back up her frame, nipping the tips of each of her breasts through the lace, and then continued up to meet his lips with hers. Her hands went to behind his head as she lightly raked her nails over him. She arched up against him again, signaling that she needed him inside of her. He took his cue and removed his jeans and boxers the rest of the way. Moving her skirt up to her waist, he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder as he moved the other around his waist. God, the way she looked with her legs wrapped around him in those heels. He moved to look at her frame telling her, "You will scream my name before this is all over," and with that he plunged himself into her. Her leg shuttered and her heel hit the horn on the steering wheel, but they never stopped, as Alan pulled her leg tighter around his waist. He continued his fluid movements and she met him with each thrust as her hands went above her head and she braced herself against the door. He grabbed her with both hands on her waist and moved faster pulling her to him. Both of their eyes closed at the same time as their movements became more heated and frantic. They had reached a precipice and Alan's breath was heavy as Megan's lips opened groaning in expectation. With a final thrust, they jumped together and Megan called out Alan's name, ringing in both of their ears. Their ascension was shear bliss and Alan collapsed onto Megan with her legs still wound tightly around him. Their skin glowed with pleasure and Megan draped her arms over his back. Their breathing took time to slow to a regular pace as they lay in each other's arms. Alan finally spoke, "So, I guess no dinner. Perhaps take out at my place?" Megan opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling, shaking her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 3

Megan was listening intently to the voice on the other end of the phone as she was taking an afternoon break from filming. She had already mentioned to Alan that perhaps it was best that they give each other a little time off just so nothing got too serious. Their little arrangement had been working successfully for a couple of years now and there was no need to ruin it. The enticement was definitely strong and difficult to ignore, but it would be worse to overdo it and lose what they currently had. "It's just that I'll be gone soon and I did promise you dinner a few weeks ago," Alan finished. "Just dinner then," Megan questioned, "and just because you will be gone for a bit and we'll have some time off?" Alan laughed lightly into the phone, "Yes, sure. If that's all that you want." Megan quirked a smile herself before finishing, "Then yes, I will agree to those terms. I have the day off on Friday; shall we plan for then?" "Agreed. I'll come by early and maybe we can walk a bit too. We will keep it casual," Alan stated. That was like him always wanting a bit more after she had already set the parameters. "See you then," she said as she ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan had decided just to park his car at Megan's place since she was within walking distance of so many great little restaurants and bars. Their last couple of encounters had been primarily heated and he didn't mind the idea of the two of them getting together as friends to enjoy some dinner. Although, that also meant that he would need to keep his hands to himself this evening and that was easier said than done for him when he was around Megan. Sometimes he wasn't sure how he dealt with her trips back and forth to LA and there was always that not knowing of whom she may be spending her time with while gone. They had made their agreement that if and when a serious relationship took hold for either of them, then of course this "understanding" and "liaison" would come to an end, but secretly he wasn't sure how he would be able to endure that. He loved the friendship he had with his sweets, but even more he would fly half way around the world to be able to have his way with her. The draw and magnetism he felt when he was with her was unlike anything else. But he could be good tonight he thought again, chuckling to himself.

He met her at the front door of her townhouse and when she walked out the front door he couldn't help but smile. The two of them were more alike than either cared to admit, as they stood there wearing their muted gray v-neck shirts and Alan with dark wash jeans and Megan with a dark wash denim skirt. Megan at least had also included a blue and white checked scarf and silver earrings under her wavy hair that spilled down her back. "Well," Megan started immediately noticing that they were matching, "this is just slightly akward." "The good news," Alan stated, "Is that at least I chose not to wear my wedge sandals." "If that were the case," Megan quipped back, "I definitely would have had to go and change." Alan quickly replied, "And I would have been right on your heels." "Tsk, tsk," Megan replied as she walked up to him and slapped him playfully on the chest before continuing, "Shall we go?"

Alan turned onto the sidewalk with her, as they made their way through the park next to her house and into the shopping and dining area. The weather was beautiful and the walk was comfortable, so they took their time. "Do you have an idea of where you would like to eat," Megan asked as they walked. "Well, since we are keeping it light this evening and enjoying one another's company, I thought we could grab a bite at that little sports bar down a few blocks and maybe a game of pool or darts? I'll let you have your choice," Alan finished. Megan smiled before she stated, "That sounds exactly up my alley this evening."

As they were walking past some of the stores, Megan noticed that Alan had stopped suddenly. Megan started to ask, "What are you looking…" but then trailed off as her eyes moved to the window display Alan was standing in front of. Hanging within the window were a couple of leather bras and lace panties, both colored red and black. Megan hadn't seen this store before and walked back to stand next to Alan. Among the different pieces of the lingerie laying within the display was a cat snuggled up sleeping. Alan burst into laughter at the site and Megan quickly followed suit. Finally Alan said what they were both thinking, "A pussy cat helping to display the lingerie. It just doesn't get any better than that." Megan chuckled a bit more before reaching for her phone. "This is most definitely Instagram worthy," she stated as she held up her phone to take the picture. "But, is it Megan worthy," Alan asked, looking at Megan as she was taking the picture. Looking up from her phone and at Alan, Megan asked, "What do you mean? The picture?" "No, I'm talking about the store," Alan said slyly as he walked closer to her. When he was within inches from her, he reached a hand up and took a tress of her hair and began to curl it around his finger. "Alan," Megan said, as she looked around her, just a little embarrassed by his proximity, "I thought we said we would keep things a bit more platonic this evening?" Instead of answering her question, he teased her, "What? Are you embarrassed by the store?" Alan had been teasing her and gotten the best of her over the past several weeks. She wasn't about to let that happen tonight. Lifting one eyebrow at him but not saying a word, she grabbed Alan's hand and turned, opening the door to the store and leading him inside. Alan's face at first registered shock but a grin started to grace his lips as they entered the store.

A woman came from behind that store's counter as Megan and Alan walked in and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?" Megan didn't take long to answer, "Yes, the leather bras hanging in the window display, I would like to try one on." Alan couldn't believe his ears as Megan was talking; perhaps tonight would bring more than he thought. "Not a problem," the woman from the store replied before continuing, "Is there a specific color you would like?" Megan opened her mouth to answer, but Alan was too quick to respond, "Red," and then looking at Megan he finished, "she always looks best in red." Megan blushed slightly at the compliment, but walked forward following the woman to the dressing room. The woman, thinking that they were a couple, said, "Of course you may come back and see how it looks on her. Just no going into the dressing room together." Megan felt slightly like a young child being scolded, but she knew that at the invitation, Alan would definitely be there to see what the lingerie looked like on her. She was going to tease him tonight, just as he had teased her while on the Reign set.

The woman handed Megan the bra and walked back toward the front of the store. Megan took it and walked into one of the dressing rooms, pulling the draped curtain shut, as she watched Alan take a seat to wait for her. He was grinning ear to ear and she was sure that he was now hoping for more this evening than just their dinner had promised. Megan quickly removed her clothing and worked to put on the red leather bra, tying the strings first at her back and then around her neck. Standing there in her heeled sandals, jean skirt and nothing but the red leather bra, she did have to admit that it looked fabulous. The bra fit perfectly with just enough of her breasts spilling out for enticement. Taking one more look at herself, she then turned to the curtain and pulled it open. She didn't say a word but turned again to look at the mirror within her dressing room.

As soon as Alan saw the drape pull open, he jumped to his feet to get a look at Megan. She didn't leave the dressing room, so he walked over to her and saw her gazing upon herself in the mirror. Just by looking at her, he felt himself begin to stiffen. Walking up to stand directly behind her, Alan couldn't help himself but breath, "Oh Megan." He too was staring at her reflection in the mirror; looking her up and down he started with her slender legs leading into her striking thighs that creeped up into her jean skirt and the way her skirt fit tightly over her hips and her plump behind, then on up to her graceful flat midsection that trailed to her beautiful breasts being held up by the red leather. He swallowed deeply knowing that the only thing between him and her were those loosely tied strings. Megan was smiling at his reaction. "I can see that you approve," she said coyly.

Alan looked towards the front of the store to see that the woman was now busy with another customer. Moving behind her, he stepped so that her back was now planted firmly against his chest and taking one hand he placed it at her waist to pull her back against him slightly. His head bent down next to her ear where he whispered, "I more than approve." With his free hand he began to trace his fingers down the side of Megan's neck to her shoulder, all the while keeping his eyes on her in the mirror. Megan licked her lips and gulped at his touch, after she took a deep breath, watching his hands on her. Then taking his index finger, he trailed the red leather tie from around her neck, leading down towards her breasts. When he reached the top of her mound, he slid his finger slightly under the leather material and continued to trace his finger downwards.

Megan's head had now moved back against him, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her eyes closed with the pleasurable sensation and she raised one of her hands to grasp the back of his neck. When his finger reached her tip, he moved it back and forth over her until her lips parted and she sighed. With his other hand at her waist he began gliding it up and down the side of perfectly flat stomach and he continued to watch his hands move over her as his manhood grew increasingly against her. Sliding his thumb under the leather material, Alan pinched her, and she gasped as she felt the yearning in her begin to increase and the goosebumps cover her flesh. Alan whispered in her ear, "I want my mouth on you," and he felt Megan push back up against his growing arousal as his hand moved from her stomach to her back grabbing the loose tie in his hand and beginning to pull.

"How is that working out for you," they both heard the woman call from the front of the store. Alan again turned to look and saw that she was moving back towards the dressing rooms. Steadying Megan by moving both hands to her waist, he quickly stepped back, as Megan's eyes shot open. They both took deep breaths having been caught unaware in a private moment. Megan called out in answer, "It looks great. I think I will go ahead and take it." As the woman approached them, Megan was already pulling the curtain shut to her dressing room. "Fantastic. Would you like me to wrap if for you," the woman asked. In response Megan answered, "No. I think I will go ahead and just wear it." Alan's eyebrows shot up at her words as he thought of her wearing that for the rest of the evening. "Will there be anything else then that I can help you with," the clerk asked. Alan looked at the woman before deciding, "You know. I think we will take one in black too. Here's my credit card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out of the store, Alan let his eyes run over Megan and he caught sight of just the ends of the red leather strings coming out of the top of her shirt, where the bra was securely tied at her neck. Alan moved up to Megan, placing his hand on the small of her back and asking, "Shall we head back to your place?" Megan looked up at him with a smile creeping across her lips before she said, "Oh, no. You still owe me dinner and that's what you promised me tonight, remember?" Alan was stumbling for words, "Yeah, well, I just thought, I mean after in there, I thought perhaps we…" and Megan interrupted him, "After in there? You thought that meant…oh no sir," she said with laughter in her voice, "I will still be having my 'platonic' dinner and evening with you." Megan then turned and continued walking towards the restaurants ahead of them. Alan shook his head in confusion, but followed after her, not seeing the coy expression on Megan's face.

When they arrived at the sport's bar, Alan looked at Megan and asked, "So which do you prefer, would you like to eat first or grab some drinks and play some pool?" Megan thought about it for a moment, but because it was still a bit early, she wasn't too hungry yet. "Perhaps we can play a couple of games first," she said, looking towards the back of the restaurant to see if any billiards tables were available. It was crowded on the main floor and so they decided to grab a couple of drinks first at the bar and then make their way to the second floor, where there were additional gaming tables.

Megan started up the stairs with her typical bourbon and ginger ale in hand, while Alan purposefully followed behind her with a beer in hand. He followed close behind her, watching her hips sway from side to side as she moved up the stairs; she was intoxicating to him. Why had he agreed to "just dinner"? At the top of the stairs Megan looked to see that the additional 3 tables were all empty; they had the entire upstairs to themselves. Wanting to be discreet, Megan chose the table all the way in the left corner of the room, where it was a bit more private and there was a booth, for when they were hungry and wanted to order food. "Good with you," she asked Alan, placing her jacket and scarf at the nearby booth and walking over to pick out her cue stick. "Tonight, whatever my sweets wants, she gets," Alan said, following her lead. Megan smiled and began to rack the balls on the pool table.

After a couple of games, Megan had won one and Alan had one the second. They were just about to start their third game and Alan was walking back up the stairs with their third round of drinks. "You are getting the next round," Alan said as he walked over to Megan handing her her drink. Megan took it gingerly and took a sip from it while keeping her eyes on Alan. Then she teased, "Let's say, loser of this game buys the next round." "Would you like to add to that bet," Alan asked with a sly grin. "I do not," Megan replied, "because I know exactly what you will want added and that was not part of our agreement for this evening." Alan laughed because Megan always knew what he was thinking, especially when he was with her, but he also noticed that after a couple of her favorite drinks, she did tend to get more and more flirtatious. Now with a bet on the table, the two of them would pull out all of their tricks to win.

"You can break," Megan informed him as she walked to the other end of the pool table, opposite him. As he was eyeing up his shot, and pulling back the cue, Megan bent down low over the table, so that Alan's eyes moved from his target to directly down her shirt. She was taking deep breaths as she watched him and he could see her breasts heaving in the red leather bra that stood out prominently from the gray shirt. Alan tried to focus on his shot and had pulled back the cue again and was letting it go forward, when Megan took a finger and began to slowly trace it downwards from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Alan accidentally nudged the cue stick and it struck the ball unevenly, which led to a horrible break with not even one ball going into a pocket. Standing up Alan looked at Megan, "Now that's unfair." "But all's fair in love and war," she retorted, as a big grin spanned her lips. "I'll keep that in mind," Alan replied. Next it was Megan's turn. There were several shots she could take since Alan hadn't even sunk one ball. He attempted what she had, as she leaned over to take her shot, he stood across from her, giving her his most devilish grin. But, his attempt to get her attention wasn't having the same effect on her as she had on him and without a flinch, she was able to sink two solids in one strike.

Smiling as she stood from her shot she laughed, "You are going to have to get much more creative than that," and she walked over taking another sip from her glass. Still being her turn, Megan walked around the table looking for another shot. She stopped by Alan, where he too had a glass in his hand and was taking a generous sip from his Jack and coke. Seeing that he was busy, Megan bent over to take a quick shot and as she was releasing the cue to strike the ball, Alan moved behind her and slapped her hard on the behind. Megan jumped as the cue ball hopped across the table and hit nothing. Turning to look at him, she gave him an evil glare before saying, "I didn't touch you. That was a dirty move." "Yes," he said in response, "but you said ALL was fair," and he chuckled as he now moved around the table looking for a sensible shot. She laid both of her hands down on the edge of the table, thinking of what her next strategy would be. He had walked around the pool table a full time and now came to stand next to her. "If you would excuse me," he stated, "you are standing in front of my shot." She raised an eyebrow at him and moved slightly out of the way. When he moved to stand at the corner of the table, he brushed up against her but she stood her ground. "A little more room please," he requested. She moved again slightly, but then as he bent down, she too bent down closely next to him. "And what are you doing," he asked Megan, turning his face to look at her. Megan had been looking at the pool table, but now turned to face him, as they were both still bent over the table. Megan placed her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand, while she placed her other hand on her hip. "Nothing. My closeness isn't disturbing you is it," she asked. Taking a deep breath, Alan turned back to the table, "Not in the slightest." And as he took his next shot, Megan came close to his hear and blew slowly. While it startled him, Alan was able to hit the cue ball perfectly and landed a striped ball in the pocket. "In fact," Alan stated looking back over at Megan, "the closer you are to me, the better I play."

For a moment, neither of them moved as they caught one another's gaze. Megan's cheeks were rose colored from the drinks and her eyes bore deep into Alan's. His lust for her was always there in his eyes, but at certain moments they burned deeply with passion when he looked upon her. Her first thought was to just lean forward and kiss him, as he was drawing her to him like a magnet, but the sudden sound of a glass crashing downstairs made her blink and the trance was lost. She took a deep breath and stood up. "You have another shot to take," she said, trying to get her heart back down to a steady rate. Alan watched her as he too stood, sensing her longing for him. He wanted to take the next move, but it just wasn't the right moment yet. So he moved from his spot and towards another corner, again bending down over the table, but this time Megan let him take the shot without any distractions. He missed his mark and it was again Megan's turn.

She had one option available to her, but it was very difficult for her to line up the cue stick and to angle it properly to hit the cue ball in order to strike the solid she needed to. As she stood there she was bending over the table and trying to get it just right, when Alan moved behind her. He couldn't help but check her out from behind as her skirt rode up the back of her thighs as she bent over, but he quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't get caught. "I just let you have your turn with no distractions," Megan retorted, watching him as he moved closer. "I'm not going to distract you," he said, "I wanted to help." She could use the assistance, so she allowed Alan to move closely behind her and then bend himself over top of her so that both of his arms encircled her shoulders as he reached his hands to put on the cue stick with hers. While she was trying to concentrate on him assisting her with the shot, she couldn't help but breath in his masculine cologne and with her jean skirt having slid up the back of her thighs, she could feel him hard against her. She licked her lips and blinked as she took another deep breath. His arms were longer than hers and so it was easier for him to maneuver that cue stick in the right direction, but as he continued to get it just right, he bent down even closer to her, and the scruff of his cheek was now lightly grazing the side of her face. She could feel the breaths that he was taking and she had begun to breath in sync with him. His large hands were on top of hers and he helped her glide the cue stick back and then push it forward so that it struck the cue ball and hit the solid directly, placing it perfectly in the pocket.

Megan stood there watching were the ball had dropped, still overcome with Alan's arms around her. She turned to look at him, to thank him for his help and at the same time he turned towards her. Without a thought, their lips brushed against one another and that was all it took to ignite their passion. Their eyes locked in on each other and focusing on the desire both of them saw, they dropped the cue stick from their hands. Megan turned slightly under him and placed both of her hands on either side of his face, grabbing him and pulling his mouth to her as she kissed him passionately. As they devoured one another and their lips opened to greet one another's tongues, Megan verbally sighed into his mouth as her eyes closed and her brows furrowed. The stubble on Alan's cheek was beginning to scrape the smooth skin on Megan's face as they intensified their kiss, but their mouths played a dance that their bodies yearned for as well, as their tongues danced in and out between each other's lips.

Alan's left hand went behind Megan's head to cradle her, as his fingers tangled into her hair and he pulled on her slightly, while his right hand went to the back of her thighs. When his hand met her bare flesh, he continued his path sliding his hand up underneath her skirt and squeezing her tightly right at the base of her thigh. Megan's mouth parted from his at the touch and her womanhood throbbed for attention at the proximity of his hand. Using his hand entangled in her hair, he pulled her head slightly backwards so that his mouth could meet her jawline and she could continue her verbal moan with her lips slightly open and his right hand now massaging the bottom of her plump cheeks under the skirt.

Megan was breathing heavily and trying to maneuver her hands under the back of his shirt. Needing to switch their position, Alan easily turned her onto her back and bent her over the table. His hand moved from her backside to rest on the flesh at her hip, not wanting to lose contact with her skin. Her thigh slid between his legs as the other massaged the outside of his hip. Her nails were now on the bare flesh of his back, raking red marks on him. His lips moved to the hollow of her throat and with his tongue he began to trace a line down the center of her chest, sucking on her at the lowest part of the v neck of her shirt, where he met the beginning valley of her breasts. Megan tossed her head back onto the table, barley able to contain the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. She was now gliding her thigh back and forth between his legs against his arousal, causing it to strain further against his already taught jeans. Alan removed his hand from her hair and moved it to the bottom of her shirt to slide underneath and up to the base of the red leather bra that he hadn't stopped thinking about. He pushed his hand under the tightly tied string so that he could feel her breast. As she increased the friction of her thigh against him and she drew him in closer to her, with both legs circling him, he raised his mouth from her chest and groaned closing his eyes, squeezing the breast in his hand.

The hand under her skirt was growing impatient and it moved from her hip to in between her legs, where he could feel her warmth intensify. Wanting to feel her, he ran his fingers over the material of her panties and felt the lace beneath his fingers. Needing to know, he asked without looking at her, "What color?" It took her a moment to register his question as she was reeling from the pleasure of her every sense. His fingers lightly grazed her again and that got her attention, as her legs spread slightly for him. "Red," she breathed, "red lace for you." Alan's heart beat faster and this time he trailed his thumb firmly against her womanhood as she arched up against his hand and solicited a gasp from her mouth. She could no longer take the throbbing desire and she pleaded, "Please, Alan, I need more. My whole body is aching." Her legs were wrapped around his thigh like a snake and with every fiber of her being she was pulling on him to enter her. With his hand he slid the red lace of her panties to the side and bringing his face close to her's he whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for me?" She didn't answer but shook her head yes and he pushed a finger into her. Her mouth opened and in fear of any noise she may make, Alan set his mouth deeply on hers. His thumb began to move in motion over the tip of her breast as the fingers of his other hand slid in and out of her. His hands worked in sync, causing electric jolts to run through her body. From his back, her hands flew to grasp the table around her. He moved faster, and as he sensed her frantic breathing and saw her nails grip at the felt on the table, he used his thumb under her skirt once more to brush against her as his other fingers entered her heat. Her eyes flew open and her legs tensed around his hand, breaking the seal of his kiss, she accidentally allowed a high pitched "Yeesss!" to escape her lips.

Alan feverishly removed his hands from her skirt and shirt, and placed them on either side of her face, kissing her, to quiet her. She had relaxed onto the table and when he drew away from her, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Shhhh, I'm afraid you will give us away." Alan looked to the stairs to see if anyone was coming in case he had to quickly help Megan from the pool table. Megan's breathing had calmed, but she knew they needed more. "Alan," Megan asked to get his attention. Alan turned to look at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took both hands and placed them on her hips and he pulled himself upright from the table and hoisted her to sit on the edge. With her arms still draped around his neck she looked into his eyes to get his full attention before she said, "We aren't done here." Her legs had moved to straddle him and with her arms around his neck she drew him to her. He easily gave way to her lead and bent down to kiss her lips. Slowly, gradually they pulled and sucked on each other. Alan used his tongue to trace along the top of her lip and Megan bit the tip of it playfully. She chuckled when he flinched. His hands moved underneath the back of her shirt and he held her tightly at the small of her back. She moved forward on the table against him and her hands went to the back of his head to pull him even closer, as she splayed her fingers at the base of his neck. He was taught against the inside of her bare thigh that brushed his jeans. She knew he would soon need his release.

She then quickly hopped from the edge of the table and taking Alan's hand, drew him into a dark hallway, next to their pool table, that led to the bathrooms. In the darkness she reached for the buttons on his jeans. As she worked, his head moved to right below her ear where he licked and blew, causing goosebumps to run over her shoulders and arms, down to the tips of her breasts still encased in red leather. She was biting her lower lip and finally, undoing his jeans, slid her hand down the front of his boxers to grab his manhood. He groaned against her neck when she first touched him. She massaged him and his hands went to her waist to draw her against him more.

Knowing he didn't have much time, he took both of her hands in his and twisted her around to face the wall. He placed her hands against the wall to brace herself and pulling up the back of her shirt, he used his mouth to untie the red string at her back. Feeling the bra release, he reached one hand between her and the wall and worked to grab both of her heaving breasts into one hand. She moaned against the wall at his aggressive movements as he tried to take her in every way possible. His thumb forcefully bushed both tips of her breasts and with his other hand he slid the back of her skirt up to her waist. Her throbbing and yearning for him was back now more than ever, as he again slid his hand between her legs to feel if she was ready. Pushing the lace to the side, he felt her warmth and watched as her mouth open in anticipation with her face turned to rest against the wall. Freeing himself from his boxers, he guided himself to her heat and entered her. He pulled back slightly, but then pushed harder. Megan arched back towards him and moved her face into the wall to keep from making any noise. With his rhythm consistent, he moved both hands to grasp onto her breasts and his mouth he nuzzled down next to her ear. He wanted his deep breathing to match hers and his hips moved against her as she continued to arch backward to meet him. With each push he entered her more deeply. While her hands held onto the wall, he held onto her, massaging her breasts and squeezing with each plunge. He could tell she wanted to scream as together they were reaching their climax. He was breathing heavily into her ear as she kept her forehead planted on the wall with her mouth clenched tightly biting her own lip. With a final heavy and deep push, they both hit the sky. Megan's nails raked over the wall, as he buckled against her back and her head flew back in divine pleasure. Having kept her passion quiet, Megan finally allowed her mouth to open to catch her breath, as a tear slid from her eye. Alan remained nuzzled in her hair, with his skin glistening from exertion. He had never taken anyone with such passion.

Momentarily, they rested against the wall. Alan had moved his hands from her breasts and his arms he wrapped about her waist as he rested his body gently against hers. She still stood braced against the wall with her eyes closed, trying to bring her breathing back to normal. Soon they would need to move and recollect themselves, but for now they relished in fulfilled desire. "Alan," Megan finally breathed, "I've never." "Me neither. But I want it like this, with you, always," Alan mouthed into her ear. Smiles spread over their lips as they thought of their unmatched sexual connection. Megan finally turned and with her back against the wall and Alan placed his hands on either side of her to brace himself. They looked at each other and again felt their instant connection. Megan raised one hand to his cheek and trailing her thumb along his jawline said jokingly, "Fortunately we still have the black option when you return from LA."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 4

Megan graciously sat in the chair that William had pulled out for her. As she sat, she took the black cloth napkin from the table and folded it into her lap, watching as Will took the seat across from her at their intimate candlelit table. She smiled at him when he looked at her and felt confident in the way he returned her gaze. More than once he had complimented her tonight on how she looked and she was flattered both by the words and his staring.

She had met Will just four months earlier while she spent time in LA away from Toronto. On a few different occasions they had gone for coffee and dinner and each time she did truly enjoy his company. Even though he worked in LA it was outside of Hollywood and she liked that about him. He viewed everything from a different perspective and talking to him was easy. Nothing physically romantic had yet happened between them, but it wasn't a lack of his looks. William had a very strong, masculine figure with a stature of over 6 feet tall. His dark hair was just peppered with gray that made him look distinguished along with his sharp jawline. And she couldn't help but stare into his crystal blue eyes, but she was waiting for him to make the first move and judging from his composure, perhaps tonight was the night.

He had called her just three nights ago, letting her know that he would be in town for business. She was taken aback when she saw his number show up on her phone but didn't hesitate in picking it up. He had asked her, if while in town, could he get together with her for dinner. She had hesitated momentarily, but then agreed to dinner. For some reason him having dinner with her in Toronto just felt more personal because he was now in her home town and the one night he was there he wanted to spend with her. But, if she enjoyed spending time with him, maybe the next step was to continue to get to know one another. She wasn't planning on being in Toronto forever.

Megan had just been at her sister's wedding the night before when Will called her Sunday morning, letting her know which restaurant to join him at. He had picked out a very intimate restaurant and she wanted to ensure that she dressed the part. Preparing for dinner she had picked out a red off the shoulder, slim fit dress that hugged her curves to just below the knees. She put on her favorite gold bracelet and a dainty gold chain with a heart. She always preferred to gain a little height with her shoe choice, so she pulled out her black pointed toe high heels. Looking in the mirror, she definitely felt good about her wardrobe choice and confidence exuded from her as she smiled turning around and looking at her hips and behind in the mirror. This would do just the trick.

When the waiter had approached their table, they had settled on ordering some wine and an appetizer to share before they placed their main order for dinner. Megan enjoyed the way Will composed himself and the way he treated life. Nothing was ever a rush and the time he spent away from work, he wanted to truly enjoy, whether that was spending time with family and friends or travelling. She was curious as to why at his age someone hadn't already laid claim to him, but she had found out that he was divorced once before and perhaps he was now just being careful. How could she judge him, she thought to herself, reminded that she too was single.

Their wine came and they settled into wonderful conversation. At times Will was so intense as he gazed at her and she felt like he was searching deep into her. If he wasn't trying to flirt with her, it was definitely having that effect. She found herself at times giggling at his jokes and smiling more than perhaps she typically would as he spoke. Of course she knew how to turn on the charm as well and she wasn't one known for lack of physical contact. On occasion she would smack his hand at a cute remark or trail a finger down his hand if they spoke on more serious subjects, always wanting to reassure him. She was so thrilled she had agreed to join him tonight.

Megan chuckled at Will's last comment and set her glass of wine down after taking a sip. Looking up, her line of vision was diverted and her breath caught in her throat as she caught the eyes of the gentleman walking towards them. She tilted her head questioningly and Will must have seen the quizzical look in her eyes when he asked, "Is everything okay?" Before she could even answer, he was there standing beside their table. "Look who it is. What a surprise running into you here," Alan said glancing briefly at her date before settling his eyes on her. Megan's mind was reeling; what was he doing here? How did he even know she was here? Before any more questions popped into her mind, Alan started again, extending his hand to Will, "Hi, nice to meet you. Alan. Megan and I were married once." Will took his hand and shook it, but turned his gaze towards me. I finally interjected, "Yes, we played husband and wife on the first season of Reign. Alan, this is Will. He flew in from LA and we decided to catch up over dinner." Now understanding Alan's comment, Will smiled and looked back at Alan, "Very nice to meet you. I haven't really had a chance to meet any others of Megan's co-workers. So, you had the privilege of playing Megan's husband," and turning his eyes back towards me he continued, "lucky guy." At that moment Will reached for my hand to take it gently in his. Megan's cheeks turned a rose color as she watched Alan's eyes settle on their enclosed hands. This whole situation was making her extremely uncomfortable and she had the feeling that this wasn't just a coincidence that Alan had shown up tonight. How had he found out she was going to be here?

"It's always a pleasure meeting any of Megan's friends," Alan commented taking his eyes from their hands and turning back towards Will, "but Megan hasn't mentioned you before." "Oh, well we just met a few months ago while she was in LA. Perhaps she just hasn't had a chance to yet," Will finished. Megan could hear the twinge of jealousy in Alan's voice and she was hoping that Will didn't sense it. "Yes," Megan interjected, "we are really just getting to know one another. But it's been wonderful spending time with him," she pointed out looking back at Will and smiling to reassure him. "Ahh," Alan replied, "well maybe sometime in the future we can all go out as friends. A friend of Megan's is a friend of mine. But for now I see you both are having an intimate dinner together so let me let you get back to that." With that Alan nodded to both of us and walked away, heading to the bar.

Megan was relieved that he had excused himself. She was truly unprepared and shocked to see Alan here and the way he was behaving wasn't making it easy for her. She had hoped that Will would take his appearance as sheer coincidence and think nothing more of it but as soon as Alan was gone Will spoke, "Well that all seemed a bit strange. He was acting a bit like he had a claim to you." Megan didn't want to answer a lot of questions and shook her head before saying, "Alan and I have been friends for years. Perhaps he was just a little shocked to see me here. You know it's not every day I get to have a fantastic dinner with a handsome man," she finished as she cast him her most dashing smile. Will seemed to be put at ease with her compliment and he smiled in return to her. Still holding her hand, he took his thumb and rubbed it across her wrist and replied, "Or maybe he is a little jealous that I'm having dinner with the most beautiful woman in the restaurant tonight." Megan again smiled at his compliment and gazed into his handsome eyes, wanting to change the subject, "Well then let's get back to us."

They continued their dinner and Megan put everything she had into her and Will's conversation. Tonight was meant to be about her and him and continuing their relationship. She wanted to know if what they had could be something more and she didn't need the distraction from Alan to interfere. But, occasionally she couldn't help but glance towards the bar to see Alan sitting there and most of the time he was staring back at her. His presence was unnerving and she was frustrated that if Will chose to turn around and look at the bar, he would for sure see Alan staring. Why was he making this so difficult for her? He knew of their arrangement and nothing had changed. But seeing Alan there, it made her feel differently. Why was his presence there having such an effect on her? As they neared the end of their dinner, Megan's vision fell one more time on the bar and she noticed that Alan was no longer seated there. A sigh of relief left her lips. Although she hadn't seen him walk out, he must have finished and left.

She instantly felt better in Will's presence not being under Alan's close scrutiny. Will had finished dinner by ordering them some champagne and a chocolate strawberry dessert that she loved. Although they hadn't spent a great deal of time together, he did already seem to know some of her little likes and quirks. As he finished ordering Megan smiled, "I'm surprised that you remember." Will laughed, "How could I forget? The chocolate covered strawberries was one of your favorites the first time we went for dinner. I won't forget having to clean that little bit of chocolate from your cheek," he said as he leaned closer to her. Megan felt the magnetism in his eyes and the way he looked at her made heat begin to radiate throughout her body. He was so very attractive. Megan broke the trance of his stare and then excused herself to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back," she said as she allowed her fingertips to gently graze his shoulder as she walked past him.

She walked into the hallway leading to the restrooms and as she rounded the corner a tall form was standing against the wall. Megan would recognize that figure anywhere. "Alan, what are you still doing here? I thought you had left," she asked. He turned and looked at her and without answering her he began his own questions, "I want to know what you are doing here with him in the first place? Megan you never told me about him. What did you think I was going to say when I found out?" Megan was shocked by his questions. Was Alan hurt or was he jealous? Or was he frustrated because he realized that someday he might lose his friend with benefits? Suddenly another question came charging forth from her, "How did you even know I was here?" With each question that they asked each other, their voices started to raise and they were getting closer and closer to one another. Soon Megan was standing right in front of Alan with her head tilted up at him and her jaw raised in defiance, indicating that she wasn't about to answer any of his questions until he answered her.

A few other patrons of the restaurant rounded the corner, making their way to the bathroom and squeezing beside Megan and Alan in the crowded hallway. "Come here," Alan said forcefully, grabbing Megan's arm and opening a velvet drape that lead into a compact room that housed an old pay phone. Pulling her in beside him, he closed the curtain behind them and said gently, "Shhh, keep your voice down." The small space that housed the pay phone forced the two of them to face each other with only inches between them. Again Megan asked, "How did you know I was going to be here tonight? This is no coincidence Alan." "Okay, okay," he said reluctantly, "I found out from Linda. I called her when I got back from LA because I had wanted to see you and surprise you. I wanted to plan a nice evening out for us and I thought she could help. So imagine my surprise when she told me you were out on a date!" The anger Megan had felt earlier began to melt. But still, even if he had wanted to do something nice, showing up to embarrass her during her date was unacceptable. "I appreciate the sentiment Alan, but you showing up here is still ridiculous. What could you possibly have hoped to accomplish? Did you think I was just going to get up from dinner and join you," she asked. In reply, he started, "I'm not really sure, but I do know I was shocked as hell when I found out you were with another man. Megan, with the time we were together recently, you never thought to tell me about him?" "Well, it's not like we ever really have time to talk," she rebutted, before she continued, "I don't know, Alan. Things between us, they are so, so intense when I'm with you. But then when we are away from each other, it's all uncertainty."

Megan had lowered her eyes, but now she gazed up into Alan's eyes, searching for an answer to give him. When she looked up at him she realized he was no longer looking at her eyes, but he was taking her all in. He looked at her nose and then her lips; then his eyes wandered to her exposed neck and the small wisps of hair that fell by her ears as the rest of her hair was tied neatly in a bun at the base of her neck. His hand unknowingly reached up to the small piece of hair by her ear. His fingers began to play with it twirling it around one finger. He watched his hand and then his eyes fell to the rest of her body. Her shoulders were bare and a delicate gold chain fell along the gracefulness of her neck. The red dress she wore hugged her curves just right and where it ended her sculpted calves could be seen as he finished looking at the high heeled black shoes that delicately held her feet. A deep breath escaped his lips, "You look so beautiful for him tonight."

His eyes returned to hers and she saw the ever knowing passion he felt for her; her heart fluttered every time he looked at her that way. He must have seen what he wanted because his hand moved from the wisps of her hair to embrace her neck, as his head tilted down to the other side of her neck and he gently kissed her below her ear. Megan closed her eyes the moment his lips touched her neck. As his kisses continued, he moved his mouth from below her ear to her jawline and slowly kissed his way to her chin. Megan's heart began to beat faster and her hands moved to grasp his shoulders. As his slow movements continued her hands began to massage the muscular frame beneath her hands. He moved from her chin to gently brush his lips against hers. Once, twice, three times he moved his lips against hers, just tasting her, and when he pulled away, she arched her neck upward moving to take his lips with hers, but he had backed away to look at her yearning for him. With her exposed neck so enticing, he moved to kiss her below the chin and gently make his way to the hollow of her neck. Small gasps of breath were now escaping her slightly parted lips. When his mouth reached her collarbone and his tongue began to play tricks, he moved his free hand behind her to grasp her plump rear that was so perfectly enhanced by the material of the tight fitted dress. When he squeezed her, she gasped loudly and footsteps outside of their somewhat private room stopped.

Both of them froze, realizing that the only thing between them and an audience was a heavy velvet drape. Megan had opened her eyes and moved her hands from his shoulders to Alan's chest, lightly pushing him from her, before she said, "What I'm doing is wrong. This is wrong." But the look in her eyes said so much more to Alan. He tried to grasp her by the shoulders to stop her, to keep her there with him. But she slowly maneuvered herself from his grasp, "I'm sorry Alan. I need to go." And with that she opened the curtain and looking both ways before exiting, she walked towards the women's restroom. As she left, Alan's head dropped. He saw in her more than her words spoke.

Megan almost stumbled into the women's restroom. She hadn't wanted Alan to see the uncertainty in her eyes as she left him standing there. If they hadn't roused the suspicion of others passing down the hallway would she have stopped him? Being in public hadn't stopped them before and when she was with him, that's all there was. The pull between the two of them was so intensely strong. But what of Will who sat waiting patiently for her? Would she make the mistake of giving up something that could be permanent and true because of her undeniable chemistry with another, even though their relationship was filled with the unknown and no real commitment? She wasn't even sure yet of the chemistry her and Will shared but if tonight was an indication, it could be electric. This was all too much for her to grasp right now and she needed to collect herself and get back to Will. She could deal with Alan later. A small piece of hair had come undone from her bun and she tucked it back into place and reapplied her lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror ensuring nothing would give her away before heading back to her intimate table with Will.

When she walked back to the table she saw that their dessert had already arrived and two champagne glasses sat on the table filled half way with the remaining bottle in a chilled ice bucket next to the table. As she approached, Will stood and pulled her chair out for her. God, he was such a gentleman and she hadn't been treated this way in a long time. As he took his seat he commented, "Is everything okay? You seemed to be gone for a while." "Ahh, yes," she responded, "everything is fine. A couple stopped me for a picture on my way to the women's room." She looked at Will and he was smiling back at her as he continued, "Well that's something I am not used to with the women I have dated. But perhaps it is something I will need to get accustomed to down the road." It took Megan a moment to realize what it was he was saying. Had he just indicated that we would like to date her? Was he asking for a commitment? Before she could reply, he reached out for her hand again. She placed it on the table and he took it in his, letting their fingers intertwine. She loved every time he reached for her and wanted to touch a small piece of her.

He started a bit nervously, looking at their fingers as they played, "I have something I want to tell you and ask you." Megan was getting a bit nervous the way he was talking but she urged him on, "Go ahead. I feel like you can tell me anything." "I've been offered a job with my firm in Toronto if I want it. It's just short term for six months to see if I like it and would like to move, but I was thinking about taking it," Will finished, looking up at me to see my reaction. She was somewhat shocked that he had brought this up to her. Was he looking for her approval? Did she feel one way or another about Will living in Toronto? What if his only reason for moving here was her? Megan approached the subject carefully. "Well, what is your initial thought? Have you ever thought of moving to Toronto or is that something you would like to do for yourself personally," Megan asked.

Will took a moment to think before he proceeded, "Well, to be honest, I've never thought about it until they approached me with the opportunity. I've lived in LA for a long time and the thought of moving somewhere new, somewhere different, is definitely appealing. Plus it isn't permanent and I don't really have anything holding me back from a move. But, Megan, you have to know that it's partially because of you." Megan was staring into his eyes and they were burning through her. She could get lost in the crystal clear lakes that were his eyes. She wasn't really sure what to say. Did she want him in Toronto? Looking back at their hands, she ran her thumb over his fingers, trying to break the trance she had just been in before starting, "I think that if it is something you want to do, then that has to be the ultimate reason you make the decision. But, Will," she said with a small smile spreading across her lips, "I think I would love for you to be here in Toronto." As she looked back up she saw that Will was smiling as well. "That's what I was hoping to hear," he replied.

In the next moment, he took their champagne glasses and handed one to Megan. "Then I propose a toast, to what our future has in store," Will said lifting his glass to gently clink against Megan's. In that moment she felt as though perhaps a new chapter was beginning for her and an overwhelming sense of giddiness spread through her. To her surprise, Will picked the chocolate covered strawberry off of their dessert plate and leaning across the table held it up for her to take a bite. Megan quipped a smile but went along with it and leaned in to take the tip of the strawberry into her mouth as she lightly bit into it. Will was watching her lips and tongue as she pulled the morsel back into her mouth. He couldn't help but lean in closer and gently he wiped his thumb over her bottom lip, removing the excess juice from the strawberry. As he pulled his hand away, his eyes not leaving her mouth, she moved her tongue over her lips ensuring there was nothing left. Will moved his thumb to his mouth and tasted the juice that had just been on Megan's lips. Watching him, Megan took a deep intoxicating breath. Both of them felt the heat in the air and continued gazing upon one another, allowing their minds to wonder to what may still come. Megan finally spoke, "Do you think we are ready for the check?" "Yes, definitely," Will replied, turning to signal the waiter to come to their table.

As Will and Megan exited the restaurant, Will put his hand on the small of her back, escorting her towards where her taxi was to pick her up. "Megan if you want, let me just drive you home," Will said, now grabbing for her hand so that she stopped and turned to look at him. He tilted his head, waiting to either see or hear her response. She tilting her head to look up at him. His handsome eyes were looking upon her and she saw in his eyes what she was afraid to give him tonight. If she let him take her home, would she have the willpower to keep from inviting him into her home? Lyla was still staying with her after the family wedding, so perhaps tonight wasn't the best night for him to accompany her home. But what her mind told her was right and what her heart wanted were two separate things. Megan wanted to reassure him, especially after their discussion tonight and what she hoped was a promising future. Will clearly saw the conflict in her eyes and started, "But if you don't think it's a good idea, that's fine too. Now that I know I'll be seeing you more," and as he finished he took the hand that he was holding and brought the back of it to his lips to kiss gently.

Will's kindness and seductiveness was really getting the best of her. She removed her hand from his and took a step closer to him; with both of her hands she cupped either side of his face and drew him down to her. She looked into the pools of his blue eyes until her lips gently grazed his and her eyes closed to feel him. As their lips met for the first time, she could still taste the hint of chocolate on his breath. At first it was gentle as Will allowed Megan's lips to explore his, but then his hands moved behind her back and rested right above her backside, pulling her in closer to him. His lips took over as he intensified their kiss, mesmerized by her supple lips. His tongue gently touched her top lip and she opened her mouth to him. Slowly and gently their tongues met and twisted with each other for a brief dance. Then gradually, Will pulled away. He looked at Megan who now had a light flush on her cheeks and her lips were tinted red from the pressure of their kiss. As Megan's eyes opened she stared at Will's lips that had just caused ripples of energy to course through her. How could she still feel this way on a first kiss?

Megan moved her hands to Will's chest, resting them there for a moment and staring at the backs of her own hands, catching her breath. Finally, she looked back up at Will and said breathily, "Perhaps you can accompany me home another evening, but tonight may be too soon." Will shook his head in agreement. Saying their goodbyes, Will reached for Megan one last time and held her tightly in an embrace, nestling his nose into her hair. "I'm not ready to let you go," he said quietly, "but at least I can keep the memory of tonight until my return." And with that they both parted. Megan watched as Will turned and strolled toward his car and finally pulled away. Her taxi finally arrived and pulled up to the curb and Megan quickly opened the door and got in for her quiet ride home.

Just as she was giving the driver her address, she heard the door beside her open and a figure begin to step in. "Excuse me," Megan began, "this taxi has already been taken." "Yes and with just the person I wanted to be inside of it," said the all too familiar voice. Megan's eyes grew wide at the realization that Alan was now slipping into the taxi cab and preparing himself for the drive as well. "What the hell do you think you are doing," Megan asked, glaring at the figure next to her before she continued, "You need to get out of this cab immediately. I can't deal with you right now. Can we please just talk tomorrow?" But instead of answering her, Alan instead began speaking with the driver, "You may go ahead. Drop her first and then I'll give you my address to take me home." He then turned his attention back to Megan, "I can't let this night go by without talking with you." Frustrated, Megan interjected with the cab driver, "No, don't go anywhere; I don't want to share this ride with him," she finished as she set her chin and stared at Alan. "No, not tonight," she said, "You have already made me do something tonight that I shouldn't have and now, I don't want you trying to charm me into anything else. Alan, what Will and I discussed tonight is serious." "Fine," Alan continued, "then you can inform me on our ride home, but I'm not waiting until tomorrow to have this discussion. So you can either share this cab with me and we can talk, or I'll take my own taxi to your home. It's up to you." Deflated and feeling like perhaps this was the best time to just get this conversation over with, Megan finally agreed. She motioned to the taxi driver, indicating that he could go.

As the driver began to pull away, Megan settled back against the seat without looking at Alan. A bit aggravated she started, "Okay, go ahead with whatever it is you want to say." "Well it sounds like perhaps you have some good news, maybe you should start," Alan replied. Megan rolled her eyes before continuing, "I'm really not in the mood to play games with you Alan. We have been doing that long enough. Out with it; what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sighing, Alan said, "Okay, I don't know exactly where to start. It's just that, I had wanted to spend time with you and I didn't know what to do when I heard you were with another guy. I know what the agreement is and I shouldn't be jealous, because I want nothing more than for you to be happy Megan, but it's just that…I don't know. I don't know where we go from here and what my life means without you in it."

Megan hadn't expected this. Her gaze dropped to her hands that were nervously fidgeting in her lap. Of course she had anticipated Alan to be his normal charming self and of course she had expected that he would try to at least have one more secret rendezvous with her permission, but this? What was he telling her? Finally she turned to look at him, and her eyes met his. She saw sincerity there and knew that what he was saying was truthful, but she didn't really know what it meant. Taking a deep breath she began, "Alan, I don't really know if I understand what you are telling me. I mean we have both been living in this world for a while now. I'm sure you have had your fair share of fun while I've been away on the west coast and as you can see, I've met someone in LA. I just think now is the time that we end these games, as hard as it is for me too. We need to end it before it gets too difficult for both of us and too complicated. You said you were jealous? Perhaps it's already gone too far." Megan's voice dropped off as she said the last words. She realized that even for her those last words were true. Even though she knew her and Alan would never enter a long term committed relationship, trying to end what was between them seemed daunting. They had been exceptional friends for years and the chemistry she had with him was unmatched; they were like two magnets always pulling at each other whenever they were in close proximity. She wasn't even sure how to end this, because as soon as one part of their relationship died, she felt like it all would.

Alan had been watching her and saw the aggravation and frustration she had been feeling, slowly ebb into sadness. He felt like perhaps this was his last chance. Lifting one hand to her face to cup the side of her cheek, he stroked the side of her face with his thumb before asking, "Is it going to be easy for you?" Megan's eyes fluttered a bit as they became moist with tears. She blinked them back before replying, "I never said it was." "Then why end something that you are, that we both are, so happy with? Aren't you happy with the current situation? Do you want to say goodbye to what we have," Alan questioned still looking at her intently. "But that's my point Alan…what is 'this' that we have? Sex? Is that it, is that all you want in life? Granted we are great friends, and if we end this, sadly maybe that goes away too, but I also want someone long term. I want a forever and I don't think you are willing to give that to me. In all honesty, I don't think I'm willing to give that to you. It's been so long since we haven't had each other, especially for those lonely nights and maybe that is why it's so hard. We don't know what it's like not to have each other when we need someone. But now, there's a possibility, I've found that forever," she said, as she reached for his hand on her cheek and took it into hers. Megan held his hand in both of hers and looked down as she massaged his hand comfortingly with her thumbs. She flipped his hand over, and gently traced the lines on his palm and couldn't help but think of the way his hands had pleased her over the years. God, how was she going to say goodbye to him? She was acting like the strong one right now, but whenever she was with him, her resolve always waned.

In their silence, Megan glanced up at the cab driver to see if he had been listening. Luckily he seemed to be in his own world listening to the music he had playing on the radio. When she turned her eyes to look back at Alan, she noticed that he was now looking out the window. He seemed deep in thought. "A penny for you thoughts," she finally said. He shook his head as he turned back to her, "So is that the news you had for me? You and Will are now seriously dating, and here I am for you to say your goodbyes?" "First of all, I didn't really expect you to show up tonight and the fact that you wanted to discuss this tonight doesn't really make it easy for either of us. But, yes, Will has decided to take a temporary assignment here in Toronto and we are going to see how it goes. And Alan, I want to give this a fair chance. Is that wrong of me," Megan genuinely asked. Was she really looking for his approval? Would she feel better if he said it was okay? "No, Megs, it isn't," he replied as he looked down at their entwined hands, "and I know that it's both of our decision that we never took things further and I know that we both agreed it would never work for us long term. But now, it's just that I don't know how to hold on to you and keep you, when it's unfair." We had turned towards each other in the back seat and Alan leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. As they both took deep breaths, Megan closed her eyes, breathing Alan in. She knew his cologne and it reminded her of their many nights and she hated to think that it would never be again.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Alan leaned in even closer so that their lips touched gently. Megan took a deep breath and allowed him to kiss her. His lips massaged over hers and she didn't stop him, but her hands tightened around his and she gave into him. She pushed her mouth harder against his and he reciprocated by taking his free hand and placing it behind her neck to pull her closer. Their mouths opened simultaneously and their fervor met with their tongues. Megan's mind was telling her to stop, but she yearned for him every time their dance started and what if this was the last time? His hand was now caressing the back of her neck as their tongues twirled and delved deeper into each other's mouths. She finally released his hand and both of hers raised to grasp either side of his face as she moved them over the scruff of his beard. She wanted to remember him, remember this kiss. Frenzied, they both became one in their kiss and forgot to breath until the cab slowly came to a stop and jolted them back to reality. Their kiss separated and their eyes opened to look upon each other's lips. She was home and this was their final destination. "I just want you so bad," Alan whispered to her. Megan sighed before replying, "We can't always get what we want. Goodnight Alan." And with that she exited the taxi, not looking back. Looking back would have been an admission to him that she still wanted him too.

Megan had entered her home and gone straight to the kitchen. It was quiet upstairs and she believed Lyla was already asleep or possibly out with friends. She needed a little taste of something to calm her nerves and poured herself a shot of bourbon into a glass to sip slowly. She sat at her kitchen table thinking about all that had transpired this evening. She wanted things to work with Will so badly, but saying goodbye to Alan was difficult.

She had been sitting at her table for a while, mulling over her feelings, her decisions and her actions. A slight knock on her front door brought her back to the here and now. Who could be at her door at this hour? As she got up from the table, she finished the golden liquid in her glass, and walked towards the front of her house through the hallway. As she approached the door, she could make out a large figure through the narrow window pane of glass. Was Alan really doing this to her tonight? She unlocked the door and opened it while simultaneously asking, "What are you doing here?"

The form turned towards her and Megan gasped. Confused, Megan asked again, "what are you doing here?" "Is it okay if I come in," he asked without answering her question. "Yes, of course," she replied and moved from the doorway to let him in. As he walked into her house he looked around but could barely make out any details, with only the light from the kitchen spilling into her hallway and living room. He finally stated, "I just wasn't ready to say goodbye." Megan tilted her head slightly and began to walk towards the kitchen asking, "Can I get you something to drink?" He quickly walked up behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders, "No, all I want tonight is you."

Megan stopped in her tracks. His hands lightly brushed over her shoulders back and forth. The gentle touch was sending feelings down through her toes. She swallowed deeply as he leaned down and brushed his lips along the back of her neck. Was this what she needed tonight? No, but as he continued to touch her, she knew it was what she wanted. Her head tilted to the side so that his lips could continue their path up her neck and to below her ear. When he reached her lobe, he began to suck on it and blow lightly. Goosebumps radiated all over her body and one of his hands moved from her shoulder to her waist as he pulled her form against him. She could feel his arousal on her backside and she moved her hips slightly against him. He groaned into her ear before whispering, "I always knew you would be a bad girl." She smirked at his comment but began to breathe more heavily as his kisses began to trail their way down her neck and now to the exposed portion of her back. When his lips reached the top of her dress, his hands moved to the top clasp. He undid the clasp and slowly began to lower the zipper of her dress.

As the cool air touched her skin, it too sent shivers through her back. The zipper continued it's path down her back and he slowly kissed her as inch by inch her skin was exposed. Megan's eyes were closed as she felt his lips on her and she concentrated on his sensual touch. When the dress was completely unzipped, he slowly edged it over her hips and allowed it to pool at her feet. She stood there with her back towards him and only a black lace thong. She let him take his first look at her and she could hear his breath coming in shorter gasps. "Megan," he whispered, "my God you are beautiful." She then turned towards him, so he could see her fully. His eyes trailed over every inch of her and she could feel him devouring her. She walked up to him and quietly took his hand, leading him into the living room. She pulled him towards the couch and then pushed him into a seated position on the end. Sitting there he just watched as she walked up to him and spread his legs so she could maneuver between them. She slowly pulled the pins from her hair and allowed the tresses to fall around her bare shoulders. Then she maneuvered her thong over her hips and down her legs so that she could step out of it. With her naked frame in front of him at eye level, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. His hands reached behind her and he grabbed her bare ass, as his lips met her navel. He began to kiss her flat, bare stomach as she stood over top of him watching. "I will taste every piece of you tonight," he breathed heavily and he pulled her down on top of him.

Each of her legs stradled him as she rested her knees comfortably on the couch. She tilted her head down so that she could taste him and before their lips met she said, "I hope that you do Will." As they reached one another, their kiss started with passion. Megan was fierce pushing her mouth against his and her hands were now entwined in his hair. Will's hands squeezed her cheeks as he tried to pull her even closer to him. He freed one hand and moved it to her breast to begin playing with her soft pink peaks. As he teased her, first grabbing her breast and then moving his fingers lightly over the peaks to arouse her, she broke the kiss and allowed a moan to escape her lips as her head began to tilt back. With his mouth free, he moved his lips to taste her other breast. He sucked on her first and then let his tongue dance on the tip. She moaned again louder and Will realized he had found her weak spot. Wanting to taste both breasts he moved both hands to her thighs and grabbed her so that he could move her against him. He was straining against his pants and the feel of her on him was making it worse. His mouth worked magic on each breast until her nipples were completely perked and taking time with each, his tongue made circles on them, as Megan's eyes fluttered with the sensation.

The heat was radiating from Megan's womanhood and she could feel his peaked arousal, so Megan moved her hands to his belt buckle and undid both that and the button and zipper of his pants. With them loose, Megan was able to maneuver his pants and boxers under her legs and down to his ankles. She wanted to see him in entirety and made fast work of the buttons on his shirt and slid it from his muscular chest and arms. They stopped momentarily as Megan ran her hands over his chest and arms, admiring him. She now knew that every inch of him was handsomely gorgeous and she too wanted to taste him. She moved her head to kiss the top of his chest and trailed her tongue up to the base of his neck, tasting him.

Her kisses had him in a frenzy as his head tilted beside hers and his lips brushed her ear and he breathed to her, "I want to be inside of you." Megan leaned back from him and they both met each other's fiery gaze. His hands went to her hips and he lifted her on top of him. At first slowly, he glided into her. Megan's eyes closed as she felt him fill her and then he picked her up and this time pulled her down more quickly. She gasped this time and began to find her rhythm. She would lift her hips and he would pull her back down to him; each time he filled her more and more. Her thighs quivered with the deep sensation and her throbbing grew. As they reached a fast pace, Megan's head flew back and her mouth opened, taking deep breaths and Will allowed his mouth to rest on Megan's chest with the forward and backward motion. Faster and faster they moved, until both of their world's collided and they saw the stars in an explosion of passion. Megan couldn't help but call out Will's name as she collapsed onto him.

He held her in his arms, with his face buried in her chest and her hair splayed all around him. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she could have fallen asleep in his embrace. Their breathing had just started to slow and they were breathing in sync. Will finally took Megan's form and lay her down on the couch so that he could lay next to her. As he nestled behind her and draped an arm over her naked form he quietly said, "More than I could have even dreamed." He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it across their forms. Megan allowed her eyes to shut as she relished in her dance with Will. Somehow in their first intimate encounter he already knew how to driver her insanely crazy.

They fell into deep slumber until they heard the lock on the door unlatch.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 5

They fell into deep slumber until they heard the lock on the door unlatch.

Megan jumped at the sound of the lock and quickly grabbed the blanket from the ground, that had fallen from her and Will's entangled bodies as they slept. She could hear a young voice outside the door speaking, "Yeah, I had a great time. We all have to do this again." God, what time was it, she thought as she heard Lyla speaking to her friends and how had she let this night get away from her? As she tucked the blanket around her naked frame, she turned over to see Will starting to move sluggishly. She had to get him up and into another room before Lyla saw them. She was usually very careful when it came to her private life, even with her children. Granted they were older and she was sure they assumed she had a relationship here and there and that they wouldn't judge her, but she liked keeping the separation, especially when it came to having men over. She always wanted to be an example to Lyla and perhaps what she said, wasn't always what she did, she thought as she looked at Will's naked body on her couch.

"Get up," she exclaimed as quietly as she could to Will before she continued, "my daughter is about to walk in and I can't have her see us this way." Will blinked a couple times, waking up, before he started to move. Megan had tucked the blanket around herself and jumped up from the couch, grabbing another blanket and throwing it Will's way. He had sat up and catching the blanket, wrapped it around his waist before standing up to grab all of his clothes.

Again they heard the turning of the door knob and Megan began to panic. She was gathering her clothing from around the living room and ran to the hallway to grab her dress. She heard her daughter's voice again, "Yes, I'm leaving to head back to LA tomorrow. Sure, we will have to plan for you to come out and visit." She took the pile of clothing and quickly hid it behind a chair in the living room. She whispered to Will, "Do you have everything?" He shook his head in the affirmative, taking one last glance around the living room. "Follow me then," Megan said and walked lightly to the hallway, looking out the door to see if Lyla was about to walk in. Will was right behind Megan and almost ran into her when she stopped short. Megan could see Lyla reaching for the door knob again and she was about to force Will back into the living room.

"What was that," Lyla asked her friends in the car as she again turned away from the door. Megan looked at Will and motioned up the stairs. "Up the stairs, my room is the first one on the left. Just go ahead in and shut the door. I'll be up shortly," she finished. Will looked at her innocently and quickly bent to kiss her lips. As his lips touched hers gently, her heart fluttered, but she grabbed his arm and separated from him, nervous that Lyla would walk in. Smiling devilishly at him she reiterated, "Get going before we get caught." With that he quickly escaped up the stairs. Just as the door to her room was shutting, the front door opened and in walked Lyla.

Megan was still in a pickle standing at the edge of the living room, wrapped in just a blanket. What would she tell Lyla? As Lyla's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the house, she could make out a form standing in the living room. Slightly startled she asked, "Mom, is that you?" Megan pulled the blanket draped around her closer, hoping that Lyla would not notice that she did not have her typical pajamas on. "Yes," she replied to Lyla, "I had just come downstairs to grab something to drink and was about to head back upstairs to go to sleep." Megan was fidgeting a bit, anxious to get upstairs and away from anymore of Lyla's questions. As much as she wanted to just be honest with her, she would prefer to have Lyla get to know William more first, before introducing him as her new lover. "Is everything okay," Lyla continued to question, "you are acting really strange. Why don't we sit and talk about your date for a little bit. How did it go with Will? I want to hear everything." Megan was trying to think of the best way to be polite to her little girl that was about to head back to LA tomorrow, but at the same time, get upstairs and away from Lyla's questionable looks. Smiling Megan answered, "Oh sweetie, it was wonderful and I want to tell you all about it, but I'm so tired right now. Can we talk in the morning when I take you to the airport?" "Sure mom," came Lyla's now suspicious response. Lyla could definitely sense something strange was going on, but she figured she could ask her mother in the morning. Walking up to Lyla, Megan tilted her head to kiss Lyla's cheek before saying, "Goodnight."

As Megan walked up the stairs to her room, Lyla thought of one last comment, "So, really quick, does this mean things are over between you and Alan?" Turning abruptly, Megan looked down at Lyla with a quizzical look before shaking her head in question, "What do you mean?" Lyla rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Mom, I've known for a long time. I'm just thinking perhaps this is a good move for you." Megan didn't have time to discuss this with her daughter now and was confounded that Lyla could possibly know. Again she looked down at her daughter, "Lyla, we will talk in the morning." Megan continued to walk up the stairs until she got to her bedroom door and opened it, walking inside and closing the door gently behind her.

One of the last things Lyla noticed about her mom was that her legs were bare under that blanket that had been tightly wrapped about her. Her mom's pajamas were typically pants with a camisole for as long as she could remember. Had she been naked under that blanket? Wondering, Lyla walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. As she walked passed the living room she noticed a colorful sock laying next to the couch. She walked over to grab it for her mom, until she picked it up and clearly identified it as a gentleman's striped sock. Shaking her head in disbelief, it all finally clicked with Lyla. Her mom had had a gentleman caller over this evening and was too embarrassed to tell her. Lyla chuckled to herself, knowing that she had caught her mother in a compromising situation. Wait until she told Russel. But, two more questions came to her immediately: who was it that had been over this evening, Will or Alan? And was that gentleman caller still in the house? Wanting to allow her mother a little privacy, Lyla quickly went to the kitchen and poured herself some water. She took it upstairs with her and made her way to her bedroom at the end of the hallway, closing the door tightly behind her. At least from this distance both her and her mother could have their privacy.

Megan entered her dark bedroom quietly, tiptoeing so as not to make too much noise. She saw Will's figure sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. As she approached the bed Will asked softly, "Did everything go okay?" Megan shook her head yes and then said, "I'm going to my bathroom to freshen up. Go ahead and get comfortable; it may be awhile before Lyla goes to bed and you can sneak out," she finished, winking at him. As she walked into her bathroom she turned to him, "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable. I know I'm a grown woman and so is my daughter…I just don't want her meeting you like this." "Megan," Will replied, "I understand. And I don't mind sneaking around with you in the slightest bit." Megan smiled back at him and turned to walk into her bathroom; just as she began to close the door behind her, she dropped the blanket from her naked body. Will had been watching her and his breath caught as she seductively meandered into the bathroom naked, with her hair falling down her graceful back. His heart pounded with anticipation for more to come until he finally left for the evening, if she was willing with her daughter in the same house. He jumped from the bed and pulled the covers back readying it for the two of them; then he climbed in between the sheets awaiting her to return to him.

Megan turned on the light in the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. Even at her age she was able to keep a tight and fit body. She grabbed her brush, running it through her long locks as it was a bit disheveled from her earlier activities with Will. She smiled to herself thinking back to their heated encounter. She hadn't thought that tonight was the best time to be with him for the first time, but thinking back this was exactly what she had needed. Finally, she reached for her perfume and dotted some on her neck, the inside of her wrists and a small bit between her breasts. Gazing upon herself in the mirror one last time, she then turned to the door, shut the light off and walked back into her bedroom.

Will had turned down the bed and gotten himself comfortable while waiting for her. She walked over to where he was laying and standing in front of him her hand moved to his hair as she began running her fingers through it. She looked deep into his eyes before saying, "I want to thank you for tonight. I needed this more than I even knew." Moving towards the center of the bed, he lifted the blankets and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down to him as he growled, "Come here." She giggled as she met him in the bed and lay next to him. Her hands went absent mindedly to his chest, where her fingers began to trace circles. "Will you remember to wake up if I let you sleep here for a while," Megan asked him. "Who said anything about sleeping," Will retorted back. Will began to slide under the covers next to her and was positioning himself above her. "Will," she laughed quietly grabbing his face in both of her hands and tilting it to look at her, "Lyla is just down the hallway. We can't; what if she hears us?" "Then you will have to remain quiet as I pleasure you from the inside out," he replied raising an eyebrow at her, but continuing his path down her body underneath the covers. Megan took a deep breath and gulped as she looked towards the ceiling, praying that she wouldn't let any sounds escape her mouth.

As Will moved under the covers, he stopped as he straddled either side of her body and his head was at her breasts. They were glorious to look at and feel and he couldn't help but dip his head and take her peaks into this mouth. He sucked softly, raising each one individually and then slowly flicking each one with his tongue. Megan's hands reached down to his head and she threaded her hands in his hair pulling gently and urging him to continue. When her nipples were erect, he cupped each breast, pushing them together and licking into her cavern between. With his thumbs he played with her tips, ensuring that the sensitivity remained heightened as Megan pulled harder on his hair and a brief moan escaped her lips. He turned his gaze upwards toward her face to see that her eyes had shut and her mouth parted slightly; there was no way she would remain quiet he thought to himself.

Continuing his slow path down her body, his fingers traced lines down from underneath her breasts and, barely touching her, lightly continued the pattern down over her stomach, watching goose bumps form on her skin as his fingers passed over her. When he reached her navel, he again moved his head down to her and kissed a fiery trail right underneath her belly button from one hip to another. Megan's heat began to throb and although she couldn't see what he was doing under the covers, she felt his every touch and kiss and this last set caused her to arch up against his mouth. He moved himself slightly lower as she wiggled under his touch, and kissed her on the sensitive skin just inside of her thigh where her leg met her torso, once on each leg. Megan groaned aloud now as her womanhood throbbed, almost painfully aching for him. Catching herself, she grabbed onto each side of her pillow, trying to release herself.

This is exactly how Will wanted her. Gracefully sliding down between her legs, he put each of her knees overtop of his shoulders and he grabbed her by the ass, sliding his hands underneath her. Momentarily he hovered over her and softly blew down onto her womanhood. Megan then wreathed in his hands, pleading for him to touch her, he heard the soft, "Please," escape her lips from his position under the blanket. Gradually he bent his head down between her legs and taking his tongue he ran it over her most sensitive area. Her whole body twitched at the sensation. Several times he ran his tongue up and down her, tasting her. Her thighs trembled each time he took his journey until finally he filled her with his tongue. Megan's uncensored groan was loud and long as Will squeezed her cheeks reminding her to remain quiet. She took one side of the pillow she was holding onto and bit down on it, trying to calm her breathing. Continuing, Will moved his tongue back and forth from her, creating a frenzied rhythm. Megan again arched up against him as he bit her softly and twirled his tongue again over her most sensitive spot. Will was relentless in his movements and Megan's world began to explode all around her. He dove into her one final time and her whole body spasmed, starting in her legs and all the way through her fingertips. Her vision went white behind her eyelids as she succumbed to the ethereal sensation coursing through her.

As her body became still, Megan released the pillow from her lips and took a deep breath. Her eyes had fluttered open and her vision began to adjust to the dark room again as she felt Will slide up her body and from under the blankets. He maneuvered his face close to hers and she grasped the side of his cheek, pulling his head down to rest against her forehead. "My God, where did you learn that," she breathed. Instead of answering her, he leaned in and passionately took her lips with his. He kissed her until she was breathless again. Pulling back, Will looked down into Megan's glazed eyes. A smiled tugged at his lips and he raised his head to kiss her forehead before saying, "Now it's time to rest." He moved to her side and turned so that his chest faced her back and he pulled her close. Megan adjusted herself in his embrace, with his arms wrapped about her waist and his head nuzzled in the crook of her neck. It wasn't long before sleep took her again as she hoped that they would wake in time for Will to take his leave before Lyla awoke.

Megan was enroute to Jonathan, Spencer and Marilla's TIFF premiere. This was the first time in years she had remained somewhat low key for the Toronto International Film Festival, but with Lyla out of town and Will in LA getting his belongings ready to move to Toronto, she wasn't in the mood to be walking the red carpet by herself.

She thought about Will and the couple times he had returned to visit her in Toronto as he prepared to make his move. He had returned the weekend after his first visit under the pretense that he just couldn't be away from her. She smiled at the thought of him surprising her at her lake cottage in Haliburton. They had spent the days on the lake and hiking and at night they couldn't be separated from each other or her bed. He intoxicated her making her feel beautiful and sexy in every way. One night they had even spent skinny dipping in the lake. She always felt so in control of her life, but sometimes the men she chose to be with knew how to unravel her like a ball of yarn. Coming back to the present, her smile faded missing her Will.

Now was her time to support her friends, even though she knew who was supposed to be at the premiere tonight. It had been difficult for her and Alan since their last meeting, especially since they had the same circle of friends. It wasn't that Megan was completely trying to avoid him by any means, but for now it was just easier not spending time with him or seeing him. Their last encounter had been difficult. Being friends for years and sharing the intimate moments that they had, she didn't want to have to say goodbye to him. And he seemed to be thoroughly shaken by the idea that she wouldn't be there for him too. Arguably, neither of them were open to a committed relationship with each other that would lead to marriage; they both knew that was not for them. But yet, what the two of them had shared was amazing and it had been so long since they hadn't had each other. Plus, he hadn't made it easy on her. Besides the phone calls, which she had begun to ignore, and the multiple text messages, Alan had even started leaving her messages on her Instagram posts. She had tried to ignore them as much as possible and thank god Will didn't have social media to see Alan's comments. Megan didn't want to burden her new relationship with Will with her past and it hadn't seemed that Alan was going to give up any time soon.

At one point, Megan had decided it would be best to just meet with Alan to see if there was anything left he had to say and possibly end things on a more mutual note so that perhaps they could remain friends. But just about the time she was going to contact him, Megan saw Alan's post of him and Milda at CNE. At first she thought perhaps they had been there with friends, but as she studied the picture it began to set in with her that Alan had moved on from her. Megan had heard of Milda and met her, again through mutual friends of her and Alan's, and even Alan had known her for a while, but what frustrated Megan was that Alan had met Milda before and there had never been a connection. Purposefully, Megan had never tried to stand in the way of a possible relationship Alan could develop, but Alan had pointedly confided in Megan that Milda would never suit him. So why was he pulling this whole charade now? Was he trying to make her jealous? This was one of the things Megan couldn't stand about Alan: his immature and childish nature. The more she thought about it the more she knew Alan had posted this and was flirting with Milda just to get back at her. Should she even care? Probably not, but the way he was handling himself and trying to rub it in her face was frustrating. She had purposefully kept her relationship with Will quiet, first to ensure that it was serious enough and secondly because she hadn't wanted to upset Alan any more than he already was. Apparently he didn't care about how any of this would affect her.

But none of that really mattered any more. She had Will and Alan had Milda, if that's what he really wanted. They could both be cordial in a public setting, although she really had wished Will could have come with her tonight especially because she knew Alan would be flaunting his new little tramp on his arm. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She had to stop thinking like this; she shouldn't care. And with that, her driver pulled up to the premiere to let her out. She waited as the valet came to the door to open it for her. As she stepped from the car dozens of camera flashes went off. This part of the process always unnerved her as the flashes momentarily blinded her but on cue she smiled and waved her hand as she progressed towards the red carpet.

There was always a small waiting area between where the car dropped you off and the actual red carpet. Megan appreciated this so that she could gather herself before having to go in front of the cameras again. As she walked up to the waiting area and put her small gold clutch down on a table, she ran her hands over her black gown she had decided on for the evening. The gown was floor length, hugging her curves as it encircled her body and finished as a halter around her neck with a seductive peep hole slit that started at her neck and ended well into her cleavage. The high slit up her left leg added to the seductiveness of the whole design. She hadn't worn this in years and it still fit beautifully. Her hands went to her hair to gently fluff the curled tresses that hung about her shoulders and down her back. Quickly she reapplied some lipstick and began to look around for her friends, the stars of the evening. Trying to catch a glimpse of Marilla, Spencer or Jonathan, she turned her body looking down the red carpet. Looking straight ahead, to her right was the outstretched red carpet and to the left, in a long parallel line, were black tents that had been filled with media and advertisers, but that now were mainly empty. She continued scanning the crowd, but didn't see anyone that she knew.

Just as she grabbed her clutch and started for the red carpet, out of the corner of her eye came walking towards her a large formidable figure. Judging from the way he was walking towards her, she knew exactly who it was and half of her being was telling her to keep walking towards the red carpet and ignore the form approaching her. But just as her feet registered for her to continue walking a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Megan turned towards Alan with a small forced smile gracing her lips as she started, "Fancy meeting you here." "Hmmm, Megan, I think you knew full well I was going to be here," Alan retorted in a snarky fashion before asking, "so where's the new boyfriend? I assumed this would be your first outing together."

Huffing, Megan could already tell this wouldn't go as easily as she had hoped and maybe for the first time she shouldn't hold back. Who was he to already be grilling her? "Actually, I thought it best not to put my private life out there the first chance I had Alan, which I can't say for you. Should I ask where the new blonde is that is so preoccupying you these days," Megan questioned with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Or," she continued, "is she still out in the fan zone taking pictures of all the real actors?" Perhaps that was a low blow Megan thought to herself and she felt as though she was stooping to Alan's level, but the comment did feel good rolling off of her tongue. Alan glared at her after that last comment but felt compelled to respond, "For your information, Milda is attending tonight as my guest. Her and I have found a connection recently and I know she's someone that I can count on. It's strange that we've had that instant chemistry together; something I haven't felt for a long time." "Ha," Megan practically spit, "she's someone you can count on? Alan, you don't even know her. You are pathetic if you think I believe what you are saying." Interjecting Alan quickly quipped towards her, "Apparently it doesn't matter how much you think you know someone or how long you have known them, they can still betray you."

Flinching at his last comment, Megan couldn't believe what he was saying. This was a completely different tune from the other night when he had told her he just wanted her to be happy. Their relationship had always been an agreement, something that both of them had verbally told each other they were okay with. How had SHE betrayed him? The heat began to rise in her neck as she took her index finger and pointed it at him before saying, "I did not betray you. We had an agreement and you are just mad that I was the first one to back out of it. This is my chance to feel secure and completely happy; how dare you deny me that!" Rolling his eyes, Alan tilted his head nonchalantly as if he didn't care. "Megan," he said, "honestly, I could care less at this point. You and your excuses about Will. I'm tired of you always thinking you are right and that I don't have a say. Now, I'm really just going to focus on my relationship with my beautiful new girlfriend."

Alan always knew how to push her buttons. After he started all of this nonsense and tried to make her feel guilty, now he was going to pretend that he just didn't care. Well, two could play at this game. "Great," Megan said in reply, trying to calm herself, "I'm sure your relationship with Milda will go exactly as she wants it. Oh wait," she said haphazardly looking over Alan's shoulder and seeing Milda being interviewed by some not so important media sources, "isn't that her over there trying to get as much publicity as she can while she's here with you as your guest?" Alan turned to look over his shoulder and saw Milda eating up the attention from the media and winced at the meaning behind Megan's words. Megan smiled as the truth seemed to ring true with Alan. Gradually leaning towards him, Megan then said softly, so that only he could hear, "And you know what, I could care less too, because Will is a hell of a lay, something I haven't experienced in a long time too." Hoping that her words cut like daggers, she pulled back and saw the shock in Alan's eyes from what she had just said.

Turning abruptly she made for the red carpet, not wanting to have to speak another word to Alan and wanting her last words to sink in with him. But then she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her forcefully to the left of the red carpet as she practically tripped over her gown. Knowing that it was Alan without even looking she spat, "What the hell do you think you are doing? LET ME GO!" Her voice had raised, but there was so much commotion, no one stopped to see what was unfolding or that she was struggling to loosen herself from his grasp. Megan looked up at Alan as he pulled her towards the now empty black tents that lined the red carpet, but he was not paying any attention to her. He was clearly on a mission and did not want anything to get in his way. She didn't really want to cause a scene with the cameras, so instead of raising her voice again to try and get someone's attention, instead she took the heel of her shoe, as she was stepping, and jammed it into Alan's foot. That caused him to jolt to a stop as he bit down on his lip, however his grip still remained tight on her wrist. Finally he looked at her and she saw in his eyes something she hadn't seen before; it was a mix of rage and passion. Before she could say anything to him he declared, "You are coming with me woman," and he continued on his war path with her in tow.

What was he going to do Megan thought to herself? This whole thing was ludicrous and, as always, Alan was acting like the little boy that wasn't getting his own way. Although, she had to admit, she had purposefully tried to upset him and it was clearly working. As they finally reached the tents with her struggling behind him, Alan thrust the drapes aside, pulling her in behind him and then looking around to ensure no one was there. He then moved to the back of the tent and pushed through the last layer of draping with Megan right behind him. Again Megan said, "Let me go you ass," and this time he granted her wish. She looked around to see exactly where they were. Alan had purposefully taken them to a spot where no one could see them and where no one would hear them if their words became heated again. They were standing in a long alleyway between the backs of the long row of tents and a wall that stretched high above her at a height of at least 15 feet. She looked left and then right and saw no one, but she could still hear the commotion of all the people attending the premiere.

"Okay Alan," she finally said, "you apparently have me where you want me. What are you going to do now," she asked defiantly. "Is your plan to berate me and our relationship and to frustrate me so that we both just go back and forth in a heated argument? Do you want to tell me how amazing your new blonde girlfriend is and that you both can't get enough of each other and then for me to just argue back that Will is the best sex I've ever had? Do you want to fight and yell at each other and just get this all out of our system and hurt each other with words that we can never take back...here where no one can hear us or see us? Why did you bring me here? WHY HAVEN'T YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE?" Megan was now yelling and taking both of her hands, she pushed Alan forcibly in the chest back against the wall.

Alan was glaring back at her and his gaze still held a strange look. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Alan twisted their stance and pushed Megan's back against the wall as he leaned into her and annunciated slowly, "Do you think it's easy for me to hear about 'your Will' when you stand here in front of my looking so damn amazing!? I NEVER WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WILL AND YOUR SEX LIFE EVER AGAIN. Do I make myself clear about you and your old man," Alan snarled at her. Megan jutted her chin out as she tilted it up to meet his gaze and retorted back, "Then don't ever bring your dumb blond SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND to a premiere that's being hosted by my friends. You have some nerve don't you," she asked rhetorically, but unable to take her eyes from his as she felt the heated tension between them build.

Both of their breathing had escalated and neither was sure if they could contain the outrage seething through their veins. Megan could feel her heart pounding and could see the vein in Alan's neck protruding as it pumped heated blood. Neither was about to give in as they stared the other down, only inches from each other's faces. Alan's lips began to move to say something, but he stopped, with surprising speed his hands moved to grab either side of her face then he began again, "You are so DAMN frustrating," he then pulled her forcefully to him and their lips met in heated rage. Megan's lips moved against Alan's as she tried to speak, yelling at him to stop, but his grip was too strong. Although forceful, his touch and the brush of his lips against hers conveyed incomparable passion. She tried to ignore the feeling that began to radiate in her stomach, the all too familiar hunger she felt for Alan every time he touched her. Her mind was racing as he continued to devour her mouth and slowly she began to respond to him.

Megan lifted one of her knees between them, with the slit of her dress creeping dangerously high up her thigh. Using a little leverage, she pushed her knee against his stomach forcefully, trying to push him off of her as her mind reeled between what was right and what was wrong. Having little success, Alan reached one hand down and grabbed her leg, behind her knee and pulled it to the side of his waist, tearing the slit in her dress even higher. His hand on her upper thigh caused ripples to run through her body as he grasped her tightly. Megan gasped as Alan's lips momentarily halted their conquest and he breathed into her mouth, "I will have you here and now if you just say the word." Megan's heart pounded faster willing Alan's lips to be back on hers. "Alan," she barely whispered as the fire in their eyes burned through each other, but instead of saying another word, she moved her leg around his frame so that her heel was in the small in of his back and powerfully she then pulled him to her. His groin pounded into her midsection and she could feel his heavy arousal against her.

Their passion was fierce as Alan closed the gap between their lips and now both of them consumed each other equally. Megan couldn't get enough from him as her tongue plunged into his mouth seeking his. As their tongues met, they battled with the heat of their fight trying to escape. Megan's one hand went to Alan's arousal and she grabbed him fully in her hand as he bit down slightly on her tongue. She pulled back from the kiss as she tasted a drop of blood wet the inside of her mouth. Still fighting to release her pent up anger, Megan massaged him harder with her hand, smiling wickedly as he closed his eyes and moaned. Not wanting her to get the best of him, Alan bent his head down to the peep hole opening at her chest and with one hand pulled it open wide enough so that his mouth lay between the valley of her breasts. He began to suck on her supple skin as he watched her tips become hard from the sensation. Nipping at her and continuing to suckle her, he knew the visible mark of his work would remain after he finished as the blood came to the top of her skin. Megan had titled her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as Alan took what he wanted from her. Her free hand moved to the back of his head as she raked marks along the back of his head to the base of his neck with her nails.

Knowing there wasn't much time but that they both needed to finish with a release that would free them of their pent up emotions, Megan began to quickly undo Alan's pants, freeing his manhood from its constraint. Alan in turn grabbed the sides of Megan's gown and frantically pulled it up and gathered it at her waist, revealing that she had chosen not to wear any panties that evening. Practically swooning at the sight of this woman that had fulfilled his every need and desire over the past years, he grasped both of her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall and then moved himself against her, so that he could easily slide into her intimacy. With both ankles encircled behind his back, she hadn't time to notice that her womanhood had become completely aroused and ready for him and her nerves shook as his member filled her the first time. Megan groaned loudly as he pushed into her and held her there with her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly Alan pulled himself from her wet folds and then held himself excruciatingly close, hovering right at her entrance. Clamping her legs on his back, she pulled him to her again so that he plunged deeply within her. This time her head fell backwards as the pleasure pulsed between her legs, exposing her neck to him. Again, Alan held himself within her and bending his head to her neck, he licked the small amount of perspiration from the hollow of her neck before nipping at the tender skin and sucking quickly to leave another blotched red mark.

Both Alan and Megan's breath was coming in short gasps and soon they would need to release each other. Bracing her sturdily against the wall with his hands now resting on her bare ass and her legs tightly clenching his mid-section, Alan began to pull out and pump back into her at a frantic pace. With each push he came against her harder and Megan's legs clamped him against her. Megan could not keep the audible sounds coming from her mouth as she slowly chanted, "Yes, yes, yes," and increased her volume each time he entered her. Alan didn't know how much longer he could control himself as he moved in and out against her small frame consuming his every ounce of energy. As their worlds became numb around them, their movements continued until one final thrust pushed them both over the edge. The clearly voiced "YESSSS," that resonated from Megan's lips was not to be out down as Alan called Megan's name out and they both melted into one. Practically collapsing with Megan in his arms, Alan pushed their frames tightly against the wall to keep them upright. Their cheeks rested side by side as their breathing became one, breathing in then out.

Megan's eyes slowly opened and she moved her cheek from Alan's so that she could look into his eyes. He had yet to open them, but they slowly fluttered open. They gazed upon one another completely content yet exhausted from the ferocity with which they had just taken each other. Housed in both of their eyes was uncertainty of what had just happened. Megan released her legs from about him and he slowly lowered her to the ground, allowing her gown to fall gracefully back to the floor. Alan's hands moved absentmindedly to his pants as he fixed himself. Their gazes stayed locked as Megan moved from underneath his weight and she stepped beside him. As reality hit both of them, their actions began to sink in of what they had just done, of the enticement they had just succumbed to. Looking down at herself first and then back up to Alan she noticed that he hadn't stopped looking at her. Blushing lightly from embarrassment, Megan finally mouthed to him, "Not a word to anyone," and then she pushed her way through the tent. She walked determinedly passed the red carpet and into the movie theater, finding her way to the women's restroom. Looking upon her disheveled self in the mirror she slammed her hand on the counter. What had she just done?

She had been looking for Alan as soon as she finished her brief interview. He had just been beside her, where could he have possibly gone to? Walking towards the red carpet, Milda looked thoroughly up and down the carpet and along the black tents to see if she could find him. For one brief moment she noticed the black drapes to one of the tents swinging back and forth. She walked towards the line of tents and slowly entered one to reveal no one. Had her mind just imagined the movement of the drapes? As she was about to turn and leave, she could hear voices. It was definitely a man and a woman. Listening more intently she finally identified the male's voice as Alan's, but who was it that he was with? She walked to the back of the tent to see if she could hear what was being said. Although she couldn't make out the words she knew that the conversation was heated and their voices were raising in volume.

Suddenly everything went quiet. She waited to see if there was more, but she couldn't hear a word. Waiting a couple minutes she wanted to see if Alan would make his way back through one of the tents. Had their conversation ended? When she didn't see him she finally peaked her head between the back drapes and turned her head to the right to see what was going on. She gasped at the sight of Alan holding a woman braced against the wall, with her dress lifted about her waist and him moving fluidly against her. The heat with which they were devouring and succumbing to each other's movements had her in a trance. They moved in unison as unrivalled lovers that saw nothing but each other. Finally she pulled herself back into the tent hoping that neither of them had seen her. Registering what she had just seen she realized that Alan was with Megan Follows, a co-actor of his from Reign. Shocked and desperate to remove herself from this situation, she left, leaving Alan to his "so-called" ex-lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 6

Megan clicked the side of her phone watching the screen go dark. She wasn't sure why she was doing this to herself or why she even cared but on nights like these she couldn't help but to take a glance. She was frustrated and almost a little bit embarrassed that she continued to do this but each time she was by herself she would open her phone and look on social media just to see what Alan was doing. She was the one that had told him to move on; she was the one that had told him that they both needed to be with different people. After their last encounter though at CSA she found herself wanting to know if Alan was still on good terms with Milda, if their relationship was still good.

Their recent episode at CSA had led her to call Alan and cut ties completely. She knew that no matter what, every time they were within each other's grasp they would need to have each other. For some reason they were both uncontrollable around each other no matter how hard they tried. Their passionate and frantic encounter in public was just proof of that. When she called Alan he had admitted to her that Milda had seen the whole thing. Megan was embarrassed by her actions; she didn't want to be that woman. But she knew, if given the chance, that her and Alan would repeat their same mistake over and over again. So she had told him to move on with Milda and she would move forward with Will and their secret rendezvous would just become something of the past.

And now here she sat in the late hours of the evening while Will worked late, looking to see what Alan was doing. Tonight was not typical. She had seen the recent comments going back and forth between Alan and Milda but tonight she noticed that he no longer followed her and that he no longer liked any of her pictures. Unsure why, this made Megan's heart skip a beat. What was going on and what was he doing? What had happened to their relationship? She tried to make sense of it all but was failing miserably and so instead readied herself for bed, hoping that sleep would remove these thoughts from her head.

Laying across the large sofa chair in her living room, Megan had her chin propped on the back cushion looking out the window as the rain lightly drizzled from the sky. Her hands were wrapped around the warm glass of tea that sat next to her on the cushion, cooling as time went by.

Her thoughts and what was important to her had changed recently with the passing of her father. Although it was not a surprise to her, losing a parent was still more difficult than she thought it would be. She had decided to come to Nova Scotia just to get away from everyone and everything. The constant condolences and thoughts from those close to her were important, but yet somehow exhausting. She just wanted to be alone.

Will had been very sympathetic and understanding in all of his actions towards her. She had truly appreciated having him near to her when all of this had happened. He had offered to be that shoulder she could cry on, but yet it wasn't the familiarity that she longed for that she wanted. He was so new to her life and barely knew her father or the relationship she had with him. So although she could speak with him it was just a situation that he couldn't relate to. When she had told Will that she needed to get away for a bit, he had wanted to go with her. He had told her that it probably wasn't the best time for her to be alone. Knowing that he was most likely correct, she still argued that she wanted to be by herself with her own thoughts. So she had asked him to stay behind, in fact she had asked her children and mother to do the same. She needed this time alone to grieve.

Megan had walked into her home in Nova Scotia close to the rocky beaches just two hours earlier. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights as she took her small bags and dropped them in her room at the foot of the bed. Meandering into the kitchen she looked out at the dreary weather thinking how perfectly it matched her current mood. Quietly she prepared herself a cup of tea and walked into the living room turning on only a small lamp for light. All she wanted to do was look out the window and be lost in her thoughts as the time ticked by. She had only a couple days of solace to herself until she would have to return to Toronto and so she sat gazing out the window not looking at anything in particular.

She thought of her childhood with her father. She remembered her parent's divorce while she was still young. She thought about how she missed those precious moment with her father when her mother had moved her to Los Angeles to fulfill a dream of acting. Had she given her father enough attention during these last years? Had he been proud of her and what she was able to accomplish? These are some of the questions she had and looking back wished she would have had answered.

Alan's heart raced willing the plane to go faster. All he wanted was to be home in Toronto. Before boarding the plane he had been looking through his phone to come across the picture Megan had posted in honor of her father. It killed him know that he wasn't there in Toronto for her when all of this happened. Although he knew that Megan had asked him to keep his distance now that her and Will were together, he knew that he could offer her comfort. She hadn't even contacted him to let him know that her father had passed away. Although he was unsure of what her reaction would be, he knew he needed to see her and that he needed to hug her and that he needed to let her know how truly sorry he was. He needed to be home at this moment to be with her!

Alan hadn't spent more than thirty minutes at home after dropping his bags off and waiting for his son's mother to pick him up. Guilt was nagging him as he reminisced about the wedding and the fun he had had with family knowing that Megan must have been miserable throughout the weekend. Right before he had left, he had thought about Megan. He had tried to control his thoughts as much as possible when it came to her. When he had been dating Milda it was slightly easier keeping his mind to other things, but occasionally he wondered back to the years he and Megan had shared.

The events that took place at CSA were the last straw for Megan. She wanted no more of this secret she shared with Alan and honestly how could he blame her. Both of them were trying to move on and each time they succumbed to one another, they were back at square one. Although both had said mean things to one another about their newly founded relationships, it was agreed that they needed to work on those and should avoid each other, at least for now, at all costs.

Well, that was the last conversation he had with Megan. And even though he agreed and he began to put effort into the relationship between him and Milda, it just seemed like a rebound to him. He had had to gravel with Milda about taking him back, after she had witnessed him and Megan in the throws of passion, but he had convinced her that it was a one-time mistake and would never happen again. In the beginning, at least for the first several weeks, he would agree that his and Milda's relationship was fun and energizing. But as time had gone by, he realized that maybe it was a mistake; a mistake that he had Milda with him but still thought of another. Within a few days of those thoughts, he and Milda had fought once again and broken up.

Megan was unaware of the turn of events and it wasn't something that he planned on bringing up to her. Instead, he just wanted to find her and console her. He knew that he could be what she needed in these sad moments. He had contacted friends of his and Megan's trying to find out where she was. Was she at home with Will? Was she at her mother's or up close to her father's family? No one seemed to know the answer. It was a last resort, but he finally contacted Linda.

Megan had been smart to set her tea cup on the floor as she faded in and out of a restless nap. Her chin had sunk deeply into the back cushion of her chair while gazing out the window and her eyelids heavy. Several times she had woken up abruptly, but this time when her eyes closed, she knew it would bring deep sleep.

As she drifted off she could see headlights spraying light through the trunks of the trees. The light continually got brighter and she wondered if she were driving in her dream. Could you be in a dream and still wonder about dreams she thought? She then heard a large car door shut and her eyes snapped open, realizing that she had not yet fallen into slumber. Was someone here? Her eyes adjusted to the small light in the living room as she peered into the now dark outside. She squinted trying to see outside and if someone had actually driven up the driveway or if it was an illusion of her imagination. Her heart pounded with recognition of a vehicle; in fact, she knew that truck.

This couldn't be happening. No one really knew she was supposed to be here. What the hell? He was going to ruin everything.

He approached the front door, not really sure of what he would say. He casually looked around taking in the somewhat familiar surroundings from the front porch. He had only ever come here once before with her, but the long weekend they had spent together was filled with memories he would never forget. Somehow she was more herself when she wasn't around anyone else and he could have lived an eternity in that weekend with her.

Building up courage and taking a deep breath he lifted his fist to knock on the door. Before his fist actually came in contact with anything, the door opened abruptly and there she stood, in the dark, looking back at him. "Meg…" he had started to call her name when she swiftly interrupted forcefully, "What are you doing here? You couldn't have possibly thought that it was a good idea for you to come here." Her eyebrows were furrowed in consternation looking at him and her comment gave him a moment to pause and question himself for why he had come. His intentions were good; he had wanted nothing more than to see her as soon as he had heard the news of her father. But, why had he come out here, alone? Linda had told him that Megan wanted solace away from everyone for just a few days. Why wasn't he respecting her privacy? He stumbled for his words and Megan put her hand up continuing, "You know Alan, it's okay. I don't need an excuse. But I do need you to get in your truck and go back to Toronto. I really just need to be alone whatever your intentions may be." She shook her head slightly and began to shut the door.

Being reactionary, Alan placed his foot in the door jamb before she had a chance to close it completely. He thought for sure that she would object again and try to close the door, but instead, when the door didn't shut, she turned and walked back into her home. Shocked, Alan stood there for a moment before he pushed the door open further and walked in behind her. "Megan," he started, "I just found out about your father from your post and ever since I knew what happened, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you." He closed the door behind him and looked into the dim lit living room to see Megan walking towards her chair. She didn't say anything but just stood with her back to him. He continued, "I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am and I want to be here for you." He stopped, expecting her to jump in, but still she said nothing. This was unlike her and so he prompted, "Is everything okay?" Now he waited for her to respond.

"Alan, I'm just so tired. I don't want to argue; I don't want to fight; I don't want to object to what it is you are saying; I just don't have it in me right now. That's why I came here. I want to be alone and I don't want to answer to anyone or feel the need to say anything. I'm spent and all I want is to be left with the good memories of my father." Alan was suddenly hit with more concern for her. This lack of fight and drive was not her, she was always so strong. Maybe he should never have come. Perhaps she did need this time to herself to rejuvenate that fiery spirit she always had. Rethinking his decision to come here he slowly turned back towards the hallway and the front door. There was no purpose in being a sounding board if she didn't want to speak. He went to take a step but quickly looked over his shoulder at her to ensure she was okay. When he saw her, she had turned back to face him and tears streamed down her face. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he rushed to her to embrace her. As he reached for her, placing his strong arms around her, she crumbled into his embrace and finally let herself go. He could feel her whole body slump against him as she began to sob. His own eyes began to fill with tears, knowing that if he had left in that moment, she would have had no one. She was always the strong one in front of everyone and who knows if she had even allowed herself to grieve. It all made sense to him now; she wanted to be alone because she never wanted anyone to see her vulnerability. And, so he held her as her body shook, trying to catch her breath as tears flooded onto his arm.

His hand reached up to the back of her head, stroking her hair, letting her know it was okay. He was unsure how long they stood there but eventually her breathing evened. They didn't say a word to each other and somehow Alan knew that was what Megan wanted. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to explain herself, she just wanted that shoulder to cry on. His arm had become numb from where she rested her head and turning slightly, he edged her towards the couch. The way they interacted was unspoken and somehow right. As he sat down on the couch, he saw her tear soaked face and pulled her down to sit next to him. Her hand went to her face to wipe the tears and she went to speak, but her voice caught and she just shook her head again as a few more tears spilled from her eyes. Soothingly he just whispered, "No, don't. Don't worry about anything." And taking a pillow he placed it in his lap and pulled her down so that she could rest her head there. She gladly placed her head on the pillow and he noticed some of her tear stained hair sticking to her cheek, so he pulled it away and brushed it behind her ear. "Sleep Megs, that's what you need."

Her eyes shut at his words and it wasn't long before he could hear her level and soft breathing, indicating to him that she had fallen asleep. He continued running his fingers through her hair missing this closeness that they shared. He laid his own head back against the cushions on the couch. He hadn't realized how tired he was himself having driven straight here after flying. With his right hand he reached for the lamp that was on a table next to the couch and clicked it off. He wouldn't mind shutting his eyes for a bit himself. He fell asleep content with Megan in his lap knowing his decision to come to her was the right thing.

He awoke to her soft lips gently brushing his. Without even opening his eyes, his mouth and body began to respond to her; her smell, her taste, the caress of her lips, the softness of her tongue licking between his lips, it was so desirable. His hands reached to touch her face as his eyes slowly opened. If it weren't for the moonlight spilling in from the large living room window, he wouldn't be able to see her, but as it was he could just make out her eyes watching him as she continued to kiss him. His first instinct was always to continue with her, no matter what situation he found himself in, but today, at this moment he felt slightly guilty.

Pulling his head back slightly to pause their kiss he tried to think: when had he nuzzled down on the couch next to her so that they could sleep wrapped in each other's arms; how long had they been asleep; should he let her continue this? He looked more deeply into her eyes and tried to push past the yearning he saw to see if there was still hurt. He still remembered her sadness from earlier and he knew now was not the time to give in to this temptation.

With the back of his hand stroking her cheek he began, "Sweety, I don't think this is the right time for this. I want you so badly right now I can barely think straight, but I won't take advantage of this situation, of you when you are hurting." The thought of her tenderness and vulnerability in this moment made him shudder. "Alan," she replied back, "I understand who I am right now and what I'm going through, but what I'm telling you and showing you is that I need this." Forcefully, she then pushed him underneath her so she could pull herself up and straddle him. She leaned down and passionately kissed his mouth, reassuring him of her actions as her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them one by one. God, when she got like this, he lost all sense of control and immediately he wanted to lose himself to her. In the back of his mind though he still felt a nagging; he needed to be sure. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her up from him and catching his breath reiterated, "Megan, you are too vulnerable. I can't let you make a decision like this now; I don't want you to hate me later." Licking her lips she stared back at him pleading, "You are my familiarity. I know I'm wounded at the moment, but I need that, I need what I know. And more than anything right now, I want to forget. I don't want to think about what's hurting me and the truth I have to face tomorrow. Please take me to another place, another world and help me fill that emptiness?"

Her last comment was as much a statement as it was a question to him. He would do this every day if he had her permission he thought to himself. Moving his hands from her shoulders to the back of her neck he pulled her back to him as he replied, "I would give anything of me to keep you from being hurt like this." And he kissed her the way any woman would want to be kissed; as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Megan was frantic for her escape and moved her hands to continue to unbutton his shirt. But his hands moved to still her movements. Hating to break their kiss again, Alan shifted his weight so that he could sit up slightly, with Megan still straddling his lap. "But, this is about you and I will not have you doing any of the work. I want to take care of you this night," Alan finished. Gazing intently at him she shook her head in agreement. Lifting himself from the couch, he easily picked her up and moved towards the bedroom that he remembered well.

He placed her gently on in the middle of the bed keeping his eyes on her as she watched him in return. When they knew what was to happen next, a fire began to burn in their eyes of the pleasure that was to come. Not too quickly Alan told himself because he wanted nothing more than to ravage her and their last episode had left him thirsting for more. Before getting onto the bed himself he removed his shirt and jeans so that they wouldn't obstruct his next movements. Megan smirked, watching him before she said, "Something for me to look at while you play with me." "You have no idea," he replied, then jumping onto the bed on top of her. He could hear Megan's breath catch at his suddenness as she stared up into his eyes. He wanted every inch of her body to know how much he wanted her. Her chest lifted up and then down with her deep breaths and he couldn't help but want to see her breasts, to kiss them. Slowly, he reminded himself. Her arms she had lifted over her head, waiting for him with her hair splayed all over the bed. She was unlike any other woman. Moving his hands to her wrists, he held them there as he bent down to kiss her lips, which she anticipated, but when he was teasingly close he shifted to the left and found the sensitive spot on her neck, right below her ear. He kissed her first and then used his tongue to tease her; he knew her sensitivity as she squirmed slightly underneath him. He nipped her ear lobe and blew lightly into her ear, feeling her goose bumps reach down her arms to her wrists.

Moving slowly he kissed along her jawline to her chin. She fought slightly to try and move her head to kiss his lips, but he held her in place, wanting to be in control and to allow her to come wildly. He knew that was always how she liked it best. Quickly he bit her bottom lip before allowing his mouth to continue its journey down her chin to her neck. The kisses were frustratingly slow, but he knew he was building the burning in her blood as she started to moan softly. Without even looking he knew her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as she relished in the pleasure of his touch.

When his mouth reached the hollow of her neck, he sucked on her and nibbled briefly, feeling her gulp against his lips. Each small sound and each little motion she made he could feel himself getting harder and so he pushed himself against her and she groaned, "Take my clothes off; I want to feel you." He wanted nothing more than to feel her naked frame against his and as her chest again heaved against him he allowed her wrists go so that his hands could unbutton her shirt quickly. The material fell on either side of her torso and he looked down at her breasts trying to push free from the silk bra. Her nipples were already erect in the material and he couldn't help but bend down to nip on one through the silk. He sucked on her, raising them even more as the silky material was moistened. With her wrists free, she moved her hands to his head and massaged the back of his head encouraging him to continue as she quietly whispered, "Yes, yes…"

He stopped briefly and as quickly as he could unhooked her bra so that it could be pushed up and he could have complete access to both breasts. He always gazed upon them first to admire the soft pink coloring and the roundness of how perfectly shaped they were. But soon his mouth salivated to be in the valley between her breasts and he bit her softly there, leaving his mark. He moved to the next breast and teased her tip with his tongue lightly. As his tongue barely touched the tip she arched up to him, begging for him to take her in his mouth, and so he did. When he suckled her she whimpered and this time her nails dug into his scalp. He could spend an eternity teasing her in this way but he knew what waited for him below.

He again moved to her valley and slowly left fiery kisses down to her navel. He knew by the time he reached her womanhood she would be aching for him, for his attentions. While he kissed around her navel his fingers grazed the top part of her jeans sending a shiver through her body. He undid the button and lowered the zipper, revealing her silk panties. He wanted to pull everything off at that moment and push himself inside of her, but again he reminded himself to slowly drive her crazy. With her jeans opened he moved to kiss the sensitive skin between her thigh and pelvis. He paid attention to each side and as he sucked on her a bit she arched up to him, not being able to control her want.

Her breathing was coming in shorter gasps now and he looked up to her to see her hands clenching the fabric of the comforter on either side and her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as she tried to remain calm. He pulled the jeans from her frame and moved his head between her legs, as his arms grabbed her thighs holding them on either side of him. Without removing the material, his nose grazed the silk fabric above her womanhood where he could feel her heat radiating. That slight touch created a quiet but audible, "Please take me," to escape from Megan's lips; she was throbbing uncontrollably wanting a release. So he nipped on her through the material sending jolts through her legs as they shuddered around him. He wanted to taste her and pulled the silk material to the side letting his tongue run the length of her. "Ohhh God," she moaned as his tongue continued to lick her. She was so wet for him as he had slowly allowed her desire to build. Taking his time, his mouth worked on her nipping, sucking and licking her as she began to arch back and forth against him uncontrollably. He finally held her in place as he nipped and sucked her most sensitive of areas and her body spasmed as he could feel her release and go slightly limp in his hands. Her breathing was heavy with her mouth agape as she relished in the divine pleasure; soon a smile spread over her lips.

Squeezing her thighs that were on each side of him, she pulled him up her frame. He came willingly and when he was directly over her he told her, "I love tasting you; it reminds me of being home." They looked at each other as they had for years, so consumed with their desire as he bent to kiss her again passionately. Her arms circled around his back pulling him closer to her so that she could feel him against her. He still had his own desire that needed to be taken care of as was evident when he pushed against her abdomen. Alan wanted Megan to taste herself on his breath as their tongues danced in and out of each other's mouths. This time when their mouths parted Megan breathily told him, "Take me again but this time don't be gentle."

That was the only direction he needed as his throbbing manhood ached for its own pleasure. He pushed himself up on the bed and swiftly removed both his boxers and her panties and then quickly flipped her onto her stomach. She worked to remove her undone shirt and bra as she giggled devilishly and he positioned to take her as he wanted. He grabbed a pillow and bending over the back of her frame he gave it to her growling in her ear, "Something to grab onto as you lose control." She took it turning her head to smile wickedly at him.

He pushed his body down against her back so she could feel him against her and he nibbled on the back of her ear. She struggled a little beneath him as goosebumps raised on her back. Pulling himself up, he grabbed her hips and lifted her ass into the air with her knees bracing her underneath. Her hair had fallen on either side of her face but he wanted to see her so he pulled her locks over one shoulder revealing her. She was biting her lower lip in anticipation and was holding tightly to her pillow as he ran his hand between her legs feeling the slickness waiting for him. She moaned again slightly as he allowed a finger to plunge within her and pump several times. When her hips began to move in a rhythm he could no longer wait. She was beyond ready and he guided his manhood to her and pushed into her only slightly. She gasped when he entered her and he pulled himself out just to plunge himself in deeper the next time. When he was in her fully they both voiced their pleasure. He initially grasped onto her hips as he started to move himself in and out of her.

When their motions were fluid he moved his hands under her form to grab her breasts as they too moved with their rhythm. He tweaked her nipples causing her to again moan loudly as she succumbed to all the pleasure radiating through her. Pumping into her he watched as her ass slammed against him with each push. His pleasure took over with each movement and he was moving quickly now and had lost control as he watched her tearing at the pillow. With just a few more movements he knew that their escape would come and that their worlds would explode. Taking one hand from her breast he again grabbed her hip and pulled her to him as forcefully as he could and when he had entered her to his fullest they both came. Megan screamed his name as spasms raked through her and his head fell backwards, closing his eyes as the most exquisite uncontrollable pleasure filled his body.

He still held her hips so she wouldn't collapse but he saw her face buried in the pillow underneath her as she breathed heavily. Their bodies glowed from exertion and he wanted her beautiful frame on him. He fell to the side of her and lay on his back as he lifted her body on top of him. They were heated now but soon their bodies would cool. He hugged her frame to him never wanting to let her go. They both opened their eyes to gaze at each other. Her eyes were filled with him and she kissed him softly before mouthing, "Thank you." She then nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as his arms held onto her. With one hand he pulled the corner of the comforter over their exhausted bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 7

Alan awoke just as the twilight of the night began to change into the dull gray of predawn. The sun had yet to crest the horizon but he knew it wouldn't be long. He reached a long arm over the bed expecting to drape it over her waist and pull her closer to him. It had been a long time since he had been able to pull her to him in the first morning light, forming his body around her back as he nuzzled his face into her hair and fell contentedly back to sleep. As his hand came to rest on the bed, he didn't feel Megan's body lying next to him but instead sheets that had already gone cold. He flipped over on his side to see where she had gone and in the small light of the room saw her sitting in her reading chair in the corner by the window. She was busy pulling on a sweatshirt over a cute pink bra that she already had on; he watched her as she then moved to lace up her sneakers. When Megan finally looked up she caught him staring at her.

"Thought I would head out to the beach for an early morning walk. Would you come with me," she questioned. He really wanted nothing more than to bring her back to this bed and waste away the entire morning his body wrapped around hers, but he could still see the sullenness that encompassed her. "Of course I'll come with you," he replied pulling the blankets and sheets from his frame as he stepped out of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom to wash up a bit. He remembered that he hadn't brought any extra clothes with him but the last time he was here had left a couple extra things behind, just in case. He turned to ask Megan and before he said a word she pointed into the bathroom, "I left a pair of your sweat pants and a shirt on the counter for you. I never got rid of them," she finished softly as she walked from the room towards the kitchen.

They stepped out into the cool morning air and Megan handed him his own travel mug of coffee. She had prepared one for both of them as he had gotten ready in the bathroom. He opened the lid and took a slow sip allowing the warmth to coat his throat easing the chill of the air. He smiled to himself knowing that Megan still remembered exactly how he liked his coffee and when he turned to look at her, she was already smiling back, "Yes, I still remember. I guess there are some things we don't forget."

As they walked down the stairs of the front porch and continued their way down the driveway Alan felt comfortable enough to put an arm around her shoulder and to pull her a bit closer to him. He ran his hand up and down her arm knowing that even with that sweatshirt on she still must be a little cold. They walked in contented silence to the beach just enjoying being in each other's company and watching as the sun began its assent. This part of Nova Scotia was extraordinarily beautiful and he understood why Megan occasionally would sneak away to this haven. When the two of them had spent the weekend here before, he remembered not wanting to leave. It had been so perfect outside of their normal world and for once they had seemed like a true couple. He didn't know if Megan had noticed it too, but there all was as it should be and yet somehow the moment they returned to their normal lives the magic quickly washed away.

Not far from her house, they rounded the corner of the street, stepped past some large boulders and stood on the pebbly beach. For a moment they both stood in awe as the sun shone brilliantly on the water creating the most majestic colors in the sky. Alan had unnoticeably pulled Megan in front of him with one arm draped across the front of her body and holding onto her opposite shoulder. One of her hands had slid up to hold his arm, as they comfortably stood together gazing at the site in front of them. After a few minutes, Megan finally took a step and pulled his arm from her just to hold his hand as they walked side by side.

"It's easy to come here and get lost. It's such a different world: so quiet, so serene and no one seems to know who we are or even care for that matter. I love to come here and just forget or at least get lost in memories," Megan started. Alan knew this was still a process for her, for her grieving and he didn't want to interrupt, so he listened even in the silence. Megan continued as she kept her eyes on the beach walking forward, "My dad was never as big a part of my life as my mother was. As I got older, I think I tried to be there more for him and to have more of a relationship with him, but it was really always my mother that I fell back on. And it was so difficult with the men that I've put up with in my life, to see him as something different, especially since my parents split up at such an early age. But now, now I wonder if I did enough, if I spent enough time with him. It's a horrible thing regret and guilt."

For a long time they walked in silence. It tore at Alan's heart that she could possibly think those things. One time, about a year and a half ago, he had been at a charity event when Megan and her father had been there together. Of course no one knew about their secret escapades or relationship, so Alan hadn't attended as Megan's guest, but she had made the effort of introducing her father to him and together the three of them had sat at the same table and enjoyed dinner. Alan could tell the way her father looked at Megan that she was the apple of her daddy's eye. He hadn't seen many parents much prouder of a child than he was, perhaps even if he didn't say it. When he was sure that Megan wasn't going to say anything else he finally spoke, "Do you remember when I met your father; when we all were at the same charity event together?" He had stopped and Megan turned and shook her head in acknowledgement. "Megan, it was so clear and evident that your father, he loved you so much. There was no hurt or pain when he spoke of you and I don't think you have any towards him. He was proud of you and I think these feelings you are having now, well I just think you will miss him. Everyone always questions what could have been, but don't do that to yourself. It was apparent what he thought of you and never forget that."

Megan had shifted her eyes to the side as Alan spoke and they began to well with tears. She was still holding his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. She held it there for a moment before dropping it to her side and looking back at him, "Thank you for saying that. No one has told me that this last week and it means a lot." A tear dropped from her eye and she used her other hand to wipe it away. Megan finally continued, "Let's go over here and sit for a while. Let me tell you some of our funny stories." Alan walked willingly with her knowing that her grieving process was on its way to mending his broken Megan.

Making their way back to the house, they laughed at each other's stories and were smiling infectiously as they made their final assent up the stairs of the porch. They stood outside the front door and just smiled brilliantly at each other. Shaking her head Megan asked, "What am I to do with you? No matter what, we never seem to be able to leave each other's orbit for long." Draping her arms around his neck, she practically had to stand on her tippy toes when she asked another question, "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Alan smiled back at her, letting his arms encircle her at the small of her back, "How could I ever forget? Megan I would have lived forever in that weekend if we could." Megan's smile turned into a sad grin before she said, "You know during that weekend was the first time I had thought about an 'us', thought that maybe we could be together long term? I was so afraid to say something to you though. I thought you would get spooked and want to end it. And then I thought, well let's see what happens when we get back to normal life and somehow just like that," she said clicking her fingers, "it was all over." Alan felt his own smile begin to melt and he looked pleadingly at her, "Oh, Megs, why didn't you ever tell me? All this time and I never knew." "I didn't want to scare you," Megan replied nervously. "If I would have known, things could have been different. God, this whole time, and I felt the same way that weekend," he finished.

Both of them sighed heavily and they brought their foreheads to rest on one another. They breathed each other in deeply. Alan's heart now hurt, not for the sad Megan that had stood in front of him a day ago, but for the 'what could have been' between them. He knew she felt the same and they stood wishing for the past, wishing they could have made better decisions, wishing that perhaps this day not end. Whispering Megan said, "But we have to go back. We have to go back to the people in our lives and what we have already started. Alan, I care for Will and I need to try and see this though. And you, I know that you have had some up's and down's with Milda, but if it was because of me, go back and give that a chance. We owe it to ourselves. All this time and we never found each other, let's not forego these ones we have in our lives now." With her last words, Megan buried her face in the crook of his neck. Alan's breath caught in his mouth, knowing she was right, but knowing he never wanted to let her go. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Pulling away from him slowly, Megan looked back into his eyes. The yearning, the fire, the passion, it was always there between them; it was their constant that never changed. She took his hand and opening the door began to guide him towards her bedroom. As they crossed the threshold of her room she breathed, "But this will always be our place and this will always be our time."

She walked to stand in front of her floor length mirror with Alan gliding right in behind her. They both looked intently upon themselves in the mirror. Megan reflected on her image in a loose sweatshirt, tightly fit yoga pants that came to her calf, her hair that fell at her shoulders and the soft rose blush of her cheeks from the coolness outside. As she looked upon Alan's figure behind her she loved the way he fit into the loose sweats that he wore along with the tighter fit t-shirt that accentuated his muscular frame. She was happy now that she had never gotten rid of the items he had left; it felt like home to see them both dressed in this manner. And yet, their longing still burned for one another. She had shifted her gaze so that she could see his eyes and her heart skipped a beat with the way he was eyeing her in the mirror. Speaking softly to him she said, "Let me watch your hands on me."

Alan moved a step closer to her so that their bodies almost touched. Keeping his eyes on the mirror, he reached to the bottom of her sweatshirt and slowly pulled it up her torso and over her head. When the fabric was free from her completely, she shook her head slightly, allowing the tresses of her hair to fall randomly over her bare shoulders. Alan took his hands and lightly allowed his fingertips to touch her shoulders as he gathered her hair in his hands and pulled it beyond her shoulders to fall down her back. He let his fingers run through her tresses as he knew she loved when he played with her hair. She cocked her head to the side a bit, enjoying the softness of his touch. He bent his head to her shoulder to lightly pepper she soft skin with kisses, tasting the sweetness of her skin. He then took the hand that lay at her side and catching her small wrist, he lifted it up behind his head and placed her palm against his neck.

Everything about her was so beautiful to him; he couldn't take his eyes away from her small hands, her soft hair, her petite waste, her flawless skin, her supple breasts with the small mole on her right and her ass that filled any man's hands. From the corner of his eye he could see her watching him in the mirror. The way his hands moved slowly, tauntingly, aroused her and her breath became slightly uneven as he continued. From her wrist, down her arm, to her ribcage and down the remainder of her torso he traced her skin lightly with the back his hand. When his hand reached the top of her yoga pants, he slipped a couple fingers in the top to lightly brush her sensitive skin above her pelvis. His arousal grew as he saw her skin prickle from the sensation and with his free hand he grasped the side of her hip and pulled her against him so that she felt his yearning. She gulped and took a deep breath as she moved her hips slightly against his arousal.

His hand he removed from the top band of her pants and he let his fingers play slowly up her midsection to her belly button; he continued to let the tips of his fingers feather her until he reached the pink lace of her bra. Her choice was driving him mad as he could see through the lace and her erect nipples already pushing against the material. He laid his chin on her shoulder as he gazed down at the tops of her breasts heaving up and then down and then back up again. He stared at their plumpness trying to escape the material and at his hand as he traced the outside of the bra. First his index finger slid along the base of the bra and then along the roundness of her breast, up and over her mound to dip back down in between her valley. When his finger began to crest her other breast he finally plunged his hand under the material, grasping her fullness while his thumb brushed lightly over her tip. She gasped and allowed her head to fall back slightly against his shoulder as her eyes closed at the arousing sensitivity. He continued to lightly tease her and her hips began to move against him in response. He whispered brusquely in her ear, "But I thought you wanted to watch?"

She again took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning her face towards him. She couldn't help her urge to kiss him and with her hand still behind his neck, she pulled him forcefully to her. Their lips crushed against each other as they devoured one another. Their tongues swiftly entered the other's mouth, searching and tasting with a profound desire. She moaned gently into his mouth when his hand left her bra and moved to her back to undo the hooks. He pulled back slightly and she bit his lower lip in disapproval.

He locked eyes with her and could see the consternation and pleading in her face; she always wanted more but he knew how to slowly make her peak. With her bra loosed, he pulled it from her frame and his hand went back to her chest. This time he slowly began to tease her other breast. He ran his finger lightly over her full roundness in a circular motion making his way to her tip. She again was watching him in the mirror and he could tell the arousal between her legs was deepening as she thrust back against him. He longed for the wetness between her legs but never wanted to leave the soft pink skin of her nipples. Moving his second hand from her hip, he grabbed both breasts now and pushed them together, allowing his thumbs to flick lightly at her nipples. His chin cradled on her shoulder, he looked down upon on her, and as he teased her, her throbbing for him became uncontrollable and she moved her head back to bite the flesh on his neck. He winced slightly and she giggled devilishly and so he thrust himself hardly against her and let his teeth nip the skin on her shoulder to let her know he was still in control.

"Please touch me," she implored him, with the throbs of desire raking through her body. He moved a hand from her breast, sliding it slowly down her stomach and straight in between the fabric of her pants and her skin. He could feel her heat before he even reached her womanhood, and his hand moved faster in anticipation. Easily guiding his fingers under the material of her panties, he reached his destination gliding gently over her. She groaned the moment his hand made contact with her and her legs spread further for him. She was so slick to his touch, he knew it wouldn't take much for her to orgasm the first time, so he brushed a couple of times over her sensitivity and then plunged two fingers into her. In the mirror, he watched her mouth fall agape when he entered her, but yet only quick breaths escaped her mouth. His arousal became stronger watching her about to come. In anticipation of her weakness, he moved his other hand from her breast to hold her hip while his fingers worked quickly in and out of her. Moments later, with his thumb, he flicked her while his fingers entered her one more time and her head fell forward, along with the rest of her body in sheer bliss. Her eyes closed, he caught her and held her against him.

She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes again. Megan was pacing her breathing to bring it back to normal as Alan still watched her intently. She finally turned and looked at him and removing his hand from her pants, she brought it to her lips to suck his fingers, before stating, "These fingers are magical, among other things," and as she ended her comment she raised her eyebrow at him in further anticipation. He chuckled to himself, was there never a time she wasn't ready for him? But he knew how ready he was for her.

Seeing the fiery passion in this eyes, Megan turned to face Alan. His shirt was taught against his muscles and she ached to touch his skin, letting her hands run over him. She quickly pulled the cotton from him and as her hands pulled the shirt over his head, she let them fall back to rest on his chest. Her hands ran their length over his chest muscles to his broad shoulders and arms and then back again. Leaning forward she kissed the top of his chest and Alan moved his hands to entwine in her hair. She sucked on him briefly to leave her mark and his hands pulled back lightly on her tresses. Her hands then moved to his torso and over his abdomen, feeling his muscles clench slightly against her touch. His skin felt so wonderful under her hands.

When she reached the top section of his sweats, she placed either hand on the sides of hips and let her hands dig under the material. He pumped once towards her as he felt her fingers close to him. Allowing her hands to find their way to his ass, she grasped him and pulled him closer to her, smiling wickedly as her face turned up to look at him. His eyes met hers and he groaned when his arousal pushed against her. Sliding one hand back to the front, she finally took his length in her hand. His eyes closed and a gasp left his mouth when her hand ran the length and she brushed her thumb over his tip. She was grinning at his pleasure as she ran up and down him a couple times before his face fell into her hair breathing, "I crave your touch." Not wanting to push him too far, her hands left his sweats, but gripping the tops of them, she pulled him towards the bed as she slowly walked backwards.

The backs of her legs hit the bed and Alan couldn't help but again take control. He pushed her down onto the edge of the bed and with her legs in the air, he grabbed onto the yoga pants and pulled them frantically from her body. He quickly stepped from his sweats and with her back flat on the mattress, he grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She took her cue and with her legs, she encircled his body with her ankles crossed on his back and clenched him closer to her. He bent his hands down to rest them on either side of her waist, with their bodies so close he finally plunged himself inside of her. Her hands were on his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin. He pulled out slowly, allowing himself to hover at her entrance until she clenched her thighs around him and he buried himself inside her again.

Anchoring his legs, his hips began to work a rhythm in and out of her and with each plunge he took her hips thrust up to meet him. They both were breathing heavily, trying to steady themselves to make this dance last. Megan was biting her lip and Alan was sinking closer to her, trying to push himself into her further and further. Alan's mind began to go blank as his body took over and his thrusts became animalistic while Megan was intoxicated with the undeniably lightning sensations between her legs. There was nothing else around them as they peered into each other's eyes. Alan wanted to see her one final time as he penetrated her and her world collapsed around her; he needed to ensure they came at exactly the same moment. He could see her eyes start to roll and he knew they were both close. Megan could take it no longer and her mouth opened to allow her scream as Alan's body shook and he jumped from a precipice thrusting into her one last time, filling her with all of him.

His body collapsed onto her and her hands held him at the back of the neck, holding him close to her as they breathed in and out, in and out. Her legs were still encircled around him and their bodies shook with an aftershock of their divine lovemaking, because that was what this was. They had made love and Megan's body felt overcome with him. She flashed back to their time here previously and quickly returned to their time here in the present. The way he had just filled her it felt somehow different this time, somehow complete, and her eyes teared slightly with joy. Alan lifted his head and he saw her happiness; she had come back to him in these last two days. He couldn't help himself when the words escaped his mouth, "Come what may, I do love you Megan Follows."

Megan wasn't sure how she had thought this would be a good idea, especially after everything her and Alan had just shared days before. She was prepping herself at her vanity in the bathroom and she was a bit clammy from her nervousness. How were she and Alan going to be at the same Halloween party together with their significant others and pretend as though nothing had ever happened? Looking at herself in the mirror, she fidgeted with the head band to straighten it. At the last minute she had thrown together a makeshift costume, but really they were adults and no one would wonder or ask what she was. She knew the old trick though for women, just look sexy and no one cared what you were supposed to be. She had on tight black leggings and an extremely tight black top that zipped up the front. Sexy she thought, as she pulled the silver zipper a bit lower, showing off her cleavage that was pushed together nicely due to the tightness of the material. With her hair curled and her make up done, all that was left was for her to pull on her black knee high boots.

She had bent down to pull a new shade of lipstick from her makeup drawer when his hands on her shoulders startled her. Pulling herself upright in her chair she smiled at Will as he looked at her in the mirror. His gaze fixed excitedly on her, he breathed, "You are gorgeous. Undeniably all eyes will be on you tonight, but how could I blame any man." He was so kind and sweet to her and grasping his hand she pulled it to her lips to kiss him. Turning in her seat to look at him, he was everything she had always wanted. He was fit, attractive, professional, successful and so funny. And his heart was so kind. "I'll have to be keeping the women away from you as well," she complimented him looking him up and down. He then pulled her from her seat and pulled her close before stating, "Whatever it was you needed in Nova Scotia, it was time well spent. You seem so much better." She just smiled in return as he wrapped his arms around her.

As Will held her close, he breathed her in. They stood wrapped in each other's arms before seductively he whispered in her ear, "Dressing like this, you won't be able to control the man that comes home with you tonight." With the whisper against her neck, it sent shivers down her back. God, how she cared for this man. And she was ready to rekindle what they had together. For years Megan and Alan had never worked, try what they may, and now both of them had a chance at love. Tonight was a test and both she and Alan needed to succeed; they had to have the strength, the will power to be within each other's grasp but to resist temptation. They had agreed on this night and both were determined, but Megan was deathly afraid of what could happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 8

Megan's heart beat heavily in her chest as her and Will stepped from the car and made their way into the party. Just outside the doors she took a deep breath and noticing her apprehension Will stood beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back before asking, "Is this too much too soon? Maybe we shouldn't have come tonight what with everything you have been through." She turned to look at him and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I needed to get out anyway." Inwardly she felt guilty that Will thought her anxiety stemmed from her father's recent passing for he had no idea that her thoughts were currently about Alan and how she would need to control, not only her feelings but most definitely her actions. In the recent weeks she had failed miserably but she was hopeful this evening; with Will at her side and Milda at Alan's side she thought tonight should be the easiest time to accomplish this. But her and Alan's last day together had been so emotional, so comforting, and so intense, she blushed just thinking about it. "Well, are you ready to go inside," Will asked still noticing her hesitation. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she replied not so confidently.

They walked into the dark lit club together and immediately Megan was bombarded with friends offering their condolences for her father. While she didn't want tonight to just be all about that, the rush of people speaking with her did take her mind off of seeing him. Will respectfully stood at her side as she accepted all of the sentiments from her friends. Then she would introduce Will to all those that had yet to meet him. Many of her girlfriends seemed smitten with him; the way he spoke, the way he looked at her, the way he treated them and most definitely they appreciated his handsome features. When Will took the opportunity to go and get them both a drink, the girls flocked to Megan and quickly gossiped about how cute Will was and where did she find him and how lucky she was to have him. She smiled and tried taking everything they said to heart. She was lucky, wasn't she? Will was the ultimate package, so why was it so hard for her to stop thinking about 'him' about Alan? She was so frustrated with herself.

Will came walking back with her drink and she could tell he was eyeing her up and down. With her father's passing it had been awhile for the two of them and she noticed the look in his eye, the one that told her he wanted to ravish her later. As she had told herself time and time again, today was the day she needed to rekindle what they had and prove to herself that she could happily continue a life with him. She smirked at him as he walked up and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I hope this evening doesn't go long, because I am dying to unzip that outfit with my teeth." Flutters ran through her stomach as she thought of what a magnificent lover he was. With her cheek close to his, she brushed softly against his face, pulling away to look him in the eyes. There must have been a glint of approval that he saw because his next movement was slight but passionate as he bent quickly to brush his lips against hers. She tasted him for the first time in a long time and wanting more she responded to his touch. Pushing her tongue lightly against his lips, she opened his mouth and gently slid her tongue against his. It was brief, but sultry and passionate before they pulled away from one another. Yes, she thought, she could do this. She had missed him.

When they pulled away, Will handed Megan her drink. She blushed a bit realizing that several people had seen their interaction, but she calmly took a sip of her drink. Will, now more confident, stepped beside her and pulled her close to him. It was a very masculine way of letting everyone around know that she was his. She didn't mind his forwardness and found it attractive to be wanted in this way. As her eyes scanned the room more closely though she saw a dagger like stare on her and Will; Alan had seen their public yet intimate kiss and he was not happy.

Megan caught his stare and his eyes felt they were cutting through her. In response she just shook her head slightly letting him know it was not okay for him to feel that way, for him to be staring at her and Will in that manner. She then turned and walked with Will in the opposite direction; as strong as she was trying to be, she was not ready for that confrontation yet. Perhaps after a few drinks she could muster up the courage for the four of them to actually try and hold a conversation, but at this moment she was okay with spending more time introducing Will to her other friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half passed and after several more trips to the bar, she and Will were laughing hysterically with one of the directors that Megan knew from directing Reign. He had them in stitches about a trip he had recently taken with his family and the utter chaos caused by his young children. As Megan bent over and laughed heartedly, she felt Will's hand slip from the small of her back, down to rest on the plump part of her ass. She jumped just slightly at the touch and didn't turn to make obvious eye contact with him, but she could tell he was starting to get restless. With each drink that he had, he became more and more hands on. Even Brad seemed to take note as Megan saw his gaze shift to Will's hand before asking, "So how long have you two been together? Still in that honey moon stage?" Megan blushed at the innuendo and Will, with a bit of a looser tongue, replied, "It's only been a few months, but I don't think it'll matter how long we are together, keeping my hands to myself isn't easy around her." Megan smiled and blushed even more with Will's words and turned to look up at Brad who had his eyebrows raised a bit and was shaking his head with a rather large smile himself. Brad continued his sentiment, "Well Megan does always seem to grab a guy's attention," but then turning his attention to Megan finished, "but aren't you the lucky one too to have such a great and committed gentleman. Well I have a couple other faces I see that I need to say hello to. It was very nice meeting you Will and Megan, as always, a pleasure." "You too Brad," Megan said and added, "and say hello to the family for me."

As Brad walked away, Megan turned and looked up at Will. Turning herself to face him, she placed her hands on either of his shoulders and remarked, "Well aren't you starting to feel a bit frisky? Am I going to need to take you home soon?" Will smiled back at her slyly, "Stay or go, I can't promise you these hands will stay to themselves," and with that he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Again, his hands ventured down past the small of her back and she leaned back slightly so as to give him a better view of her, with her hair falling down her back. Just as Will's hands reached their destination and he gave her a slight squeeze, they overheard a voice walking up, "So let me guess, you two are playing lovers for Halloween? If so, you are doing a great job," Alan commented mockingly.

Megan took a deep breath at hearing Alan's words and already knew this wouldn't go well, as she had hoped. She quickly put her head on Will's chest, took several more breaths and then turned to look as Alan approached with Milda at his side. She had a forced smile when she looked from Alan to Milda but wanted to change the tone of the conversation. Turning from Will to face the couple, Megan outstretched her hand to Milda and started, "Hello, I haven't had the chance to meet you yet. Milda, correct?" Milda reached for Megan's hand but shook it loosely before replying, "Well I've seen you before with Alan, but I guess we haven't officially met." Damn, Megan thought to herself, realizing what Milda was referring to, was this how it was going to be all night? Were both Alan and Milda going to make this extremely uncomfortable when all she had wanted and what Alan had said he wanted, was for them to move on?

Will sensed how uncomfortable she was and interjected, "Alan it has been some time since we first met. It's nice to see you again and always nice to see any of Megan's friends." "Well it does seem that Megan has been hiding you and keeping you all to herself," Alan piped in. Megan was already tired of the underhanded insults and was disappointed in Alan for acting like this and for provoking his girlfriend to act in the same manner. She wasn't sure what had come over her but she finally responded, "This seems a bit unsociable and uncomfortable, do you think we can have an adult conversation?" Alan cleared his throat a bit with her words. "You know, you're right. I'm sorry to both of you. Here we are at a great party with great friends," and turning to Milda he put his arm around her, "and great partners." "Here, here," chimed in Will, "we really are two lucky guys."

Now Will extended his hand to Milda, "It is very nice to meet you. I have to ask though, what is your costume?" "I'm Alan's shadow," she replied confidently as Megan took the opportunity to look her up and down. What a ridiculous costume, Megan thought to herself, half rolling her eyes. Alan caught her look and in turn asked, "Well what are you Megan?" Before she could even respond Will piped in, "Downright sexy," and then leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her quickly and softly, but she was frustrated with Will for egging Alan on. When she looked back at Alan, she could see him biting his lip. Immediately she started asking Milda questions about herself. This seemed to ease the tension a little bit. For the next five minutes they remained cordial until Milda asked Alan to take her out to the dance floor. Megan was happy for the reprieve, but in some ways thought the worst was now over.

Speaking to Will she said, "Let's mingle a bit more and then we can get ready to go." "Are you sure you don't want a turn on the dance floor," he asked, "I know how much you enjoy it." In reply she answered, "Maybe not tonight." They became involved in several more conversations and occasionally her eyes would stray to the dance floor. She saw Milda continually reaching for Alan's attention with the way she was dancing so closely and occasionally rubbing herself against him, but it looked as though she were trying too hard. In fact, the more intimately Milda tried to dance with him, the more Alan seemed to pull away. What was wrong with him? As she watched them, his gaze turned and met her's again. He saw her looking and she hated that. As Will was speaking, she nudged him briefly and whispered, "I'm going to run to the ladies room." "Okay," he answered, "I'll be here."

She started off walking to the bathroom and then realized perhaps she just needed a moment to herself. With an unfinished drink in her hand, she walked into one of the dark and narrow hallways that led to an emergency exit. She leaned back against the wall and took a sip from her glass. Thank god she had a few drinks before their interaction with Alan and Milda; it did seem to settle her nerves a little bit. But still, why did her thoughts always go back to them and why did she concern herself so much with their dancing and how it looked or what Alan was feeling? Was she fooling herself? Would she be able to let him go as a close friend and lover but still somehow keep him in her life? Was she trying for too much? She let her head fall back against the wall and her eyes close as she brought her drink back up to her lips. Taking her sip she then let out a deep breath. After a minute, she finally allowed her eyes to open again and she jumped at the body in front of her.

"Jesus, Alan, you scared me," she said quickly turning to look down the hallway to see if anyone saw them both together. She felt his hand on the bottom of her chin, as he turned her face to look back at him. Looking into his eyes, he looked a bit wild and a mess at the same time. "What is going on with you," she asked with concern in her voice. He shook his head and his eyes fell to the floor before he started, "Megan, I just can't. I can't stop thinking about you. That night in Nova Scotia, it just reminded me of how good we are together. And I think I can move on and get over you, but then I see a picture of you, or something reminds me of you, or I see you here tonight, and you are all I think about." She wanted to cry out for him to stop. This was all too much and she thought she had strength tonight. She felt something for Will and maybe if she just let it mature it would be more, but she couldn't stop thinking about Alan either. This whole situation wasn't fair to any of them. "Alan, please…" Megan whispered, "Not here, not right now. What if someone sees us?" Bending down to press his forehead against hers he whispered back, "I don't care anymore."

With their eyes so close, she tried looking to see what he was feeling, but she saw his eyes wandering down her body. During all of the activity of the evening, she hadn't realized that the zipper of her top had slipped dangerously lower. Alan had caught sight of it and was peering down her top with his breathing becoming more intense. He whispered more desperately this time, "I want every piece of you every time I see you, how do I control that?" Megan licked her lips without a response to him. His hand lifted to the zipper and when she didn't stop him, he pulled it down even slightly more. Now he had a full view of her. With sudden quickness, he pushed his body up against hers, with her back against the wall, and moved his mouth to take hers. She reacted on impulse and let her arms encircle his neck. With him fully against her, she could feel that he was already aroused. How did she have this effect on him? His lips crushed hers as he wanted to devour her; she could tell he was hungry. His hands moved to the flipped out collar of her top and pulled it open wider as he swiftly moved his mouth to the base of her neck and began to suck on her collarbone.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps as they always did when he behaved this way with her. It was frantic, uncontrollable and always a bit inappropriate, making it more dangerous and more sexually driven. She could feel herself being aroused but she wanted to taste him again and grabbing him on either side of his face, which was now working its way down between her breasts, she pulled him back up to her mouth. The moment their lips met she pushed her tongue into his mouth to find his. They met in a tango of a dance as they tried to reach the deepest parts of their mouths. His taste was hers and one she knew too well; it was what she craved and longed for even when she didn't know it. Alan slid a hand down between her legs to rub her and she whimpered breaking their kiss. Her head turned slightly to the left as Alan again moved his mouth to her neck, but this time right below her ear. Her eyes fluttered and she noticed a body at the end of the hallway, looking at them. She squinted and was able to make out Brad's face staring back at her and Alan. Grabbing Alan by the shoulders she squeezed him to let him know to stop and he lifted his head and turned his gaze to follow hers. Brad caught their eyes but then hastily walked away.

What had they done, Megan thought to herself. They had come to this party with significant others and introduced them to their friends, and now this? Brad was friends with so many of her and Alan's acquaintances, would he stay quiet? What was this façade and charade that her and Alan were trying to pretend to live? They were hurting each other and more importantly, hurting other people. Before she could say anything Alan started, "Megan…I'm sorry. I don't ever want you to be embarrassed; I didn't mean for this to happen." Megan didn't blame him. It was much her fault as it was his. "Alan," she replied, putting her hands on his chest, "It's fine; I just, I just….I'm not feeling well at the moment," and the moment she said the words, she felt sick to her stomach. She had to turn and run to the restroom as she feared she might throw up in front of everyone. This kind of thing never happened to her, but with all the stress and surprise and guilt, perhaps her emotions had taken control of her. She rushed into a stall and let her stomach escape her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the car on the way back to her house Will was full of questions. "Do you think it was something that you ate? Do you feel like you are getting sick? Do you want me to stay with you tonight and make sure you are feeling okay?" Megan didn't know how to answer half of the questions Will was throwing her way. She just shook her head to most of them with her head back against the head rest in the passenger seat. She didn't know what to tell him. Her feelings were so uncontrollable and she felt like she may throw up again at any moment. Finally she spoke, "I think it's probably just best if you drop me off tonight and go back to your place. I'll call you in the morning and let you know how I'm feeling."

Will pulled the car into her driveway and Megan reached for the door to open it. "Hey," Will said, "feel better," and he bent over to kiss her. In that moment she had another dry heave and pulled away from him. "Better not," she responded. "I promise, I'll call you in the morning," she said and with that she got out of the car and went inside.

Two more times that night she found herself in the bathroom, in front of her toilet, unable to keep anything down. This was so unlike her. She felt guilty for treating Will this way and had made it up in her mind that she would tell him she needed a break. Maybe that's why she was so sick; if she just told Will the truth and started to be honest with herself, she wouldn't have this added stress. But where did that leave her and Alan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So many weeks had gone by since Megan had finally broken it to Will that she needed a break. At first he seemed astonished, but then he was angry for having traveled to Toronto for work to be with her. She told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault that it was all her fault, but when did that ever make anyone else feel good. He finally asked the question that she dreaded, "Are you breaking up with me because of Alan?" She stayed silent on the phone, unsure of how to answer. Just as she was about to say something, he interjected, "You know what, you're right. It is probably best you not tell me." Their conversation ended there.

It was hard the first week that followed, but then Megan realized it was all for the best. She hadn't wanted to contact Alan right away after she and Will took a break. She noticed she had been much more emotional and she didn't want to fall back into Alan's arms just because she was sad or depressed. Instead she let time go by to see what Alan's next move would be. He hadn't seemed happy with Milda at the Halloween party but that doesn't mean that they hadn't left together and decided to give it another chance. Her sleuth work on social media didn't seem very convincing either as she saw Alan follow and then unfollow Milda several times. Was he just being nice? Had they officially broken up? She was waiting on Alan to find out. If it were true, what he had told her the night of the Halloween party, then he would try and contact her soon enough. Besides, there was something important she needed to discuss with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several more days had passed and Megan finally got the text she had been expecting. She read it with trepidation at first: "I didn't know if it was best to call because I'm not sure if you are still with Will. I've made a decision that Milda and I will never work, not as long as I keep thinking of you. I want to see you, to explain to you. Can I meet you at the studios this Friday?" A weight was lifted when she read that Alan had finally decided to part with Milda. She didn't want to be the one to tell him to do that; she wanted him to make that decision on his own. "This Friday works," she replied back on text. Now, she thought nervously, she just needed to think of the best way to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing her scene, she was already tired wearing these heavy clothes and walking in these high heeled shoes. They had spent the morning rehearsing and had finished filming two of the three hours it would take to complete the entire scene. Happy that the director had called break, Megan walked back towards her chair, wanting to check her phone for when Alan would be able to meet her. He had agreed to come for lunch and stay a bit longer if possible. She knew that he had an agenda to talk about what he wanted as much as she did.

She walked around the corner with her head down, ensuring not to trip over any wires when a hand grabbed her by the arm. Looking up she was surprised to see Alan sitting next to one of the production assistants, just watching as the scene was filmed. Megan looked at him sideways but couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, "I didn't know that you were here already." "Well I wanted to get a sneak peak of my queen in action for season 4," he replied, smirking back at her. Laughing, and always enjoying when he called her his queen, Megan asked, "Has the late king gone mad again?" All three of them laughed at that, and the assistant with a sixth sense, decided to excuse herself for lunch.

"Well shall we stick around here," Megan asked, "is there anyone in particular you want to say hello to?" "I've already been able to say a few hellos, but I prefer to go somewhere private and chat if that's okay," Alan replied. She was so happy he was here she was ready to explode, maybe now was their time. As he stood up from the chair, she immediately threw her arms around him in an embrace as she said, "I'm just so excited to see you." He returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her and holding her securely. "I'm so happy to see you too sweets," he said just before he kissed the top of her head. For now, they didn't care who saw them.

Alan had been a bit apprehensive coming to see Megan at the studios. He of course had asked her first if it would be okay before presuming to just show up there, but now that he had seen her and saw her reaction to him being there, he knew that she was no longer with Will. "Let's go to your trailer where we can talk, okay," Alan asked. Megan looked up at him and both of them had uncontrollable smiles, "Yes, that would be best."

Megan had asked one of the assistants to bring them two lunches, so by the time they got to her trailer, there were two plates already sitting inside. The assistant had been careful to get them a little sampling of everything, but the overwhelming smell of the broccoli on the plate made her queasy. Megan walked right passed the food and headed for the couch to sit down. "Alan, could you put those in the refrigerator for now so that we can talk? I'm not quite ready to eat," Megan commented. Without a thought, Alan grabbed both plates and placed them in the fridge before joining her on the couch.

"So do you want to go first," Megan questioned him. Alan looked at her quizzically, "Well I thought I was the only one that had something to say, so yes, I guess I'll go first." Taking both of her hands in his, he looked down at their intertwined hands before continuing, "Megan these past few years have been so confusing for me. We've always been friends and became lovers and I know that we have always said 'no strings attached' but these past few months have killed me thinking of you with someone else. And when we spent time in Nova Scotia and I realized that you had potentially thought about an 'us' I was devastated because I thought maybe we had lost our opportunity. No matter who I fill my time with, it always comes back to you." At that moment he lifted his head to look at her and she was looking back at him intently. He lifted one of his hands from hers and placed it under her chin, running his thumb along her jawline. Seeming to be lost in his own thoughts he said softly, "You are so funny, smart, talented and so absolutely sexy. Do you even know that you are glowing right now?"

Megan picked up her hand from her lap and, raising it to her face, placed it against his. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm and closed her eyes at the words he was telling her. This is what she had absolutely hoped for and couldn't have imagined a better scenario. She wanted to know that he picked her and wanted her before she told him the news. When she opened her eyes, he was still just looking at her, admiring her. She heard him continue, "So I know you wanted to tell me something, but I think I've already figured it out." "Oh, really," she asked. "Yes," he continued, "I assume you wanted to let me know that you and Will are no longer together. And by your reaction when you saw me today, I assume that you wanted to see if there was a chance between the two of us as well." Megan started to shake her head slowly in agreement before stating, "Well, I guess you could say that's part of it." Smiling now, Alan went on, "I knew it, the moment I saw you. This is wonderful Megs. It's just me and you now and we can finally be together and try to make this work, just the two of us." "I wouldn't necessarily just say that," she said somewhat quietly. "Wait, what do you mean," Alan asked, "is there more?"

A sudden bout of sickness hit her again and she reacted quickly by jumping from the couch and running to the bathroom. She made it just in time. She didn't have much food in her stomach, but she was reeling. She hated feeling this way and not being in control, especially when her and Alan were in such deep conversation. She rinsed her mouth and drank a quick cup of water, before patting her face with a cool cloth. Looking herself in the mirror she thought, well it's now or never.

Walking out of the bathroom and back towards Alan she started, "I'm really sorry about that, but since you have seen it, Alan, there's something I need to tell you." "Oh my god Megan," he started nervously, "please don't tell me." Megan was unsure how to take his reaction. Did he already know what she was going to say? Now her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she became frightened to say the words. When she didn't say anything, tears came to Alan's eyes. Was he really going to be this upset with the news she was going to give him? Finally the words came from Alan's mouth shakily, "Megan please tell me you aren't sick? Please tell me I'm not going to lose you?" Megan almost burst into laughter with his questions. That is what he thought her news was? She started to chuckle as she sat back down on the couch next to him and the look on his face changed. "Okay," he said, "so you aren't sick. Well, what's the news then? Out with it already."

Megan looked him square in the eyes and grasping his shoulders, she took a deep breath and finally said the words, "Alan, I'm pregnant." She watched as a wave of emotions rolled over his face. First there was astonishment, which rolled into joy and then turned abruptly into anger. She was shocked to see the anger hit his eyes, when he brushed her hands from his shoulders and stood. Look down at her accusingly he said slowly, "Are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant with Will's baby? Is that why you wanted me to go first, to pledge myself to you and then for you to tell me you are pregnant with another man's baby? Is that why you were so nervous to tell me?" The questions rolled from his tongue and she just shook her head. When he was finished she had dropped her head into her hand and was rolling her eyes. "Stop, just stop," she said, before picking up her head and looking at him with a stern look, "you sound like an idiot." Huffing, she stood up from the couch and moved to stand in front of him. She took his face in her hands and a huge smile spread across her lips as she said the next words, "The baby is your's Alan. The baby is our's. This is our precious little Nova Scotia baby."

Taking a deep breath again, he asked her softly, "Are you sure?" She stared back at him as joyful tears filled both of their eyes and she just shook her head in the affirmative. He grabbed her then and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest of embraces as she lay her cheek against his chest. She closed her eyes in the blanket of security that he offered. For the first time in weeks she was relieved. So many things had been undetermined: was Alan still with his girlfriend, did he want to be with her, would he only agree to be with her because of the baby, would he even want to father another child? She had so many questions, but she knew one hundred percent, with or without help, she would be the best mother to this child. But now, now that she saw Alan was so happy and that he wanted her for her, and that he wanted this child, her heart was bursting with love.

After minutes of just holding her and thinking about the excitement of their future together, Alan took a step back from her. "I think I need to sit down," he said finally, seeming a bit dazed. Megan moved away from him and taking his hands guided him to the couch. "Are you going to be okay," she asked looking at him. Some of the color was gone from his face and he began to look like he may pass out. As he sat down, his body slowly slumped to the side. Megan caught him and helped him to lay completely vertical, as he lifted his feet to extend his entire body on the couch. Alan lifted his hand to his forehead and started, "I honestly can't believe this is happening. There's so much to think about now. Well we are definitely going to have to move you into my place immediately. I'll work on getting movers and setting up space for you."

Megan stood over him and crossed her arms, "Hold on a moment. Who said anything about me moving? And if someone was going to move, who said it was going to be me? What about my place?" Alan looked at her in surprise, "But sweets, I'm going to need to take care of you. You are with our child and I need to make sure you are taken care of in each and every way." "Oh yes," Megan said rolling her eyes, "I can see that you are going to be the one taking care of me." As she finished she handed him a pillow to place under his head. Alan took it cheerfully and placed it under his neck. Both of them started to laugh at the situation and Megan finally interceded, "We have time to discuss all of this. Alan, I'm just so unbelievably happy that you are on board with this. I've been nervous for so many weeks now and I just can't believe that this is going to happen for us." She started to get emotional, but pulled herself together as she heard her stomach rumble. "I'm going to grab our lunch. I'm starving now, especially since I have such a hard time keeping things down," she finished.

"No wait," Alan said jumping up, "let me get it." He almost fell in the process of jumping up and he grabbed onto Megan to steady himself. "Are you sure you are okay," Megan asked looking at him mockingly. He finally stood up straight and looking deeply into her eyes, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, "So radiant." Megan grasped him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to meet her. Their lips brushed against each other when they first met and then Alan pushed his mouth against her's more intimately. He was mesmerized by the fullness of her lips and how tasting her this time was like tasting her for the first time. She pulled on his neck to try and bring him closer to her and as she did so, his tongue caressed her lips wanting to gain access. She quickly granted him his wish and their kiss became more passionate. As their kiss intensified, Alan moved Megan back to the couch. Breaking their kiss, he let her sit softly in front of him. Holding onto her hand as he stood in front of her he said, "I want to take care of you in every way." Megan smiled back at him devilishly before replying, "Well truth be told, I have been craving it A LOT more lately." Alan bent down then and whispered in her ear, "Then let me take care of that hunger for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretend:) This chapter is a little rough...

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 9

Alan bent down then and whispered in her ear, "Then let me take care of that hunger for you." Megan reached for him, grabbing him by the cheeks and pulling his line of sight to meet hers. When his eyes met hers she breathed heavily, "You satisfy my hunger like no one else," and she arched up to kiss him forcefully and bit his lower lip in playfulness. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he pulled away and bent his head back over to her ear. He began to nibble on her lobe as he softly blew into her ear; goosebumps spread over her arms and down her body as she had wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Her eyes closed and her head titled back to relax on the back of the couch. She had been craving him ever since the last time he touched her at that Halloween party and even more so since they had spent the night together in Nova Scotia. She knew somehow that night and early morning had been special. Her thoughts of him turned her on even more as he slowly started to make his way down her neck.

He sucked and nibbled her right underneath her ear and then left tiny bite marks down her neck. Her hands massaged the back of his head as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her. She wore a front tied bodice top with gold threading and her full black skirt with under layers; it wasn't her most difficult of Catherine's dresses to put on, but it could still cause Alan trouble she thought to herself, until his hand reached for the gold thread and pulling it vigorously, he was able to unloop the bodice a third of the way down her torso in barely any time at all. Her breasts perked as the cool air touched her bare skin and her nipples hardened as they were barely covered with the remaining fabric pulling to open wider. "Someone else is hungry too," she said absent mindedly as Alan confirmed her statement, sucking on her collarbone and then licking the hollow of her neck. "Nothing satisfies me more than tasting every inch of you," he finally responded as he looked down her torso to see her breasts struggling to escape the bodice as her breathing heaved them up and then down. He watched her mesmerized and then said softly, "Dear God you already looking fuller; I think I'm in for a treat."

Achingly slow, for both of them, he started his way down to her chest. Simultaneously he was kissing her breastbone and then licking her before he would move a bit lower. Megan was trying to keep her cool taking deep breaths in and out, but all of her sensitive parts wanted his mouth on her. As he reached the cavern between her breasts, his hands also worked to undo the rest of her bodice. He kissed her softly up the roundness of her right breast and when he reached material, he stuck his tongue underneath to find her tip and delicately tease her, flicking her. When he had finished untying the bodice, he pulled the remainder open and her breasts were released as his mouth finally covered her; she moaned when he took her into his mouth. And with his hands now free, he grabbed the fullness of her other breast and holding her, ran this thumb teasingly over her nipple to bring it to full erection.

She was being driven mad as he kept this up and he switched breasts wanting to again take her into his mouth. As he sucked on her, he would pull away and let this tongue continuing the teasing. Megan was groaning now as she felt the wetness between her legs increase. She needed more attention as she arched up against him. "You need to keep going, my body is begging for it." "Whatever my mommy wants," Alan said as his lips left her breast. Megan's hands were grasping the back of his head as she let her fingernails scrape him and she helped guide him lower. He left hot kisses down the center of her torso and his hands moved to hold her by the hips and to keep her from moving. When Alan reached her belly button, he couldn't help but stop and look at her flat stomach. Somewhere inside was his child he thought and so letting his forehead rest against her, he kissed her tenderly several times, right underneath her belly button. Megan felt him stop briefly and opened her eyes to see his reaction and let the warmth of his attention and love flood over her. The moment he moved slightly lower to kiss her though, her urges came back strongly and she pushed him to go lower.

Not wanting to deal with removing all of the layers of her skirt, Alan got down on his knees in front of Megan and grabbing her skirts, pushed them up her thighs. Starting on the backs of her knees, his hands slid up her thighs until he reached her backside. He grasped her plump cheeks in his palms but used his fingers to find the material of her panties and quickly pull them from her frame. He tossed them to the floor and again grabbed her legs as he leaned down to her and placed her knees over his shoulders. Megan braced herself against the back of the couch and each hand grabbed onto a cushion as she felt Alan's lips brush against the inside of her thigh. Her whole womanhood throbbed in expectation of the attention she would receive.

Alan's head was completely under Megan's skirts as he found the softness of her thighs. His hands had returned to her ass, grabbing onto her and holding her in place as he nibbled first on the sensitive skin on her left thigh and then alternated to her right inner thigh. Her legs were squeezing around him as her breathing became more labored. When his tongue finally licked her for the first time, she let an overwhelming, "yessss," escape her lips. He allowed his tongue to play with her bundle of nerves, working her into even more of a frenzy as she again arched up for his mouth to meet her. Finally, he delved deeper and let his tongue enter her before pulling away and entering her again. His mouth played tricks with her as her body escalated towards orgasm. As his mouth continued and his tongue moved faster he could feel her pulsing around him.

Megan grasped onto the pillows she was holding and allowed herself to enjoy Alan's skilled movements. He was insanely talented in climaxing her and she verbally reassured him repeating louder and louder, "Yes, Yes, Yessss," until finally her world caved in on itself and she screamed his name. As her body continued to tremble, Alan kissed her legs several times.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, "Ms. Follows, is everything okay? I've come to collect you as they are ready to continue your scene and I heard you calling for someone." Alan quickly pulled his head out from underneath her skirts as Megan rolled her eyes at the annoyance of someone interrupting them. Jumping to his feet, he licked his lips and ran to the door. Megan was trying to brush the skirts back into place and was just beginning to lace the bodice of her top. Alan reached the door and opened it just slightly so that the assistant could not see into the trailer, "Can I help you with something?" The assistant took a few steps back when Alan opened the door and then stuttered, "Uh, uh, I was just here to make sure Megan was ready to go for the next part of the scene. I was here to escort her." "I see," said Alan, "well I think we will be able to manage on our own. I'll have her there shortly." "Okay," the assistant responded, "but I did hear her calling out. Was there anything I needed to fetch for her?" Alan looked at him confidently and then answered, "Ohhh that. Well yes, I actually think I have been able to handle what it is she needed." And with that Alan shut the door of the trailer.

When he turned back to look at Megan she was chuckling while lacing the gold thread through the hooks of her top. "Poor boy," she said, "I'm sure he's still out there wondering what happened. Now you need to help me and make sure I look presentable before I leave." "I've helped you with that a time or two before," he snickered at her but bent down to fluff her skirts. She had finished tying her top and had turned her head to look in the mirror to ensure her hair and crown were not too much out of place. If so, Linda and her team could help her out a bit. Alan finally stood in front of her and they both smiled knowingly at one another, as if to say this was just the first of many more times to come, but now Megan felt differently. She knew that finally she could be free with the knowledge that her and Alan were together. But, she wasn't ready to let anyone know about the baby yet. She was unsure of how this would affect her role on the show and thus her lively hood. Sure they had been able to work around pregnancies on the show before, but her character was much different and hiding a baby would be virtually impossible.

Megan placed her hands on Alan's chest and wanting to make sure they were on the same page started, "It means so much to me that we can finally let people know about us Alan. Before keeping our affair private was fun and exhilarating and I know we didn't want to hurt anyone, but this feels differently now. Maybe we can pick out a time soon to let everyone know. But, I would prefer for the time being that we keep our little precious gift a secret; I just don't think it's a good idea to say anything until I've seen a doctor." "So many miraculous presents today," Alan replied to her, "from being able to call you my own to knowing you are carrying my child. This is more than I ever could have imagined in a day. I agree; let's not let the baby out of the bag yet." Putting a hand to his own face, he ran it over his chin as he looked up towards the ceiling, "You know I'm horrible at keeping secrets though." "Yes," Megan replied hastily, "but this is one you are going to have to control. Now, let's get going before I get in trouble."

Megan moved around Alan and headed for the door. Alan could hear her stomach growl as she passed by him. "Wait," he said, "we didn't, I mean you didn't, even eat anything." Megan sighed, "I know but now I'm terribly late. We will just grab something over at the set during the breaks." Alan reached for Megan's arm and when he grabbed her, she turned back to look at him. "Okay," he said, "but you can't keep on like this. I won't be here every day to make sure you are eating properly, so promise me that you will make sure to take care of yourself. My queen must make sure to take care of herself and our little princess." Megan cocked her head to the side and questioned, "Princess?" "Of course," Alan replied with all the confidence in the world as he stepped to her and placed his hand on her tummy, "I've already received everything I could wish for, so why not grant me my third wish to have a sweet little girl as beautiful as her mother?" Tears immediately sprung to Megan's eyes. Taking her hand, she wiped her eyes before the tears could fall to her face, "Alright, but you are going to have to stop with such sentiments. I'm already more emotional than usual and I won't be able to take too much of that." She leaned forward and left a lingering kiss on his cheek. Taking his hand she said, "Come on; we have to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan almost couldn't take Alan being on set with her. Now that she had told him about the baby, he wouldn't stop doting on her and people thought they were acting crazy. As soon as they had walked back on set, Linda caught sight of Megan and stopped her. "What on earth," Linda began to ask but then just continued, "come here with me." Taking Megan by the hand, Linda tossed a "hello" to Alan over her shoulder as Alan excused himself to go to the snack bar in the studio.

When Megan reached the makeup table she asked Linda, "Is it really that bad? I thought I looked in the mirror before I left my trailer." Linda just rolled her eyes and started to reapply some of the makeup. As she worked she finally said, "Well it wouldn't be so bad if half your makeup wasn't now all over Alan's face." Megan's eyes got wide at Linda's words and Linda immediately realized that Megan was shocked that she knew. "Oh sweetie," Linda said, stopping for a moment to look at her, "you honestly don't think you have been doing a good job keeping you two secret, do you?" Megan stuttered a bit, "Well, well yes, kind of." Linda shook her head and just smiled as she went back to reapplying the makeup. "Megan," Linda said, "I hate to spoil it, but anyone that knows you two at all, knows there has been something there for some time. We've all just had bets on how long it would take the two of you to realize it." Megan didn't know what to say in response as Linda finished her work. Pulling out the lipstick, Linda applied a fresh coat to Megan's lips and asked her to blot.

Just then, Alan walked up with three plates of food. Linda chuckled and grabbed a makeup remover towel and wiped at his cheeks a bit. Alan was taken aback and finally asked, "What is it that you are doing?" Linda rolled her eyes before saying, "Removing the obvious." Alan wasn't sure what she was talking about and was working to balance all three plates of food when Linda piped in again, "Well someone is apparently not watching his girlish figure," and she chuckled as she walked away to review the rest of the cast and to ensure everyone looked presentable.

Megan let out a deep sigh as Alan looked at her questioningly. "I guess," Megan started, "that we aren't doing as good of a job hiding our somewhat secret relationship as we thought we were." "What do you mean," Alan asked utterly perplexed. "Linda knows about us," Megan whispered under her breath, "and it seems that she has known for some time. That's okay and all, but I don't want to give away this pregnancy; I'm not ready yet. So, let's just do our best." Alan shook his head in agreement and went to hand her a plate of food when the assistant from her trailer walked up. He looked surprised as Megan was grabbing for the plate and asked, "Was the food I left in your trailer not good? I hoped that I had gotten you a good variety." Megan shook her head, "Oh yes, it was great, thank you. I'm…I'm just helping Alan take his food to his seat." "Okay, but Mr. Van Sprang, were you not happy with the food that I left for you," the assistant continued to ask. Alan was caught off guard and tried to recover, "No, that was good too, I just, I just, well I've just been extremely hungry lately." Alan didn't say anything after that and just stared at the young guy as if that was a reasonable explanation. Megan was looking at Alan and rolled her eyes at his pathetic excuse. "Alright Alan," Megan said, starting to walk away, "let's get you to your seat before you go and break anything."

Right before Megan was ready to get back on the set, she asked one of the crew to please move her cast chair next to Alan's. When her chair was set, she placed some of her items down and let Alan place two of the plates on her chair. She nibbled briefly on some of the items; although she was starving, she knew if she ate too much it was bound to just come back up. She took a napkin then and wiped her mouth as Alan stared at her, "Aren't you going to eat more than that?" Megan turned up to look at him sternly, "Alan, stop worrying. And stop drawing attention to me. If I eat too much, I'll just get sick. I know what I'm doing." She moved to stand in front of him as he sat in his chair, "Now don't drive anyone crazy; I have to get back to work." "I won't," he replied letting his eyes trail down her torso to rest on her stomach again. Unknowingly, his hand moved to rest on her stomach, "I can't believe it," he whispered. Megan wanted to scold him, but instead she reached for his hand and held it with her own. "I know," she whispered back.

Megan then took a step away from him and he caught her hand again. "By the way," he told her, "I'm going to take care of you when you are all finished today." "Didn't you already," she asked with a smirk crossing her lips. "Yes, but you also said that you have had an extreme craving lately," Alan said back coyly. Megan shook her head and took one step back towards him to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea." And with that she bit his ear lobe before turning and walking away. Alan was right earlier, he thought to himself, when he said he was in for a treat. Pregnant Megan seemed to have an unquenchable thirst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As filming wrapped for the evening the director gathered everyone around to thank the cast and crew for such an enjoyable experience. They had just finished the episode and as a congratulatory celebration to everyone for their hard work, the director brought in several bottles of champagne to celebrate. Having champagne poured for everyone, he began to hand out the glasses and gave one to both Alan and Megan. With the glass in Megan's hand, she looked pleadingly at Alan to save her.

Everyone was gathered around as the director said a toast and finally rose his glass with a, "Cheers." Not sure of what to do, Alan quickly grabbed Megan's glass and chugged the champagne, handing the empty glass back to her. Although he was quick, the director still noticed what Alan had done. "Someone is thirsty," he laughed as he approached Megan and poured more champagne into her glass and they clinked their glasses together. "Let's try and let Megan share in the celebration too," the director commented to Alan before he walked away to toast everyone else.

Alan gave the director a dirty look and once again, took Megan's glass and chugged the entire contents. He then proceeded by drinking the champagne from his glass as well. "Have we had enough," Megan laughed watching Alan. "I hope so," Alan responded, "I think I may feel that sooner than later. Are you ready to go back to your trailer?" Megan moved her neck in a circular motion, cracking some of the kinks before saying, "Yes. And my feet are killing me." "I have the hands to make that all better," Alan smirked. Smiling he placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the studios. Megan was going to have to make a call to let her driver know she would be able to get another ride home.

Linda watched as the two of them left together. They surely weren't being secretive now, she thought. But she had watched the whole scene with the champagne and something was strange about the whole situation. She would question Megan about it later she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered her trailer, Megan immediately flipped off her heels. "I've been waiting to do that for the last two hours," she remarked and then leaned into Alan's frame and circled her arms about his waist. Alan in turn placed his arms around her with both of his hands clasped on one shoulder, waiting momentarily he finally said, "Here let's get you to the couch." He easily picked up her frame, with her arms draped around his neck, and walked her over to the couch and laid her down. "You won't be able to do that much longer," Megan retorted as he set her down, "soon I'll be as big as a house." "That's not giving me much credit for my manly strength," Alan joked back and then went to the refrigerator to retrieve some food for Megan. She had barely eaten all day and he was concerned.

He walked to the refrigerator and removed a plate of food and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. As he watched the plate spin on the turn table, he thought briefly of what their future would hold. He was excited, but at the same time, was he ready for this? He and Megan had just decided to be together and adding a child into the mix was a lot of work. His son was older now and to go back to having a baby, would it give Megan and him enough time to develop their own relationship? But the thought of a little girl just lit his face with a glow. The microwave beeped, bringing him out of his thoughts. He took a towel and grabbing a fork and the hot plate from the microwave, he walked back over to Megan who had already closed her eyes to rest.

"Here, I heated this up for you," he said, while Megan slowly opened her eyes. She inched herself up into a seated position and took the food. "I needed this," she commented thankfully, taking the fork and spearing some of the food and placing it into her mouth. She chewed the good gratefully as Alan moved to the bottom of the couch and picking up her feet, placed them in his lap while sitting down. "Probably not as much as this," he laughed to himself, as he took one foot and began to massage the arch of her foot. Megan's eyes closed again and she sighed, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the food or the massage, but one thing he knew is that she was happy. He slowly caressed her feet, one at a time, easing the stress of her day, as she hungrily devoured the food on her plate.

"Well I can get used to this," Megan smiled to Alan between bites. Alan looked at her, returning the smile, but also wanting to start discussing more of their future. There was a lot to talk about. As he opened his mouth to ask a question, Megan suddenly turned green, so instead he asked, "Are you okay? You just turned pale and look like you may be sick." Megan didn't have time to answer as she tightly closed her mouth and jumped from the couch to run to the bathroom she had become very intimate with as of late.

Megan immediately lost all of the contents she had scarfed down just moments before. She was holding her hair back when she heard Alan, "Megs, do you need me? Can I get you some water?" She was going to answer when her stomach lurched again and her head went towards the toilet. Her stomach was rolling but she was able to quickly respond, "Just give me a couple minutes." She waited, hovering in case her gag reflux started again.

After several minutes she thought she may be in the clear. She rinsed her mouth with the mouth wash she had at the sink. Suddenly sharp pains hit her stomach and she grabbed on to either side of the sink. This was unusual she thought and not like the other sickness she had had up until now. Unsure of what to do, this time she sat in the restroom and waited. Her stomach would seize up and then unclench, but several times, sitting there, she doubled over. Tears started to form in her eyes as fear shook her with the pain. Her body was ridding itself of something and she could feel it. Noooo, she thought as she tried to hold on but her body wrenched in pain again.

"Megan, you have been in there for a while. Are you sure you are all right," Alan inquired. Nervous as to what she may find and with her heart racing, she finally found the courage to stand. There below her was a pool of blood. Her heart immediately broke as tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face. Was this really happening? She already knew what this meant but was frozen. "Megan?" she heard the distant question as her ears rang and she just stared at the blood beneath her. Finally and uncontrollably she let out a scream and called, "ALAN…come here! Something is wrong!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own actors or their characters. I just like to pretendJ

Secret Rendezvous – Chapter 10

Megan took two deep breaths and placed her hands in the sink again to let the cool water run over her hands. She wanted to place the coolness to her face but was hesitant in smearing her makeup; looking up from the sink into the mirror she wasn't even sure if she saw herself. Somehow three weeks had seemed like three years with everything that had transpired and yet here she was trying to keep it together in front of everyone. If she could just get through tonight soon she would be on her way back to LA where she would have the peace and quiet of her empty home. That is all she wanted right now.

The swoosh of the door and the sound of heals on the tiles made Megan straighten her posture and switch her attention to whomever it was entering the women's restroom. She was relieved to see Linda walking through the door and let her shoulders droop a little bit. When Linda saw her she immediately gave her a crooked smile and inquired, "What have you been doing in here for so long? Hiding from someone?" Megan rolled her eyes slightly and looked back in the mirror before responding a little bit disgusted, "I feel like I'm hiding from myself these days." Linda quickly closed the gap between them and placed an arm around Megan's shoulder to try and reassure her, uttering softly, "Things will take care of themselves all in due time." "I feel like even time is against me right now," Megan stated, turning to look at Linda. The last thing Megan wanted to do right now was to get emotional but it was nice having Linda here with her, someone that understood her and that she had been able to tell her whole story to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after Megan had lost the baby, she had been unsure of whom to turn to. Only her and Alan had known she was pregnant and she was thankful for that. Having to explain to anyone else would have been even more devastating. Wanting to make sure she was okay after the miscarriage, Megan had kept her doctor's appointment and Alan had even gone with her. It was as both of them had presumed; Megan had been pregnant and conception could be correlated back to her time in Nova Scotia with Alan, but she had lost the child, their child. When the doctor excused herself from the room, Megan and Alan both crumbled. He sat next to her on the patient's bed as he held and rocked her, both with tears streaming down their faces.

Not only had Megan heard the news from the doctor about the loss of the child, but she had also been informed that another pregnancy could be dangerous to her health. Even though Megan hadn't planned on having more children, the news stung. When Megan and Alan had gone their separate ways that afternoon, Megan had decided that she may need a little break. Every time she saw or thought of Alan, her mind filled with guilt and her heart broke all over again. Perhaps Alan had felt similarly since he hadn't really attempted to contact her.

Soon after came the news that Reign would not be renewed past Season Four. With one thing piling on top of another, Megan felt herself falling down a deep hole and no one to turn to. One of her last evenings of filming, Megan had holed herself up in her trailer and started to drink a bottle of wine. To her dismay, initially, she had heard a knock on the trailer door and gotten up reluctantly to answer it. There at the threshold was Linda. Megan had invited her in and asked if she wanted to join her for a glass of wine, to which Linda eagerly accepted.

Linda had presumed that Megan's recent seclusion had been related to the series cancellation and had just wanted to check in on her. Little did she know how much she was in for as Megan continued to drink her wine and her lips loosened. The conversation turned gradually from their shock about Reign being cancelled, to what their plans were next, to Linda finally asking Megan about her and Alan. Megan had unloaded on Linda and told her everything, even about the pregnancy. Linda had done a great job not overreacting to any of the news that rolled off of Megan's tongue. It was apparent that Megan had needed to get this off her chest.

When Megan had concluded her story, Linda had waited to say anything. The turn of events for her dear friend had left her somewhat speechless. Megan's recent attachment to Alan had left Linda feeling giddy inside as she had hoped for years that the two of them would bypass their stubbornness and realize that they could be a fierce couple. But now, with their early relationship so fretfully marred with the loss of a babe, Linda was nervous for the two of them. A strong and dedicated relationship could face destruction after a travesty such as this, let alone a brand new relationship. True, Megan and Alan had had their differences, Linda thought to herself, and yet they had remained close friends, so maybe in time they could mend this pain. "Do you love him? Do you think you can live without him," Linda asked Megan in all seriousness. Megan had thought a hundred times about those questions recently and the only thing she could think to say in response was, "Right now, I don't think I can take the pain of living with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh sweety," Linda replied to Megan, "let's try and keep our chins up tonight. In fact, let's celebrate these last four years; we deserve that, don't we?" "You're right," Megan replied, "what would I do without someone like you to talk to?" Linda smiled broadly, "Well, it looks like you did just fine on your own last night. Those were mannequin heads you were making out with, right?" Megan laughed and brought her hand to her forehead before responding, "I can't believe I did that, but we did have a lot of fun. Thankfully I'm not too hungover to enjoy myself today." "Great," Linda said, now placing her hands on both of Megan's shoulders and rubbing them trying to cheer her up, then continued, "come with me then and let's grab a drink."

Megan looked at the bathroom door a little bit dreadfully. "Are you worried about something," Linda asked seeing Megan's eyes staring at the door. "Well," Megan said timidly, "it's just that I haven't seen Alan since my doctor's appointment. I'm nervous he will be here tonight." "Well darling," Linda stated matter-of-factly, "that's what a couple of drinks are for. You need to break the ice with him sometime. Plus, you don't really know how he feels. Maybe this is a good time to just start up a chat. Are you even sure he will be here?" "Meredith had invited him," Megan stated, "and I'm sure he will want to come and say 'goodbye' to everyone. Yes, I think he will be here." "If he is," Linda said coyly looking Megan up and down, "he's definitely in for a view." Megan had decided on wearing a tight fitted knit dress that accentuated her curves with a black and metallic jacket to wear over top, along with her knee high black boots. She had wanted to feel sexy, especially knowing that Alan may be there. According to Linda, mission accomplished. Linda grabbed Megan's hand and with both of them smiling, she escorted Megan out of the women's room and back to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan and Linda headed straight for the bar. Starting to regal themselves with stories about the last four years, Megan ordered her bourbon and ginger ale and Linda ordered a glass of wine. They glanced down the bar and saw Craig along with Marilla and other crew preparing to take a shot. Craig, immediately noticing them, ordered two more shots. "Oh no," Megan began, "we did our fair share of drinking last night. You aren't getting me toasted again tonight." "Come on Megs," shouted Craig, "what's a party without you making out with 'something'?" Everyone including Megan began to laugh and both her and Linda walked down the bar to join the others. Dutifully they both took a shot of tequila and then a second as they celebrated their work on Reign.

Soon Megan was lost in multiple conversations. There were so many people in attendance as they reveled in their last wrap party. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing as time passed quickly and Megan lost her earlier inhibitions. As Marilla, Craig, Jonathan and Rachel made their way to the dance floor, they grabbed Megan by the hand and pulled her along with them. The music was fast and up beat when they started to dance. Megan loved moving her body to music but often refrained until she had a couple of drinks. Tonight she was already well on her way when she found herself out on the dance floor. Her body began to respond to the regular thump and beat of the music, with her hips swaying and torso following suit. Her smile broadened as she watched the others all dancing in tandem, letting lose.

When the song changed, so did her dance moves and her hips started to shake in conjunction with the rhythm of the song. She backed up slightly and ran into a solid form behind her. Turning to apologize, she came face to face with Alan. Her breath caught when she saw him and he grabbed her by the shoulders as she almost tripped taking a step back. "Alan," she gasped. "Hey dancing queen," he smiled when addressing her, "do you mind if I take you from the dance floor for a bit?" Still caught a bit off guard, she just shook her head in agreement and let him take her by the hand and guide her through the crowd.

They came to a table reserved for the Reign cast and Alan took a seat on a stool. The cocktail waitress saw them approach and asked if they would like anything to drink. Alan ordered a beer and Megan ordered another bourbon and ginger ale. Alan studied Megan's countenance and jokingly said, "Looks as though you have been letting loose the last couple of nights. Have you been enjoying yourself?" It was probably the wrong question to ask as Megan turned to face him sharply and replied, "I'm not sure if you know this but things have been a bit difficult lately. What with everything that you and I had in our personal lives and then to hear about Reign; none of this has been easy, but then again you wouldn't know that since you seemed to have abandoned me." Alan watched Megan go from a happier self on the dance floor to sadness and anger geared toward him. He never really was good at this type of thing, comforting someone when he himself felt wretched.

Megan hadn't taken a seat but was standing next to him, so that the two of them were at eye level. Alan wasn't sure what to say and finally decided on sharing some of his own feelings. "I know it hasn't been easy Megs, but I'll be honest, it's been difficult for me too. I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to comfort you. I felt lost and was trying to hide, just like I assume you may have been too." "I could have used the kind words Alan," Megan began, trying not to get choked up, "you know, just a shoulder to cry on from someone that knew what I was going through." Alan shook his head, frustrated with himself for being so selfish. He turned away from Megan and watched as the waitress came up behind him and set their drinks down on the table.

Grabbing the bottle of beer, he took a long sip. Then he grabbed Megan's drink and handed it to her. Looking her again in the eyes he continued, "When you didn't try to get in touch with me after the doctor, I thought you didn't want to see me, that you didn't want to talk to me. I wasn't really sure what to do and I know now that how I handled it wasn't the right thing to do." He reached down and took Megan's hands in his. With his thumbs he rubbed the insides of her wrists and both of them looked down at their hands held together. "Something like this has never happened to me," Alan said, "to go from such an extreme high to a severe low. And instead of thinking about you, about us, I hid." Megan could hear the sincerity in his words. And she could tell that he had been struggling too. In all honestly, she had been hiding from him as much as he had been from her. To a degree, both of them had failed each other.

To finally see him again and just talk to him, Megan felt some of the foreboding weight lift from her. Somehow she had thought perhaps Alan blamed her for what happened, but it was evident that they both had made a mistake in shutting the other one out. Did neither of them know how to be in a caring relationship when things got hard? Megan wasn't ready to spend too much time thinking about it, not tonight. Megan looked back up at him and pushed any sadness she felt to the back of her mind. Finally she spoke, "We have clearly both made some mistakes. But tonight, can we celebrate? An era that brought us together has come to an end." "For that," Alan stated, lifting his glass to her, "I will be forever grateful for Reign." They clinked their beverages together and both took a drink.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Megan was over any emption tonight and instead an intoxicating warmth spread through her. All of her senses were tuned into the sound of the music and the way that it made her want to move her body, the feel of Alan's large and rough hands on her's, she knew those hands could work magic, watching Alan swallow as he took in the site of her. How long had it been since she had been with a man she thought, because at the moment, if felt like forever.

When Alan placed his drink down on the table and looked back at Megan, it was as though he were truly seeing her for the first time that night. Looking her up and down, he swallowed deeply. It felt as though it had been ages since he had been with her and he knew she had dressed like this to purposefully set him off. Her effect on him was always mind blowing; the way the fabric of the dress hugged her curves so tightly, he could see the shape of her thigh leading up to her ass and it took everything in his being to keep his hands to himself. But his eyes, no one could stop those as they roamed freely over her body. The cut of the dress showed off her cleavage as well and he had a slight advantage sitting on the stool to take a peek. And did she have to wear those boots that hugged her calves like saran wrap? In his mind he could picture her wearing those and only those. How had he spent so much time away from her?

Taking her hands, he pulled her around to the front of him and spread his legs to pull her closer to him as he continued to sit on the stool. Their eyes met and surely they felt the heat radiating, not from the crowd and dance club around them, but from each other. Remaining silent, their heads started to inch closer to one another, when Craig walked up and slapped Alan on the shoulder. "Hey man," Craig started, "it's been awhile. How's everything? So glad you could make it tonight." "Was really happy to get an invite, what with me having been dead for so long," Alan returned laughing, "it's always great to see everyone." "You and I would have made a great team working together," Craig replied jokingly, "but Catherine was ALWAYS my queen. I'm sure there would have been a fight." "Is that so," Alan asked, then looking at Megan to see what her response would be. Taking her hands and cupping both sides of his face Megan retorted, "Henry was always my King."

"I see some personal favoritism being shown," Craig said back, watching them continue to get closer, "I don't feel like I can compete the same way." Alan and Megan both laughed and taking advantage of the situation, Alan pulled Megan up to sit in his lap. "Ohhh, now we are talking," Craig said coyly. "Another round of shots," he continued, motioning to the waitress to bring one for each of them, "let's make this a party." "You, Craig, are incorrigible," Megan said, looking over Alan's shoulder at him. "Hey," Alan stated, "didn't I see you making out with some mannequin heads last night?" Megan made a "tsk" noise with her mouth and then asked, "Jealous?" "Perhaps," Alan replied, pretending to be jealousy. Megan then leaned into him and closing her eyes bent to kiss his cheek. Craig not wanting to miss a moment grabbed his phone and caught the picture of the queen kissing her king. "Well I would say get a room," Craig said, "but this is much more entertaining." They all laughed and when the shots arrived, another toast was made to Reign, the production that had brought them all together.

With the warm smooth liquid heating their bodies and overtaking their senses, Megan slid from Alan's lap and removed her jacket. Done with talking she knowingly looked him in the eyes and took his hand to lead him from the table, through the crowd and onto the dance floor. Her body was ready to move and she wanted to dance for him. With the vibe of the music playing loudly and the thumb of the beat reverberating off of the walls, Megan and Alan soon found their rhythm. Turning to face him, Megan and Alan gazed upon one another as though no one else was there. The fluid movements on their bodies were indicative of things to come. As Alan watched Megan's hips move to the music, he instinctively wanted to feel her and placed his hands on either side of her, feeling the motion through the fabric of her dress. One of her hands casually went to the back of his neck as her other swayed to the music.

Becoming more one with the beat and wanting to feel Alan against her, Megan took a step closer, and pressed her body against his. Still moving in sync, Megan slowly slid down his frame and allowed her hand to trail down his body after her. She could feel the twitching in his body as he was aroused by her touch. Moving back up his torso, when she came to stand, he grabbed her hips and turned to face away from him, but pulling her back up against him. She moved her hips even faster and pushed back even further to rub herself into his growing manhood. Her movements in enticing him were successful as he pulled her hair off her shoulder and moved it down her back, as his head leaned down to find her supple neck. He nuzzled her first but then uncontrollably began to suck on her lightly in a spot he knew would drive her crazy. Her head fell to the side in shear bliss as his lips worked magic on her. Her hand went up behind her and again grasped the back of his neck urging him to continue as her eyes closed and their bodies continued to move to the music.

Alan's hand had moved behind her hip and he was now grabbing onto her ample behind and squeezing the fullness of it. Megan's lips parted and she moaned, but with the music so loud, only Alan could hear her. His eyes opened momentarily and his first glance was down the front of her dress to reveal the black lace of her bra. His hand almost instinctively moved to grasp her breast when he realized where they were and that several people were now staring at them. "Not here," he whispered into Megan's ear as much for her as for himself, "we have to go." Quickly he pulled her from the dance floor as his arousal was hitting a peak and he was ready to take her. She followed quickly behind him already knowing what was on his mind. They should say goodbye her mind thought fuzzily, but the sexual draw was too prominent, too inebriating for them to stop now. Reaching their table, Megan grabbed her purse and jacket and Alan practically pulled her to exit the front door.

As soon as they were outside, Megan began to ask, "Maybe we should have…" but Alan attacked her. He pushed her against the outside wall and bent his head to kiss her lips. She responded eagerly but at the same time knew they had to leave. "Alan," she tried to say between breaths, "we need to go." Alan stopped and taking several deep breaths whispered eagerly, "Follow me to my house." They both parted hurriedly and made for their respective cars. Megan was digging frantically for her keys when she got to her driver's side door. She was pulling the keys from her purse and had hit the button to unlock the doors when a large frame pressed up against her back and pinned her to the car.

His breathing was heavy as he pushed against her backside and Megan instantly knew it was Alan from the feeling of his arousal against her. Her breath caught as his lips nuzzled into her hair to find the spot right below her ear and his hands went to the bottom of her dress and began to slide up and underneath it. "I can't wait," Alan breathed. The throbbing started to escalate between Megan's legs as she felt his hands on her bare skin. He was right, she didn't want to wait either. Pushing back against him to move and open the back door, she turned and pulled him into the back seat with her.

At first, Megan was laying on the back seat and pulling Alan to straddle on top of her, but he quickly changed her position and flipped her onto her stomach. Tossing their jackets and keys to the front seat, Alan then concentrated on Megan. Her dress practically showed all of her curves, but Alan was ready to see all of her. Painstakingly, he inched her dress up her frame and allowed his lips to follow slowly after. As the dress pushed up the top of her thighs, Alan kissed the soft skin, rotating back and forth between both legs. The fabric then crested over her cheeks and with her wearing only a thong, he was able to take full advantage of her supple skin, gently biting her cheeks as she gasped and held onto the cushioning of the car seat. The way his mouth was teasing her, taking advantage of her, she was losing control with her head tossing from side to side.

Again, Alan continued pushing her dress up her frame; wanting her complete attention, he slid the dress up and over her head, but did not allow her to turn over. He undid the clasp of her bra and softly tickled her back with feather light kisses all up and down her spine. Megan was wreathing under the delicate touch as her whole body was emanating shivers and the pulsing between her legs grew. Sliding back down her body, Alan removed her thong from around her hips and over her boots. She was now completely naked and before turning her over to face him, he slapped her ass and she let out a loud gasp, begging him to take her.

Soon, he thought, as he parted her legs with his hand, to feel the wetness between her legs. When his fingers feathered her womanhood she groaned, but then quickly bit down on the seat. He was driving her mad. She was so wet and he wanted to taste her, so with her legs still spread he bent down and licked her before gently sucking on her folds. "Oh god, Alan," Megan squealed, digging her nails further into the cushions. Now it was time, he thought to himself, licking his lips. Grasping her shoulders, he flipped her onto her back and the moment the cool air touched her breasts, her light pink nipples peaked. This woman made him insatiable, as his mouth watered to taste her breasts. He bent his head to take one in his mouth, as her hands went to the back of his head and she clawed at him lightly. Her body was arching up to him as he sucked on her and then twirled his tongue along her tip. Her hips were already moving rhythmically and he knew it was time.

With fluid motion he removed his jeans and boxers. She was exactly as he had pictured earlier, flushed naked skin with nothing but leather boots; the sight of her practically caused his orgasm. Bracing himself above her, he placed a hand on either side of her frame as she pushed up to him and encircled her boots around his waist and back, and pulled him down to her. Trying to enter her lightly and then pull out, her legs forcefully crushed him back to her frame and he entered her more forcefully. Both of them opened their mouths and groaned in extreme pleasure as Megan looked up at him devilishly. His vixen wanted it rough. As he pulled out a second time, he slammed back into her and both of them closed their eyes allowing the inebriating senses of their rhythm to take over. They wanted each other quickly and as they stared into each other's eyes, their movements came faster and harder. Alan was lifting from her frame, but coming back to her, pushing into her firmly, as she would allow her hold on him to lessen, but then would pull him back to her with all her might. Megan's hands were now resting on the door behind her head bracing her with the forcefulness of their movements.

She had begun to call out to him, pushing him to come faster and harder. He matched her want with his own, knowing their climax was near at hand. Alan called out her name with a final push as she cried out in her own ecstasy. They both could see stars as they had reached their brink and Alan collapsed onto her small frame, totally enveloping her. Their breathing was labored as they lay there in a trance with the windows of her vehicle completely fogged. They needed a moment to rest.

Finally Megan spoke, placing her hands on his face and lifting it from her shoulder so that she could look him in the eyes, "Will you take me back to your place? I don't know if I'm done." Alan grinned back at her with a wicked sparkle in his eyes, "I know I'm not." Both smiling, Megan had just enough time to pull her dress up and over her head, as Alan pulled his jeans and boxers back on. Both exited out of their respective back seat doors to the front seat of the car as Craig waived to them exiting the club. They were horrible at keeping secrets, if you could really call it that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan had just put the car into park and had barely turned off the engine when he threw open the door to exit. Megan waited for him excitedly as he made his way to the passenger side of the car and grabbed at her door and opened it. She could feel the electricity in the air between them as the car still smelled of sex, intoxicating her mind and senses. He pulled her from the car and wrapping his arm around her waist, guided her towards the front door as he fumbled with the keys. Working rapidly to open the door she noticed the animalistic urge in his eyes; she knew that he needed satisfying once more. Her teeth grabbed her lower lip and she devilishly bit herself, eagerly awaiting what was to come.

As Megan heard the lock slide open, she watched Alan turn to her and devour her with his eyes, looking her frame up and down with only her knee high boots and tight fit dress remaining from her ensemble. He gazed upon her with unending want and at the same time that he reached to open the door, his other hand grasped the back of her neck and pulled her to him as his lips crushed hers. Pulling her over the threshold of the door, he kicked the door shut behind him. She was absolutely breathless as his mouth consumed her's and the scruff on his face scraped against her. Her own movements became frantic as she matched his need and her hands moved to grasp his muscular upper arms and she pulled herself against him.

Alan's hands were entwined in her hair as his tongue vigorously explored her mouth. Grasping her tightly, he turned her frame and pushed her against the wall in front of the stairs leading up to his bedroom. Megan knew in that instant that they would not make it upstairs to his room. Her hands moved to the front of his jeans as she fumbled to undo the button. When the button came undone, she quickly lowered the zipper and pushed the jeans down revealing his growing manhood with his tight fit boxers.

As Alan continued to take her breath away she slid her hand underneath the elastic of his boxers and grabbed onto him. When her hand wrapped around him, he groaned into her mouth, letting her know how enticing her touch was. He finally broke their kiss only to grab the bottom edges of her dress and pull it up and over her head. There she stood in front of him, completely naked, with her bra and panties still discarded in the back seat of her car. Alan's breath was labored just looking at her and he moaned deeply when her hand worked him up and down.

Grasping his own boxers, he pushed them from his frame and discarded them. Firmly grabbing Megan by her upper thighs, he hoisted her up and braced her solidly against the wall behind her. She was already panting heavily, aching for him. As her back scraped against the wall, her hands raised above her head to steady herself and an elbow caught the corner of a picture, causing it to come crashing to the ground. Alan's attentions never deviated from her though, as he steadied her frame and finally lowered her onto him. The first time he plunged deeply into her and Megan's head hit the wall behind her as her eyes shut in ecstasy. She had already started to call his name as his movements continued in and out of her.

Their movements were hard and ferocious as Megan squeezed her thighs around his waist and locked her boots together at the small of his back. One of her hands moved to his shoulder as she shuddered with his increasing rhythm. He was moving exhaustingly quickly trying to find his release and his head buried itself in Megan's chest as his breathing became more and more frantic. His hands had moved up her thighs and he was now clutching her ass as with each turn he plunged into her deeper and deeper.

Megan could no longer contain her climax as she felt electric jolts shooting through the fibers of her being. Just as she screamed his name, she felt his release into her and he bit down heavily onto her shoulder, causing her orgasm to come more forcefully. Her head fell to his shoulder as whole body was raked with quivers. With one arm underneath her bottom to hold her, he wrapped his other arm around her back, holding her tightly to him. His complete energy was spent but he had just enough left to carry her up the steps and lay her onto his bed so that they could fall asleep exhausted within each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megan woke to sunlight peeking through a window. What time was it? Where was she? Then she heard the gentle snores of the man behind her. She turned over softly to see Alan still fast asleep. Her mind was a bit fuzzy, but she remembered exactly what had happened. This didn't feel right, she thought. With them it was always sex, always the attraction and pull, but was it ever more? At times she thought so, but anytime there was a struggle, it never ended well.

She felt guilty all of a sudden. Should they have let last night happen without really talking things out as a couple? Not sure of what she wanted or what she thought should happen, Megan quietly slipped from his bed. She exited his bedroom and found her clothing at the base of the stairs, along with her keys.


End file.
